


Y revolución se llama mi Desdémona

by mirambella



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Belleza Prohibida AU, F/M, Hombres actrices, Lenguaje de época, M/M, Romance, Shakespearean AU, Siglo XVII AU, sexo no explícito, teatro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el París del siglo XVII las mujeres tienen prohibido actuar. Enjolras es la estrella del teatro del Marais, la actriz más brillante de toda Francia. Prouvaire es la perfecta Julieta.<br/>Sus sueños se verán truncados cuando el rey Luis XIV cambie las leyes, prohibiendo a los hombres actuar como mujeres. La búsqueda de su identidad y sus pasiones será lo que enseñará a los jóvenes que su destino debe tomar otro rumbo.<br/>Los romances entre bastidores son más que normales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Él lleva falda y corsé

**Author's Note:**

> Lo primero, tienes que ver la peli en la que se basa este AU porque es una maravilla.  
> Lo segundo: Muchas Gracias a Elena (s_nuur) por sus ratos de discusión, su paciencia y su dominio de la palabra, y del tema!! Ya sé que a veces me pongo pesada (y que básicamente no sé poner comas)  
> Tercero: no soy fan de los típicos headcanons en los que Enjolras y Jehan son excesivamente femeninos, porque no tiene nada que ver la poesía con ser una mujer, pero eyy, aquí me viene genial que sean lo que son, pero sólo actúan, en realidad no tienen nada de femenino que no sea superficial.
> 
> Más parejas en el futuro y el rating está sujeto a subir!
> 
> Pretendo publicar una vez a la semana. Seguramente martes!

 

                                          

 

 

Aquella noche, Desdémona fue la estrella más brillante de todo el teatro. A veces llevaba los rizos rubios sobre la nuca, bailando por detrás de su cuello; otras Abarnou, el peluquero, le construía una peluca de rizos pelirrojos que era casi una tarta nupcial y que hacía a las mujeres suspirar y a los hombres, abrir la boca sin precaución. Ella era delicada, blanca y suave como algodón. Ella era un hombre.

 

En París, el arte de la interpretación no había sido siempre un arte. Hasta el siglo XVI los actores no eran más que artesanos que viajaban en carros representando sus pasiones en pequeñas escenas en cada pueblo en el que el trabajo los llamaba. Eran alfareros, calcetineros, y sólo algunos se llamaban dramaturgos y representaban sus propias obras a falta de escenarios a los que presentarse.

Hasta 1634, París sólo tenía un teatro. Había sido una ciudad que amaba el baile y la opera, pero viajaba por detrás de Inglaterra en cuanto al drama de la obra hablada, de la sátira más alejada de la lírica. En el siglo XVII sólo los hombres podían actuar, aunque las mujeres lo hacían en los ámbitos más clandestinos.

 

Los hombres eran las estrellas femeninas. Morían como palomas. Ensayaban desde niños, obligados a feminizar sus gestos y sus rasgos hasta que eran demasiado mayores para conservar la magia. La vida de las actrices duraba poco. La mayoría no sabían ser hombres encima del escenario. Fuera de él se estaba empezando a debatir sí era correcto que esos hombres fueran mujeres, si aquello no los conduciría a la sodomía, a no saber a qué género pertenecían, y a contagiar a sus más adeptos admiradores.

 

Enjolras no era otra actriz. Era Desdémona, Julieta, Cleopatra. A veces un poco de cada una. Llenaba el teatro todas las noches. Los nobles le reverenciaban y se arrodillaban ante su presencia. Las mujeres querían llevar sus vestidos. La mentira cobraba vida cada noche y fuera de la palestra, la voz angelical mantenía los rasgos, pero no el tono. Enjolras utilizaba el teatro para poder hablar con los suyos, para cambiar el mundo.

 

Otelo era su castillo y la escena de la muerte, su salón de mármol. La gente se levantaba mientras sus dedos rozaban el suelo, fingiendo su último suspiro. Combeferre lo cogía del brazo, manchado de betún negro. Era su asesino en escena, su marido, Otelo: el moro de Venecia, y su amigo fuera de ella, cuando Enjolras volvía a ser un chico al que obligaban a no cortarse el pelo y a arreglarse las uñas. Incluso cuando era él mismo.

 

Prouvaire era mejor Julieta. Era joven y bello, de nariz italiana, y fuera de la tramoya recitaba poemas como si derritiera mantequilla, pero Enjolras llevaba más tiempo muriendo cada noche, luchando por la vida de Desdémona, dándole una identidad que nadie más parecía encontrar. El chico hacía de la mujer una persona, no sólo una flor que se deja morir.

 

Los jóvenes “actrices” se encontraron una noche en una taberna pequeña que los pobres visitaban cerca del teatro, cuando la representación estaba poco concurrida y no había nobles entre el público. Enjolras discutía con un par de fornidos artesanos de la arcilla sobre el derecho del pueblo llano a conocer la cultura y disfrutar la literatura de un modo más real, ya que la mayoría del pueblo era analfabeto. Mientras, les aseguraba que él no actuaba para los nobles, que actuaba para todos los que quisieran escucharle.

 

Prouvaire le miró a los ojos asintiendo, y cómo ambos tenían claro su papel y no había competencias, sonrieron entre la ristra de brazos que intentaba conseguir algo de comer.

La segunda vez que se encontraron, Combeferre le habló a Prouvaire de Shakespeare elogiando su Julieta y se les unió Courfeyrac, un muchacho gracioso y ágil que solía hacer de Romeo en el teatro viejo.

 

….

 

Aún podía escuchar los aplausos mientras se quitaba los rizos pelirrojos y soltaba los propios mirándose al espejo. El maquillaje era blanquecino; el carmín, rojizo. Pensó que esa noche se había quedado grabada para siempre en su retina, como el sílice sobre la piedra.

Un brazo fuerte que aporreaba la puerta lo despertó de su distracción y Enjolras dio permiso para entrar.

Grantaire era asistente de la compañía aún cuando se escabullía para beber y siempre hablaba de más. Tardaba demasiado en quitarle el vestido, deliberadamente, sólo para discutir con él. Le miraba de un modo penetrante, con un cuidado de artista cuando sus dedos le bajaban las enaguas, cuidado que dejaba de lado al boxear en las tabernas más oscuras. Grantaire era un cínico y si Combeferre no lo hubiera rescatado de las calles, probablemente habría muerto. A Enjolras le parecía que no hacía demasiado bien, pero su compañero le tenía cariño y a pesar del alcohol, Grantaire conocía la literatura que allí se representaba como nadie. Era extraño que un hombre que parecía perdido y fuera de lugar, pudiera interesarse tanto por las palabras.

 

\- Esta noche habéis brillado con luz propia, Febo Apolo.

   Enjolras apartó la mano de su regazo para que Grantaire pudiera desabrocharle el corsé. No tardó en chistar como siempre que el asistente hablaba.

\- Hay algo que no está bien –confesó sin dejar de mirar su cara maquillada en el pequeño espejo de su tocador-. El pueblo sigue disfrutando de estas letras, pero hay algo en mí…

\- Si me permitís, creo que es la escena de la muerte – dijo Grantaire. Enjolras se giró hacia él y Grantaire estuvo a punto de tragarse una ballena suelta del corsé-. Pedís  respuestas y las tenéis –añadió.

-¿Y cómo muero? –contestó Enjolras con teatralidad, sus labios rojos juntos en un gesto pueril.

-No como una mujer. Una mujer no mostraría esa sumisión, esa aceptación ante el ser amado. Es como si Desdémona se declarara culpable y decidiera no luchar. Su esposo la está acusando de una calumnia, está envenenado –El corsé acabó en un sillón de terciopelo rojo y Grantaire se peleó con la falda. Enjolras empezó a sentir frío en su pecho lampiño-. Otelo miente y ella simplemente deja que la maten por esa mentira.

\- Así son las mujeres –añadió Enjolras con rapidez.

\- No me malinterpretéis, sois mi señor y eso debería bastarme, pero, así son las mujeres que inventáis en vuestras cabezas, vos, Shakespeare… Así es como queréis que sean. Tememos que un día su inteligencia no sea cuarteada.

\- ¡Pero Grantaire! –Enjolras se agitó bajo sus brazos y se deshizo de la falda con un brinco -. Yo quiero la igualdad para el pueblo. Quiero que todos tengamos los mismos derechos, que los nobles no puedan controlar a las personas como si fueran tierras, que…

\- En tu teatro no hay mujeres, Enjolras.

 

Sus mejillas se encendieron al ver que le hablaba de tú, como a un amigo.

Se puso una bata que colgaba de algún sitio, casi sin darse cuenta, y comenzó a seguir al cínico que recogía los cojines de lo que había sido su cama, su lecho de muerte. La gente había abandonado sus asientos, y si algunos le esperaban fuera, a Enjolras no le importaba.

 

\- ¿Qué decís? –dijo con la voz débil, casi un susurro de labios que aún no habían eliminado las pruebas de la función.

\- Señor, mi señor –Grantaire caminaba ajetreado, ignorando los pasos tras de sí-. No me sigáis. Yo no he escuchado nada.

\- Y sin embargo, os delata.

 

             El hombre se volvió y contempló la figura que tenía enfrente. Parecía de mármol.

 

\- ¿Conocéis a Bahorel, el operario del teatro viejo? – Enjolras asintió. Era un hombre fornido que levantaba telones y recogía escenarios con vigorosa alegría. Grantaire prosiguió-: A veces bebo con él, en el Corinto y a veces su lengua se le escapa tras el cuarto vino. Ayer me dijo que a monsieur Prouvaire le había llegado una carta, de una actriz –matizó-. No una actriz como él, una muchacha que goza del patrocinio del barón de Pontmercy.

\- ¿Es hermosa? –se limitó a decir Enjolras como si no le importara nada más.

\- No más que vos –anunció el cínico sin esconderse, un rubor aleteó en sus mejillas-, pero es una mujer.

 

……………..

 

             Tenía el teatro viejo siete filas de sillas incómodas y raídas, algunas regaladas por reformas de casas nobles de tres plantas con jardín. A los lados, dos palcos arreglados y con buena vista al escenario, y al fondo un par de butacas doradas, o las sillas de reyes como solían llamarlas. Las sillas estaban por encima de las demás para que los asistentes vieran bien a los que se sentaban allí.

              Las noches de representación, Bahorel guardaba las cortinas y el atrezzo, limpiaba de cera los márgenes del pasillo y revisaba las sillas. Había ricos de poca categoría familiar que las miraban con deseo y gracia, aunque disimulaban al ver al gran encargado amenazándoles sin palabras. Ninguno quería ser humillado en público.

 

             Dos horas después de la representación, Courfeyrac volvió al escenario aún vestido de Romeo.

 

\- ¡Bahorel, ayúdame! –lo tuteaba desde que se había unido a la compañía. Para el actor cualquier compañero merecía ese trato, aunque no pisara el escenario.

\- ¿Qué os preocupa? –dijo Bahorel observando sus facciones asustadas.

\- He derramado lágrimas en esta vida para desbordar el Sena –Era el joven tan dramático incluso fuera de escena y sin público -. Las madres lloran por Romeo. Las jóvenes se desmayan por Romeo, pero ninguna lágrima puede superar las de ese pobre poeta. ¡Ay mi Julieta! –Bahorel supo de quién le hablaba y se alarmó. Por dentro esperaba el día en el que altos cargos no vieran bien a los hombres vestidos de mujer -. Ha cerrado la puerta con la fuerza de un titán. Temo que sus delicadas manos ya no puedan ser tomadas, y por supuesto, no me deja entrar.

\- ¿Está mi señor Prouvaire afligido?

Courfeyrac lo miró como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza de más.

\- Eso sería decir algo. Está atormentado como Medea –Bahorel se sintió perdido y Courfeyrac abrió los brazos para explicarse – ¿Recordáis la carta de la actriz, esa tal Cosette Fauchelevent?

 

             Bahorel asintió con fuerza. Sabía que no podía tratarse de nada bueno. Jehan , como llamaba el círculo más cercano a Prouvaire, no toleraba hacer de Julieta poco menos que perfección. Tener competencia desleal no le beneficiaba.

 

\- Fue tan educada la muchacha –siguió Courfeyrac y se acarició los rizos con una mano; sus ojos almendrados brillaban entre la candela -. Incluso él tuvo que reconocérselo. Se disculpó con la dulzura de una dama, pero lo que vino después es digno de una comedia amarga ¿No es una contradicción?

\- ¿No hace eso Shakespeare? –respondió Bahorel con el susurro del que no sabe de qué habla.

\- Eso es –contestó el actor sonriendo –Pontmercy la vio actuar en una de sus fiestas. Era algo tan íntimo, tan encerrado. La dama se sentiría un pajarillo, estoy seguro. El barón se prendó de ella de tal forma que debió sentirse Romeo. Su abuelo es viejo y le va a dejar todos los títulos. Los nobles saben eso bien, como saben comer con cucharas de oro.

 

             Se iba por las ramas y Bahorel cambió de posición, impaciente.

 

\- Monsieur…

\- Esto que te voy a decir no es culpa de la pareja –anunció Courfeyrac algo más centrado -. La tía del barón quedó transfigurada por la actuación y estuvo hablando de ella en palacio, ¡fíjate! Hasta la reina había escuchado de la muchacha que hacía de Julieta. Y todo París está hablando de la audiencia que el rey, ¡el rey!, Bahorel, ha preparado para verla, para disfrutar de una actriz de verdad.

 

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Esos mismos hombres que consideraban a las mujeres adornos a su alrededor, como una capa o un sombrero, eran los que acabarían pensando que tener a hombres en escena vestidos de mujer era aún peor, más aberrante.

¿Y qué diría el rey al saberlo? Él, que aborrecía la sodomía, se decía de forma no oficial, que había desplazado a su hermano pequeño porque gustaba demasiado de la compañía de hombres. Podían utilizar aquello como arma. Podían convencerlo.

 

\- Si el rey lo legaliza…-comenzó a decir, y Courfeyrac se mordió el labio y pasó por su lado para marcharse.

\- Lo sé. Debes calmar a nuestra Julieta. Sé que a ti te dejará entrar. Deben ver el brillo que aún posee.

 

Courfeyrac salió por la puerta del teatro casi encogido, seguramente pensando con cada músculo, cada pulso. Si aquello iba a extenderse, tendría que avisar a sus compañeros.

 

Bahorel consiguió aquel trabajo sin saber ni un ápice de teatro o dramaturgos. Lo consiguió como lo conseguía todo en la vida, como los osos consiguen la miel, con la fuerza. El director del teatro viejo quedó asombrado de su valía y decidió que aquel muchacho corpulento les costaría la mitad que dos eruditos y cargaría el doble de peso. Tampoco debía hacer mucho más.

Bahorel sabía leer poco y despacio, pero levantaba el telón casi sin ayuda y arreglaba la escena antes de que los personajes pudieran recordar que párrafo venía a continuación. Era rápido, inteligente y sus brazos habían evitado peleas entre butacas y robos entre columnas. Prouvaire le había enseñado a recitar.

La primera vez que vio su Julieta se enamoró al instante. No había visto en su Béziers natal cuello más largo y delicado, como el de un cisne. Las palabras se colaron entre sus músculos, con tanto gusto y tanta música que le hicieron pensar en el erotismo de escucharlas en la alcoba, donde las muchachas de su pueblo eran sólo suspiros y respiraciones agitadas. Esas palabras eran dignas de envolverlo como manos que se aferran ante el placer, eran pasión desnuda.

Pero bajo el vestido y el largo cabello, no encontraba Bahorel nada de lo que había visto en todas esas chicas en Béziers. No había pechos blancos y erguidos, ni caderas anchas, con curvas.

Bahorel amaba a la actriz con tanta fuerza como admiraba a su amigo fuera de la tramoya, y desde esa primera revelación, se convirtió en su protector.

Prouvaire lo educaba y lo hacía sentir digno. Le dedicaba las palabras más amables que nadie le había regalado y le hacía sentir importante. Courfeyrac era mejor bebedor, mejor jugador, pero Jehan le hacía estar vivo.

 

A veces se perdía en esa mentira. Sus sentimientos lo confundían. A menudo cuando lo vestía, se le escapaba un beso en el cuello, sólo un gesto tranquilizador. Retiraba el dorado cabello y amaba la dulce piel que se erizaba bajo su roce. Idealizaba a Julieta, pero al ver a Prouvaire vestido nuevamente de hombre, el pelo recogido y la camisa ceñida sobre un pecho masculino, no sabía lo que sentía.

 

Tocó a la puerta con los nudillos, esperando un suspiro ahogado que no llegaba. Lo que bloqueaba la puerta cedió, pero Bahorel no se atrevió a entrar sin pedir permiso. En las tabernas era atrevido; en el teatro, sumiso y responsable.

 

\- ¿Mi señor? –preguntó con timidez. Sus ojos intentaron colarse entre las rendijas de luz sin tocar la puerta con sus manos.

\- Sí. Entrad, pero no me miréis. – la voz de Prouvaire era pastosa y lánguida-.Si me miráis ya no querréis ver a Julieta.

\- Sois hermoso igualmente, señor –contestó Bahorel con cariño en la voz.

 

No hubo respuesta y Bahorel aceptó la invitación. La alcoba era sombría y sólo unos pocos rayos habían podido vencer a las cortinas. El sol de poniente se cerraba sobre las telas rojizas. Y allí, en el centro, el actor se hallaba sentado en un baúl lleno de ropa, con las manos en la cara, tapando su vergüenza.

 

\- Courfeyrac estaba tan asustado –comenzó a decir, entre sollozos-. El muchacho es exagerado como él sólo. Recuerdo cuando dijo que había pescado siete truchas en el lago Pavin.

Bahorel sonrió.

\- Recuerdo esa historia. La leyenda dice que ese lago alberga una puerta al infierno y él pensó que había molestado a un demonio, que incluso lo siguió hasta París. Piensa que en cualquier momento vendrá a visitarlo pero…

\- Pero sólo si vuelve a comer pescado –acabó por él. Jean levantó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía los ojos vidriosos e irritados. Cuando Bahorel lo miró, el cariño atravesó la habitación y sólo deseó protegerlo. Se agachó frente a él y tomó sus manos. Eran pequeñas y de dedos largos, ¡Ah, había imaginado tantas veces que era una muchacha! Tantas veces como veces esas manos le habían dado calor.

 

\- No habéis nacido para estar triste –le dijo sin soltar sus manos. Su voz fue un susurro que se perdió en la tarde.

\- No debí nacer para ser Julieta tampoco, me temo –confesó Jean. Su voz seguía siendo temblorosa, pero ante el contacto, parecía más entero -. Vos me diréis que no es verdad, aún cuando no habéis visto a otra. A una que lo parece de verdad. ¿Qué sé yo de las mujeres? Ni siquiera tengo hermanas.

 

Bahorel le levantó la barbilla y se perdió en sus ojos azules.

 

\- Eso os hace mejor actor. Y dejadme deciros que sois intrépido. Nadie puede callaros. El público os ama –Quería tanto demostrarle que era verdad, pero él no era nadie o así se sentía.

\- ¿Pero me amará aquel al que quiero amar? –susurró Prouvaire a un milímetro de sus labios. El aire se mezcló entre sus pieles, dulce y adictivo como la manzana de Adán.

\- No me améis – contestó Bahorel, porque en el fondo lo sabía. A veces lo encontraba mirándole. Y quería tanto mirarlo como él se merecía, pero sería injusto -. Alguien como vos está por encima de ese amor. No quiero partiros en dos. No tengo espada.

\- Hay en ese cuerpo un poeta –le dijo Prouvaire levantándose. No era la primera vez que Bahorel lo rechazaba. A veces lo hacía después de que el actor hubiera sido demasiado atrevido.

 

Sin embargo, a veces brotaba una esperanza. Era como si el asistente girara en su aura, como si el poeta fuera su sol. Le quemaba, pero no podía dejarlo. Lo amaba. No como él merecía, pero su amor era genuino.

 

\- ¿Me amaríais si fuera una mujer? –le dijo mirándose al espejo. Tenía el pelo enredado y Bahorel lo miró con una sonrisa casi invisible.

\- Eso no importa. Miradme –le dijo bajando la cabeza. Lo primero que vio fueron los callos de sus dedos -. Aquello que merecéis, se os dará. Encontraréis a alguien que os hará sentir perfecto, tan feliz y tan puro. Alguien que os ame tal y como sois, que no vea en vos a Julieta, ni a Fedria. Alguien que os mire y os vea a vos. Alguien culto y con maneras, con las manos cuidadas de guantes de seda.

 

Prouvaire sonrió sin dejar de mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Bahorel sabía que no podía ser el elegido y Jean no podía enfadarse con él. Si sólo podía tener su amistad y algo parecido a un sueño de vez en cuando, tomaría cuanto se le diera.

 

\- ¿Y quién soy yo? ¿Quién soy yo sin esas criaturas maravillosas? No soy Helena, pero ansío tanto la mirada de Paris, ¿Y quién es Julieta si no está en mi piel? –suspiró mientras se peinaba. Bahorel tomó el cepillo entre sus dedos y dejó que sus callos acariciaran los rizos pajizos.

 

Él no era Paris ni Romeo.


	2. El asalto de los cobardes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muchas gracias por las visitas, kudos y comentarios!!

 

                                      

 

 

Cuando Courfeyrac llegó al teatro del Marais, llevaba la camisa por fuera y el pelo pegado a la frente. Sus pies ardían como el metal en la hoguera, pero no paró para adecentarse (tampoco es que se hubiera mirado en un espejo). Le sorprendió poder adentrarse entre las butacas sin que un operario lo interceptara. El asistente debía estar en alguna taberna, donde solía pasar las tardes, o al menos siempre que Courfeyrac se lo encontraba y hablaban de lo bello que estaba Enjolras vestido de Desdémona. Siempre acababa lamentándose de lo que le suponía desnudarlo cada día. Courfeyrac era educado, pero ya olía que acabaran hablando siempre del mismo tema cuando se encontraban. Era educado, e iba algo ebrio cuando aquello ocurría, la verdad.Estaba llegando a la escena cuando una voz grave y autoritaria lo hizo parar en seco, congelado y estático. Miró hacia arriba y observó desde esa perspectiva a un hombre que le parecía enorme, retirándose la sombra de una mancha con un pañuelo.

 -Sois Combeferre, ¿verdad? –El hombre lo miró con una ceja levantada, pero más cordialidad -¿No me recordáis? –Courfeyrac intentó no parecer decepcionado, pero ciertamente le dolía el cuello de mirar hacia arriba y dio dos pasos atrás. Combeferre parecía desde allí algo más pequeño.

-Que os recuerde no significa que no me sorprenda vuestra visita. La representación ha terminado.

-¡No soy un espía! –se defendió Courfeyrac con rapidez y voz chillona.

Combeferre sonrió como si hubiera hablado un niño.

 -No he dicho yo tal cosa –su gesto era dulce y su cara se descubrió entre las velas; su piel era blanca al fin, aunque enrojecida por la fuerza con la que se había retirado el betún.

-Debe ser horrible –dijo Courfeyrac de pronto, olvidando que era víctima de una urgencia –cubrir una piel tan hermosa con capas de betún.

-Si no, no sería el moro de Venecia –Combeferre bajó de las tablas con un salto y se acercó a él. A la misma altura, Courfeyrac pudo ver que le sacaba una cabeza, pero su mirada no le atemorizaba. Quizás tenía que intentar evitar esa manía de hablar de más, y eso incluía cortejar.

\- ¿Qué os trae al Marais? –preguntó Combeferre con impaciencia.

Courfeyrac se hallaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Venía a avisaros, ¿Puedo tutearos? –dijo Courfeyrac de pronto, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

-¿Sois mi amigo? –le contestó Combeferre. Había más curiosidad que otra cosa en su voz.

-¿Queréis que lo sea? –El joven se sentía irresistible y sonrió con seguridad.

-Hacedlo. No he matado más que en el escenario.

-Oh, es que tengo esa pequeña regla. Mi familia son mis colegas. Y tú –marcó la palabra con el tono y sus manos-, tú eres uno de ellos. No vendría a avisaros si no me importara lo que os pasara. En realidad temo por Desdémona esta noche. Apuesto a que has oído los rumores –dijo al fin.

-De rumores no vivimos los actores. Sé leer, y he leído –Combeferre dio vueltas alrededor de él y Courfeyrac se sintió al fin intimidado -. Perdonad que yo no os tutee. He leído los ensayos de Molière sobre las mujeres, sobre los trabajos que deberían desempeñar. Sé que divierte al rey. Podría convencerlo de su verdad.

-Está pensando en hacer un teatro. La comedia francesa –anunció Courfeyrac -. Tanto tiempo peleando por tener un teatro nuevo y se lo regala a ese cómico.

\- No me malinterpretéis. Soy el primero en valorar la igualdad, y Enjolras, creedme.

\- Te creo –una vez dado el permiso. Courfeyrac no iba a volver a hablar de vos. No le gustaba. Le recordaba a los religiosos y a los amigos de su padre.

\- Sin embargo, qué dolor cuando le veo amar lo que hace. Enjolras no sabe hacer otra cosa  Sólo es capaz de hacer aquello que despierta sus pasiones. Que injusticia que se lo quitaran –Combeferre se paró muy cerca de él; sus ojos eran grises, pero profundos- ¿No puede haber una solución que favorezca a las mujeres y a aquellos actores que las representan? Cuando pienso en aquel heraldo que traerá esa ley para cambiarlo todo…No me imagino interpretando a Otelo sin Enjolras.

\- Ni yo a Romeo sin mi Julieta.

\- ¿Cuántas mujeres ricas habrán oído la noticia? ¿Cuántas vivirán de esa idea? –enfatizó Combeferre abriendo los brazos -. ¿Qué será de nuestros compañeros, entonces?

 

…………

 

 

Cuando Courfeyrac se marchó dejando su recado, Combeferre sintió la imperiosa necesidad de buscar a Enjolras. Las noticias sobre la actriz que representaría en la corte empeoraban la situación que Combeferre ya conocía.

Lo encontró recogiendo sus últimas cosas, con el sayo puesto. No llevaba jubón sobre la camisa, como si quisiera ocultar su pasado distinguido. El sayo era del color de la uva de Burdeos, rojo oscuro con cuello de seda. Se había recogido el pelo, como si intentara reivindicar su masculinidad.

 - ¿Ya te vas? –le dijo Combeferre con la voz alterada. Combeferre era reservado para ser un actor, y sólo tuteaba a la gente en la que confiaba plenamente.

Enjolras parecía tranquilo. Ni se molestó en ponerse un sombrero sobre el cabello revuelto.

-Es noche cerrada ya. Hemos terminado aquí –contestó sin más.

-Amigo mío, no quisiera decirte esto –Combeferre lo tomó del brazo acercándolo a él -, por mucho que ya hayamos hablado del tema.

-Hablarlo no hizo que desapareciera –respondió Enjolras con los labios llenos, sin miedo en la voz -. He conversado con Grantaire. Creo que tu noticia es la suya. Sólo algo parecido te haría ser tan comedido.

-Camino sobre cristales rotos –le respondió su amigo sin apenas voz-. Asustarte es lo último que pretendo.

-Entonces no estoy asustado –le contestó Enjolras.

 Combeferre lo miró. Intentaba encontrar en él una debilidad, pero Enjolras siguió de pie, con los hombros rectos, altivo. Sabía que algún día, y no sería tarde, los rumores serían las noticias, y las noticias, las leyes.

 -Mantén la calma, pero no me mientas. No así –Combeferre se acercó a la pequeña mesa en la que, tras la representación, los personajes femeninos dejaban las joyas. Allí tomó una copa que llenó de vino hasta la mitad y bebió de un trago.

-No quiero ser el títere de un rey, amigo –Enjolras apretó los puños hasta que le dolieron las manos -. Si uno de ellos va a decidir mi futuro, no le daré tal alegría. No me verá dejar el teatro hasta que despeguen mis pies de la madera y me arranquen las manos del corsé. Yo soy Desdémona. Encontrad a una mujer que sea mejor que yo, y traedla –dijo con tono duro. La rabia hacía que sus cejas se juntaran en un gesto desdeñoso-. Le daré mi corona si es mejor. Hombre o mujer, no haré distinción.

-¿Y qué harás cuando esté penalizado? ¿Arriesgarás tu cabeza? ¿Ocultarás tu corazón en una mazmorra? –dijo Combeferre, había miedo en su voz.

-Lucharé como debió luchar Desdémona por su vida. Esa es la única elección que me queda.

 

………

 

             La noticia llegó pocas semanas después. El rey Sol envió heraldos a todos los teatros de París y a las tabernas más pequeñas. Era irónico, pues en éstas había mujeres actuando desde hacía años, pero ellas no toleraban que las obligaran a que todos los personajes femeninos fueran mujeres. Algunas mujeres hacían de Enrique VIII y verdaderamente lo vieron abusivo. Había hombres que llevaban corsés tanto como mujeres con espada en esa parte de la ciudad. Allí, apenas importaba quién hiciera qué.

 El tono alarmado de la carta, que el monarca seguramente sólo había firmado, germinó en la gente. Entre los nobles se empezó a desatar el miedo a los hombres actrices. Se aseguraba que eran como prostitutas que sodomizarían a sus hijos vestidos de tul y maquillaje en polvo, pero con un arma destructiva entre las piernas.

  El Duque de Orleáns intentó hacer que el rey fuera más prudente, pero ya no era delfín de Francia, y su hermano lo había desterrado de Versalles hacía años. Lo llamaba “enfermo” y “sodomita”, y sus ideas no hacían más que corroborar sus teorías. En tan solo un mes, las representaciones se cancelaron para hacer pruebas a todas las jóvenes que querían ser Desdémona, Helena o Julieta.

Los anteriores dueños del papel estaban malditos.

 

   Fue la tarde que el teatro cerró sus puertas, la que encontró a Grantaire corriendo hacia la alcoba de Otelo. Hacía una semana que Combeferre ya no se vestía.

\- ¿Habéis visto a Enjolras? –preguntó Grantaire sin respiración, y el actor lo miró con los ojos oscuros del desaliento.

\- Hace días que no lo veo. No es extraño que se oculte. Los hombres de bien se han puesto violentos –reconoció Combeferre. Aunque se le había mantenido el trabajo, estaba asustado por el revuelo que se había alcanzado con la nueva ley.

\- Sabéis que no se cortará el pelo, que no dejará de cruzar las piernas, tocando el arpa con sus dedos. Mi señor es Desdémona.

\- Grantaire, sé que lo amáis. Vuestra voz me lo confirma sin palabras –le dijo Combeferre. Grantaire enrojeció y se apartó para que el actor se levantara.

Combeferre fue hacia él y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Si lo encontrarais por mí… –le dijo -. Temo que se haya marchado, pero temo aún más que siga en París, lejos de todo lo que conoce.

\- Haría cualquier cosa por actuar –reconoció Grantaire. Lo conocía al dedillo; Recordaba cada conversación entre bambalinas, cada dedo esbelto sujetándose a él para quitarse las medias de seda, cada impulso insolente -. Hay teatros oscuros en los sótanos de algunas tabernas. Cada noche representan sátiras, pero ése no es lugar para él. Su belleza se perdería entre la basura y la decadencia.

\- Cualquier cosa –Combeferre lo cogió del brazo y le habló con seriedad-.Él haría cualquier cosa por ser una actriz otra vez. En la palestra, es lo único que puede ser.

 

……..

  No lo encontró en las dos noches siguientes. Grantaire se perdió en las tabernas y teatros más escondidos. Bebió hasta de la última copa, desesperado. Durmió entre barriles y comió más bien poco. Una semana después, su semblante era el de un indigente y Combeferre no lo había visto aparecer en días.

 Monsieur Mabeuf, el director del Marais por aquel entonces, tenía una extraña cadena de muchachas a las puertas del teatro. Apreciaba a Enjolras, y era el principal admirador de su trabajo (además del máximo favorecido por su éxito), pero las leyes eran más fuertes que su cariño y tenía que comer para seguir viviendo. De todas formas, su estrella había huido, aunque Combeferre no quisiera reconocerlo.

Combeferre, por su parte, a veces no era capaz de entender por qué seguía confiando en Grantaire, y dedicaba las noches a buscar por su cuenta. Tenía la paciencia de un santo, pero carecía de los contactos, así que a la cuarta noche se dio por vencido y paró en el Corinto para calentarse las manos y la garganta.

 Los hombres hablaban de cómo las mujeres se habían vuelto locas y preparaban sus papeles en lugar de atender a sus maridos, padres o hermanos. Era un tema recurrente entre los hombres de capa y almilla, mientras que los trabajadores no tenían esa suerte, ya que ni ellos ni sus esposas o hermanas sabían leer. El barullo se repartía, por tanto, entre borrachos sin conversación civilizada aparente y ricos que se quejaban en voz alta de su desdichada suerte.

 Combeferre se acercó al tabernero, que limpiaba platos de madera sin mucho tino.

\- Señor –le dijo-, un coñac y dos palabras, por favor.

\- ¿Palabras? –dijo el tabernero, que carecía de pelo y de sombrero-. A las tabernas uno sólo trae penas.

\- Sólo una pregunta, señor…

\- Lesgles…me llaman Bossuet. Estos de aquí –dijo señalando a dos hombres que se tambaleaban sobre un banco en un rincón -. Supongo que vos también podéis, os lo permito.

\- Soy Combeferre. Mi nombre no os interesa, pero contestadme. ¿Habéis visto al operario del Marais? Viene mucho por aquí. Debe ser un buen cliente, pues bebe y juega como un caballero. Es más ancho que alto y tiene esta nariz algo inclinada.

\- Dejadme pensar –dijo el señor Lesgles olvidando los platos. Por su cara, no estaba surtiendo efecto-. El caso es que conozco al caballero.

\- No ha venido en la última semana –Una voz varonil y rota habló en el otro extremo de la barra. Combeferre se fijó en que el hombre se les había acercado motivado por la conversación.

\- Sois Bahorel, ¿no es así? –le dijo Combeferre-. Os he visto en el teatro viejo. ¿Cómo está Romeo? –preguntó casi con diversión.

\- Quién me preocupa ahora es Julieta –dijo Bahorel con sinceridad- ¿Por qué buscáis a Grantaire? ¿Ya no trabaja para vos?

\- Me temo que estamos en la misma situación. Me preocupa mi Desdémona. Al menos la antigua Desdémona, ya me entendéis.

El tabernero se alejó un poco al ver que el caballero encontraba a alguien que le ofreciera mejor información.

\- Enjolras ha desaparecido –concluyó Combeferre-. Requerí a Grantaire para su búsqueda y ahora no sé nada de ambos. Qué locura nos ha tocado vivir.

\- Monsieur Prouvaire no sale de casa. Mi señor es orgulloso. Cosette Fauchelevent ha conseguido el papel de Julieta y él ha muerto con el nombramiento.

\- Creo que Enjolras simplemente no quiso ver ese día –confesó Combeferre y se irguió para marcharse - ¿No habéis visto a Grantaire, entonces?

\- Me gustaría ayudaros, señor –anunció Bahorel con pena. Se notaba que estaba siendo sincero.

 

Combeferre salía por la puerta, el coñac quemando sus entrañas, cuando un bulto pequeño y agachado tropezó contra él. Cuando éste levantó la cabeza pudo ver que se trataba de Courfeyrac,  que venía acalorado y agitado.

 

\- Qué mala ventura encontrarte aquí –le dijo Courfeyrac con la voz alterada por la angustia-. Me gustaría que fuera otro momento y hablaríamos de Platón, o de lo que tú quisieras, pero me temo que debo entregar malas noticias ¿Está Bahorel dentro?

\- Sí –Combeferre notó que Courfeyrac respiraba con dificultad y lo sujetó posando una mano en su espalda. El chico se lo agradeció con la mirada-. Os acompaño.

\- Eres un ángel –le dijo mientras Combeferre lo ayudaba a moverse entre la gente y las mesas.

Al verlos, Bahorel se levantó y corrió a su encuentro, alarmado. Parecía que Courfeyrac había venido corriendo desde Pottiers. 

\- Señor, venís en mal estado y del color de las manzanas. Decidme, ¿Me buscabais? Espero que no, y que sólo hayáis perdido una apuesta –dijo Bahorel sin apenas una pausa.

Courfeyrac cogió aire y se tapó la cara con las manos. La mano en su espalda se tensó.

\- ¡Qué más quisiera beber contigo, Bahorel! Incluso pedirte que me protegieras de mis deudas. Siéntate o te caerás – le dijo con la voz temblorosa. Bahorel se acercó más a él.

\- Disparadme ahora que estoy de pie –contestó Bahorel con sobresalto.

\- Hablad o me mataréis –añadió Combeferre.

\- ¡Es mi dulce poeta! –anunció Courfeyrac con un sollozo- ¿Cómo puede alguien rasgar la belleza con sus propias manos? ¿Cómo se altera tanta perfección con un solo golpe?           

Bahorel le apretó el brazo para que hablara más rápido y conciso; estaba empezando a sentirse enfermo.

\- Fueron esos hombres, en aquel callejón. No dejo de preguntarme por qué lo dejé en esa mala sombra. Apenas nos veíamos las caras ahí. Siempre ha sido tan obstinado, tú lo sabes Bahorel. Eran cinco, quizás más. Nadie consigue decirme nada. Había girado hacia la calle del Latrán cuando escuché las voces –Courfeyrac tomó aire y dos lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos esmeralda-. Lo llamaron “princesa” y los golpes resonaron entre el muro y la noche. Apenas lo reconocí al verlo allí.

\- ¿Quiénes eran? Decídmelo. –Bahorel no derramó una lágrima. La rabia no se lo permitía.

\- Nobles, señores. Hablaban bien –respondió Courfeyrac.

\- No penséis en eso ahora –les dijo Combeferre -. Pensad en ayudar a vuestro amigo, en su recuperación.

\- Tenemos que llevarlo a un médico –añadió Courfeyrac. Bahorel no era capaz de pensar en nada que no fuera venganza -. Está en mi alcoba y te ruego, Bahorel, que no te asustes al verlo ¡Esa cara de porcelana! Cómo la han mancillado.

 Combeferre iba a hablar cuando el tabernero se acercó a los hombres con sigilo y habló con voz queda. 

\- Ha sido deshonroso escucharos, pero cómo ignorar tantos gritos entre mis paredes –dijo -. Me acuerdo del señor Prouvaire, y de lo bondadoso que era en sus propinas. Hacía los días más radiantes con sus rimas, sí señor.

 Nadie entendía qué quería decirles el hombre hasta que volvió a hablar.

 - Conozco a este médico que vive en Montmorency, es un amigo. El terreno está lo bastante alejado para que sea tranquilo y el campo aligera cualquier recuperación, o eso dice el doctor Joly.

\- ¿El doctor Joly? –preguntó Bahorel.

\- Mis señores verán que es discreto, y acogerá a su poeta por muy poco. Lo sanará y le devolverá la alegría. Quedará como nuevo –dijo Lesgles con más entusiasmo del esperado, como si hablara de un chaleco -, pero apurad, es obvio que lleváis prisa. Os daré la dirección.

 

   Los tres hombres corrieron hacia los cuartos en los que dormía Courfeyrac, y Combeferre les ayudó a alquilar un coche.

   Cuando Bahorel entró al cuarto y vio el pequeño bulto encogido, se le partió el corazón. Había teñido las sábanas de rojo y su cara estaba magullada e hinchada. Apenas podía abrir uno de sus preciosos ojos. Bahorel sólo pudo derrumbarse, como una torre que cae ante un cañonazo. Se armó de valor y envolvió a Jehan en una de las mantas que yacían a los pies de la cama, y lo tomó en sus brazos como a un niño pequeño. El muchacho se agarró a su cuello ansiando ser protegido.

 - ¿Habéis venido a salvarme, Bahorel? –dijo en un susurro. La voz cristalina de la tramoya parecía escondida entre sus labios hinchados.

\- No malgastéis vuestros latidos con mi nombre, _mon petit_. Mientras yo os escolte nadie volverá a haceros daño, nunca. Dormid en mis brazos y despertaréis de esta pesadilla.

   Cuando salió, vio a Courfeyrac apoyado en la puerta con las manos sobre la cara. Parecía a punto de caer. Combeferre, que había olvidado a Grantaire y su búsqueda, lo miró con preocupación.

 - Necesita descansar –le dijo Combeferre a Bahorel -. Me quedaré aquí esta noche si no me necesitáis. Tomad –le entregó un puñado de monedas que Bahorel agradeció sin palabras, intentando no despertar a Prouvaire.

\- Cuidadlo –le dijo Bahorel señalando la cabeza de rizos que pertenecía a Courfeyrac -. Ahora, os dejo.

\- Buena suerte  –Le respondió Combeferre señalando el bulto en sus brazos.

 

………………..

 

  Cuando los rayos entraron por la ventana de su cuarto, Courfeyrac abrió un ojo, notando que estaba en lo que solía llamar hogar. Se sentía tan cansado que los músculos se le habían quedado pegados a la sábana. No la reconocía; no era la sábana en la que se había levantado la mañana anterior. ¿La había cambiado sin darse cuenta?

 Se quedó sentado unos minutos, absorto y desorientado, hasta que una presencia tranquilizadora inundó su pequeño espacio. 

\- ¡Por fin! Llegué a pensar que habíais muerto.

Courfeyrac miró al costado y se encontró con la sonrisa franca de Combeferre.

\- Por Dios que me has custodiado –le dijo Courfeyrac, y añadió con un bostezo- ¿Has dormido?

\- Algo –respondió Combeferre encogiéndose de hombros y señalando dos cojines y una manta en el suelo.

\- Sí que soy mal anfitrión. –Courfeyrac se sentó en el borde de la cama comprobando que había sido desprovisto del chaleco y los bombachos. Llevaba puesta una camisola larga y blanca y unos calzones grandes.

\- He dormido en sitios peores –le contestó Combeferre con una mueca.

Courfeyrac la aceptó con una sonrisa; sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que ofrecer a aquel que lo había cuidado toda la noche. Sí que era mal anfitrión, sin una cama decente y ni un pedazo de pan. 

\- Os habéis puesto rojo –le dijo Combeferre, sin dejar de mirarlo.

     Courfeyrac se acarició las mejillas. Estaban calientes.

\- Porque estoy avergonzado de no tener nada que ofrecerte ¿Y yo quiero llamarte amigo? Te ruego no te vayas, que sé que en el mercado al menos podría pagar dos manzanas –Courfeyrac tiró de él mientras hablaba y Combeferre cayó en la cama, casi encima de su anfitrión. Sus caras estaban demasiado juntas, de modo que Courfeyrac sólo tuvo que susurrar-. Duerme. Deja que Morfeo te lleve. Yo volveré antes de que hayas cerrado los ojos.

\- ¿En vuestro lecho, decís? –observó Combeferre. La situación lo divertía y lo turbaba a partes iguales. Qué extraño era este Courfeyrac.

\- Mi lecho es mejor que el suelo –le respondió Courfeyrac como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -. Deja que te cuide como me has cuidado tú. Luego podrás volver al teatro. Las preocupaciones lo son menos sin sueño y con comida, créeme.

\- Sois directo –le dijo Combeferre, aunque dejó que la sábana que el mismo había puesto antes de acostar a Courfeyrac lo atrapara.

\- Soy muchas cosas. Soy actor –respondió Courfeyrac acariciándole la barbilla con un dedo.

 

 Cuando Combeferre empezó a notar la calidez del gesto, la mano ya se había marchado.

 

…………..

   Aquella tarde, Courfeyrac acompañó a Combeferre al teatro y hablaron durante todo el camino, dejando las preocupaciones de ambos atrás.

\- Y ahora, señor, tengo que irme –dijo Combeferre cuando llegaron a la _Rue des Francs- Burgesois_ -. Aquí parto. Espero veros con noticias sobre vuestro amigo. Ahora, encontrar a una nueva Desdémona es mi prioridad.

\- ¿Esperas verme, dices? –le contestó Courfeyrac con alegría en la voz. El calor volvió a sus mejillas, aunque el aire era algo frío -. Sucederá entonces, si eso deseas.

 Combeferre le ofreció la mano algo avergonzado. Se notaba que, pese a su timidez, disfrutaba de los cumplidos. Courfeyrac la tomó y se despidió con una sonrisa. No tenía un balcón al que proclamar su amor, como Romeo, pero lo sentía en el alma. Como buen actor, sabía perfectamente que no importaba si su alma gemela llevaba largos vestidos o jubones de flores doradas y camisas anchas. Cuando le estrechara la mano, lo sabría.

Entonces, lo supo. Como era lógico, le dio miedo. Y el miedo se convirtió en la emoción más maravillosa que nunca había sentido.

 

…………..

 

El doctor Joly vivía en una casa de campo a las afueras de París. Era una casa vieja custodiada por lavanda y manzanos, con piedra desgastada y maltrecha por los años y las lluvias de otoño. Viajaba a caballo atendiendo a todo aquel que lo necesitara, fuera cual fuera su estatus. No necesitaba más que aquello que plantaba y aquello que vendía. Para él, la medicina no era un negocio; era una pasión, y como todas las pasiones, ésta lo obsesionaba por las noches. Porque no podía curar a todo el mundo.

 Sabía que vivía en una época complicada. La edad media había dejado la peste a las espaldas, y la mayoría de gente seguía rezando para que Dios no volviera a enfadarse. Del empirismo racional no quedaba ni aquella losa que Paracelso plantó años atrás. Los campesinos seguían confiando en las plantas y en las manos juntas en penitencia, no en los venenos capaces de salvar a las personas. Era una estupidez. Se reían de Joly cuando decía que el mercurio podía matar, y también curar en una dosis pequeña.

 - Hay un holandés –Le decía un día a su vecina, la señora Dubois, una mujer obesa que mataba gallinas con una mano-, que ha inventado una máquina para las telas. Pretendía obtener las mejores telas si podía observar las fibras de cerca. En cambio, vio a estos animalitos. Los llama animáculos. Dice que están en todas partes y que se transmiten por el aire.

\- ¿Son acaso abejas? – le contestó la mujer con una ceja levantada. Qué poco entendía a aquel que se llamaba a sí mismo doctor.

\- No, _madame_. Son más pequeños. No podemos verlos con el ojo humano. Sólo esta máquina es capaz de adivinarlos en la inmensidad. Se llama microscopio.

\- ¿Y de qué sirve ver aquello que no podemos comer o beber? Si inventaran más máquinas para transportarnos por la ciudad, mi buen doctor, iría usted a París con la primera carta de la mañana…

\- Creo que no entiende usted lo que significa este descubrimiento –le dijo Joly con la voz dura, pero un deje de comprensión ante la ignorancia.

Obviamente, la señora se ofendió y dejó de hacerle tartas de calabaza al doctor.

Desde aquel desafortunado momento, la casa del médico olía siempre a calabaza. Ya se encargaba la señora Dubois de dejar sus tartas en el alféizar de la ventana, a la vista y al olfato de su vecino.

 

Eso fue lo primero que notó Jehan cuando despertó. Olía a calabaza, pero también a lavanda, y sintió un aire puro que rara vez circulaba por la ciudad. Su cama era grande, de sábanas limpias y frescas. No sabía donde estaba, y su último recuerdo era Bahorel. Sus brazos fuertes flexionados bajo sus rodillas. Rescatándole.

Notó al incorporarse que le dolían hasta las uñas de los pies. Entonces vio esas caras de nuevo: El odio nublando sus miradas, y los palos, los insultos rodeando su buen humor.

Había decidido que la paz era más maravillosa que la batalla y había aceptado reunirse con Cosette Fauchelevent para enterrar el hacha que dividía a las dos Julietas. Estaba escribiendo, y Courfeyrac decía que era bueno. Ese día sentía que quizás, había otro camino marcado para él, uno igual de brillante que ser la dama más bonita de toda la escena parisina. Y como una mariposa que pierde las alas al llegar la noche, su sueño se convirtió en pesadilla.

Intentó sentarse sobre el colchón de paja y plumas y ahogó un gemido. El costado estaba inflamado; le dolía incluso pensar.  Intentaba calmarse, cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe seco.

\- ¡Señor qué alegría! –un joven apenas mayor que él, de piernas largas y ojos grandes, entró en el cuarto con brío. Se notaba que estaba feliz de un modo casi exagerado -. Tres días lleváis durmiendo. Le dije a aquel asistente que se marchara, o iba a perder su empleo. Escribiré al teatro. Qué preocupado estaba.

 Jehan abrió aún más los ojos  y escudriñó al desconocido. Era dinámico y tenía los ojos de un color… quizás verde, meloso, gatuno.

\- Os apliqué linimento de lavanda y romero en la espalda. No tenía un color bonito.

\- Gracias –murmuró Jean con amabilidad - ¿Acaso sois médico?

\- ¿Acaso sois adivino? –respondió el supuesto médico con alegría- . Soy el doctor Joly, aunque miento con el nombre, pues nunca me he doctorado –El doctor se acercó a la cama y susurró contra su oído- : Debéis saber cómo son estos alegres granjeros. Uno utiliza un poco de romero por aquí y por allí, dos palabras en latín y ya es Fracastoro.

\- Conozco ese idioma –dijo Prouvaire con sorpresa, incorporándose un poco más.

\- Pero no sois médico –aventuró Joly- ¡Entonces sois poeta! –añadió. Jehan se sonrojó un poco.

     Casi había olvidado el dolor.

 Desde entonces, cada persona que pasaba por debajo de la ventana del doctor, podía ver una silueta hermosa e indescifrable. No podían decir si era una mujer, un hombre o un niño pequeño. Sólo adivinaban que tenía una pluma en la mano y un cuaderno en el regazo y que miraba al horizonte. Así comenzó Prouvaire a recuperarse.


	3. Lo que devuelve el viento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No os preocupéis por la ausencia de E/R en el capítulo anterior, que vuelven con fuerza!!
> 
> Gracias por todo!

                                              

                                        

 

 

El tercer día desde el ataque recibió todo el teatro viejo, y en especial Courfeyrac, la visita del barón. Marius Pontmercy era un joven algo aniñado, de pelo moreno y rebelde, algunas pecas adornando sus mejillas y unos ojos grisáceos de aspecto inocente. Hablaba con prudencia y apocamiento, pero resaltaba sus convicciones con gestos de manos largas y cuidadas. Courfeyrac lo encontró gracioso, aún cuando parecía haberse adueñado del teatro tras la famosa ley a favor de las actrices.

\- Sabed, señor, que no pretendo avasallaros –le dijo Marius a Courfeyrac tras una hora inmerso en el ensayo. Julieta aún no había aparecido -. Mi prometida, mademoiselle Fauchelevent es justa y admira a monsieur Prouvaire. Habría escuchado con gusto sus consejos.

\-   También admiraba Bruto a César –le contestó Courfeyrac.

\- ¿Qué queréis decir? –intentó adivinar el barón, pero Courfeyrac se calmó. El barón parecía ofendido -. Condeno el acto violento al que vuestro compañero fue sometido. Cosette es piadosa y no deja de hablar de Jean Prouvaire y de cómo gustaría de visitarlo.

\- Perdonadme entonces –Courfeyrac bajó la voz y se acercó a la butaca en la que Marius se había acomodado -. Estamos alterables estos días.

\-  ¿Practicáis esgrima, monsieur Courfeyrac? –preguntó Pontmercy de repente.

\-  Me temo que no –Courfeyrac jugaba como mucho al _Paumé,_ un deporte parecido al tenis que sustituía las raquetas por las palmas de las manos.

\-  Pero sabéis que cuando alguien gana, otro tiene que perder –El barón lo miró a los ojos. Había algo de empatía en sus palabras -. Mi amada Cosette ha estudiado a Shakespeare hasta dormirse en sus líneas. Ella merecía una oportunidad, y eso llevaba implícito hacer daño a alguien, aunque eso fuera lo último que ella pretendía.

\- Dejad que la conozca, y podré juzgarla –contestó Courfeyrac ya sin dureza-. Es una mujer, y a mis oídos ha llegado que es bella y de voz lírica, pero eso no la convierte en Julieta. Traedla mañana al ensayo, barón, y dejad que interprete sus líneas. Si mi Romeo puede amarla, yo la amaré.

Pontmercy se puso color escarlata y los ojos se le abrieron como dos lunas llenas.

-       ¡No literalmente! –exclamó Courfeyrac – No sufráis.

    Marius sonrió con timidez y asintió, poniéndose el sombrero antes de partir.

 ………………………….

 Aquella tarde perdió el doctor a un paciente de sífilis. El cielo era claro y despejado, como si le abriera los brazos, pero Joly se sentía angustiado y perdido. Se sentía idiota. Sabía leer, escribir y aplicar cobre para cauterizar heridas, pero apenas conocía nada de todos aquellos demonios invisibles que arrancaban la vida a las personas con fiebre y sudores.

    No quería encerrarse, y a la vez, tampoco deseaba encontrarse con nadie. Aún olía a muerte a su alrededor.

  Abrió la puerta de madera que daba al jardín con resignación, y encontró a Prouvaire bajo un árbol. El sol de la tarde le doraba el cabello y las mejillas. Los golpes eran apenas perceptibles en su rostro y se ocultaban entre la ropa holgada. Joly sabía que estaba casi recuperado, al menos físicamente, pero había algo en él que no quería verle partir. La melancolía del muchacho le hacía sentir cierto cariño y esa sensación era agradable en una mente tan científica y solitaria.

 Había un libro en su regazo, como siempre, pero era un paso importante que se hubiera animado a salir de su cuarto. Estar encerrado lo debilitaba.

\-   Buenas tardes, doctor –dijo Jehan; su tono de voz era cordial e inocente, algo tentativo.

\-   Malas tardes _,  mon ami_ –respondió Joly- , pero no quiero entristeceros. Habéis salido y el sol os hace brillar. Temo no seos ya útil.

\-   No me duele el cuerpo, pero quién sabe cuando sanará mi alma. Sin embargo, hablar con vos podría ayudarme. Creed que sois útil.

Joly sonrió por primera vez desde que partiera por la mañana.

\-    ¿Tengo permiso para sentarme? –dijo el médico señalando la hierba que rodeaba su manzano más lustroso.

\-   El suelo es vuestro –le contestó Jehan con simpatía. Joly lo interpretó como una invitación y cruzó las piernas a su lado. El día era menos frío que los anteriores. Casi le sobraba la chaqueta.

\-   ¿Escribís o leéis? –dijo Joly tras unos minutos contemplativos.

\-   Os he robado la Eneida del despacho. Esperaba que no hubiera inconveniente en que la leyera –el muchacho sonrió con timidez.

\-  El único inconveniente es que leáis cosas tan tristes. Un buen médico no os lo recomendaría –señaló Joly medio en broma. El aire fresco lo hacía sentirse algo mejor, más animado.

\-   ¡Pero Eneas fundó Roma! –le dijo Jean.

\-  Después de perder a dos amores en la vida, ¿no os parece demasiado por una ciudad?

   Jehan pensó en el amor. No en Julieta, aunque había algo de imposible en su pensamiento. Pensó en Bahorel y en como el asistente lo amaba de un modo fraternal; que a veces, parecía romántico. Pensó en como siempre que conseguía tenerlo cerca, de verdad,  se rompía la cuerda entre ambos y Bahorel se alejaba, confundido. Él creía amar a Bahorel, pero ¿sería ese su amor verdadero? ¿Sería su Roma? 

\-    ¿Habéis amado, doctor Joly? –dijo Prouvaire casi ajeno. Joly se quedó pensativo.

\-   No del modo en el que ama Dido a Eneas. No habría muerto por ese amor. Ese amor me trajo aquí, de modo que debió ser profético que acabara.

\-   ¿Qué pasó? –Jean se sentía curioso, no pretendía inmiscuirse; o hacer daño.

\-   En este caso, en contra de lo que los griegos dirían, éramos demasiados –concluyó el doctor con las mejillas coloradas, pero un deje seductor en la voz. Sabía exactamente lo que acababa de confesar.

\-   ¿Demasiados? –Prouvaire lo entendió y se encendió como una hoguera.

\-    Por eso sé que perder dos amores no vale una ciudad, ni siquiera París. Al menos sé que no murieron, que ese amor sigue amando.

\-    Pero aceptasteis la soledad –añadió Prouvaire casi con un susurro.

\-    Acepté la medicina –concluyó Joly con decisión.

 ……………………………

   Vivía Combeferre en una casa pequeña a las espaldas del Marais. La casa había sido de su abuela y él era el único heredero de la pobre viuda. Sus padres habían sido humildes, pero trabajadores, y el trabajo se los llevó jóvenes. Combeferre tenía una hermana mayor que había partido a América, y que renunció a toda herencia para perseguir fortuna de la mano de un historiador francés que dibujaba tribus de salvajes y secuoyas en los bosques de Québec.

  La piedra de la casa era porosa y el viento se colaba por las rendijas, haciendo del fuego un aliado, pero Combeferre amaba su localización y su pequeño jardín. Aquella noche recordaba a su abuela plantando salvia y romero cuando escuchó pasos en el portón delantero. No eran horas de visita.

   Unos nudillos fuertes hicieron temblar la madera y el actor abrió una rendija sujetando una vara que tenía oculta tras la espalda.

\-   ¿Quién va? –susurró asomando un ojo. Se distinguía una silueta que cargaba un bulto en la oscuridad.

Un gemido heló la noche:

\-   ¡Ayudadme!

 Combeferre reconoció la voz.

\-   ¿Grantaire? –preguntó, conociendo la respuesta. Estaba seguro de que era él.

\-  Perdonad la larga ausencia, pero dejadme deciros que lo he conseguido –Grantaire señaló el bulto que se apoyaba sobre su hombro, vagamente consciente, y Combeferre reconoció los rizos rubios de su amigo. Maldita oscuridad.

\-   Perdonad vos –le dijo a Grantaire mientras abría la puerta y los dejaba pasar. Señaló hacia la cama para que el asistente dejara allí a Enjolras.

\-   Hacéis bien al ser precavido – dijo Grantaire mientras tapaba a Enjolras y le acariciaba la frente -. Pensaba que no llegaríamos a tiempo.

\-   ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Dónde estabais? –le cortó Combeferre.

 Grantaire se levantó y caminó hacia él, señalándole la mesa que ocupaba el centro de la sala para que ambos se sentaran. Combeferre lo siguió y Grantaire se acarició el cabello azabache antes de sentarse.

 

\-   ¿Tenéis vino? –dijo Grantaire casi son vergüenza, aunque era obvio que estaba alterado.

\-   Un poco. Acomodaos, os lo traigo –Combeferre caminó hacia un pequeño armario casi oculto al otro lado de la cama del que sacó una botella y dos copas.

\-  Llevo días sin dormir –suspiró Grantaire. Combeferre le llenó la copa y luego la suya por la mitad -. Pensaba que no lo encontraría y me quedé sin dinero recogiendo pistas. Al fin, una noche, una prostituta me dijo que había un hombre que cumplía mi descripción actuando en la taberna de Morain. Es un antro de perversión que se mofa del rey y la aristocracia –Grantaire hizo una pausa para beber un poco más -. Allí estaba él, vestido de Desdémona, riéndose de los nobles en un teatro improvisado, bebiendo entre comerciantes y ladrones.

\-  Ciertamente que no lo reconozco –confesó Combeferre.

\- Creo que él tampoco lo hace. Su reflejo se ha vuelto una mancha gris. – Grantaire abrió los brazos, casi suplicando-. Vos sois mejor que yo. Demostráis paciencia y sois justo. Tenéis que hacerle creer en sí mismo de nuevo. Debéis darle una razón para vivir.

Combeferre se levantó.

\- Lo tenéis en gran estima. Él no es perfecto. Sois vos el que debe hacerle ver todo lo que veis en él –Había seriedad en sus palabras, pero Combeferre habló desde su conocimiento. Sabía en parte lo que Grantaire sentía, pero no podía leer su mente o su corazón -. Debéis enseñarle que esa pasión por el teatro puede hacer el bien en otros campos. Hacedle creer.

\-   Esa tarea es una prueba de Hércules para alguien que no cree en nada. Soy escéptico, mi señor.

\-  Pero censuradme si me equivoco; creéis en él.

  Grantaire no dijo nada, y Combeferre les permitió que se quedaran esa noche. Sabía que no podía cuidar a Enjolras; no con la vorágine del teatro y la responsabilidad de encontrar una nueva Desdémona sobre él.

 A la mañana siguiente, cuando su amigo despertó, Combeferre lo sanó con sopa de pan y vino dulce, y dejó que Enjolras comiera sin dejar escapar preguntas indiscretas

 Ya era día abierto cuando Enjolras se vistió con ropa limpia y miró a Combeferre a los ojos.

\-   Puedo leerte la mente, amigo –Dijo Enjolras.

\-  Lo siento –le contestó Combeferre-. Me he preocupado tanto. Barajaba cada situación, rezando para que no estuvieras…ya sabes.

\-  No te imagino rezando –contestó Enjolras con una ceja levantada, y Combeferre no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

\-  Espero que un día tengas el valor de contármelo –dijo Combeferre con suavidad.

 ¿Qué podía contarle? ¿Qué cuando Grantaire lo encontró estaba borracho y tirado en el suelo? Nunca hallaría el valor para decirle que el maquillaje se le esparcía por la cara, y que dejó que algunos hombres metieran la mano bajo su vestido. Era tan poco él. Iba en contra de todo lo que promulgaba, de todas sus creencias.

 Había convertido la elegancia de Desdémona en la decadencia de una ramera que busca un cliente para pasar la noche caliente. Las letras doradas de Shakespeare se habían convertido en palabras obscenas, burlas bañadas de coñac y desesperación.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo?

 Llevaba la ropa de su amigo. Era un hombre. El pelo recogido, un ligero camino de barba adornando sus mejillas, y sin embargo, no se reconocía. No quedaban en él dulzura, ni pasión.

 

 Así se marchó a la soledad de sus cuartos. Desde la ventana, el teatro del Marais lo saludaba con el aspecto brillante de la cultura. Lo echaba tanto de menos.

 Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Grantaire había entrado tras él, con una cesta bajo el brazo.

 -  Sería tan hermoso vivir así, sólo en las historias que nos vanaglorian –resopló Enjolras con melancolía, sin abandonar la ventana. Grantaire lo miró, había cariño en sus ojos.

\-  ¿Y repetir la misma escena una y otra vez? ¿Es ese vuestro deseo? –dijo, acercándose a él -. Dejad que os prepare algo de comer. Sois humano.

\- No tengo hambre, Grantaire –suspiró Enjolras con tristeza-. Podéis marcharos.

\-  He jurado que no lo haría –le respondió el asistente. Le dolía tanto verlo así -. Os prepararé la cama.

\-  ¡No! –gritó el actor - ¿Queréis verme caer?

\-  ¡Quiero ver cómo os levantáis! –el grito de Grantaire retumbó en las paredes y Enjolras cayó vencido sobre el suelo de piedra.

   Grantaire lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó a la cama. Estaba débil, pero no podía obligarlo a comer. Consiguió que se acostara y que el sueño lo venciera de nuevo. Grantaire no se separó de él. Le tomó la mano y no la soltó mientras dormía. Cada vez que pensaba en Enjolras, degradado en esa taberna, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Había sido tan diferente unos meses antes. Entonces era Enjolras el que le recriminaba sus acciones, sus decisiones y sus palabras. Intentaba educarlo en algo más que literatura, porque de historias, Grantaire andaba sobrado. Para él todo eran cuentos de ficción, hasta la vida.

 Ese Enjolras era obstinado, orgulloso y estar en presencia de un hombre que desprestigiaba la existencia de ese modo parecía causarle aversión. Le daba rabia ver cómo Grantaire desaprovechaba cada oportunidad. Lo aguantaba porque no tenía más remedio, aún cuando le suponía un reto convencerlo de que la vida valía la pena. Ese Enjolras no se habría dejado ayudar, no se habría mostrado vulnerable. No con él.

 Ahora dormía, y dejaba que Grantaire lo cuidara, porque ya le daba todo igual. Por momentos, Grantaire prefirió a ese otro hombre, a aquel que lo desdeñaba, aquel que tenía un motivo para vivir.

 

……

 Pasó una semana en la que ningún vecino requirió los servicios del doctor Joly. Aquello no fue ni una mala, ni una buena noticia.

 Por un lado, el hombre se volvía intranquilo cuando no tenía ningún trabajo, y en esos momentos vivir solo no lo beneficiaba demasiado. Se encerraba en sus cuartos y releía libros de anatomía según él o de brujería, según la señora Dubois. Solía pasarse las mañanas arrancando las malas hierbas, pero si pasaban semanas acababa arrancando también las buenas, lo que hacía que los campesinos del lugar lo miraran mal. Bastante les costaba a ellos mantener los cereales en pie después de las lluvias.

 Sin embargo, tras la decepción y la impotencia sufridas al perder un paciente, era necesario que el médico descansara, que reflexionara. Había pasado otras veces, y todas lo habían encontrado paseando solo por su pequeño huerto, sin fuerzas ni para arrancar las hierbas, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

 Aquella semana, en cambio, todo fue diferente. Era como si la luz entrara por la ventana, cegándolo. Y esa luz se llamaba Jean Prouvaire.

 El actor estaba visiblemente recuperado. El color había vuelto a sus mejillas y la sonrisa a sus labios. El campo le sentaba bien.

 Había encontrado en la biblioteca del doctor todo lo que necesitaba. Los libros calmaban su ansiedad, y el sol primaveral le calentaba el corazón. En ese entorno, reía como un niño, leía para los hijos de los vecinos, preparaba teatros de marionetas y le pedía a Joly que leyera para él.

 Así las tardes pasaron, bajo aquel lustroso manzano, los dos hombres leyendo por turnos.  A Joly la melancolía se le fue con las palabras y empezó a sentir la mezcla de alegría infinita y pavor que da saber que algo maravilloso no va a durar demasiado. Prouvaire tenía una vida a la que tendría que volver cuando su aceite de romero ya no fuera necesario.

  La séptima tarde se acercó Jehan al médico, que resumía todos sus casos prácticos en un viejo cuaderno. Había sacado al jardín una mesa de madera cuyas patas se estaban pudriendo. Era la mesa tan estable como su escritura.

\-  ¿Qué os mantiene tan atento, mi doctor? –le dijo Prouvaire con curiosidad- ¿No leeréis a Chapelain? Dicen que “ _La pucelle_ ” es difícil de digerir.

\-  El poeta lleva atado a su destino cantar de guerras –le contestó Joly levantando la vista de sus papeles. El chico sonrió. Parecía tan joven… -. Sin embargo mis guerras incluyen peste y dolor.

\-   Es otra guerra la del cuerpo –Jehan se sentó con él y miró sus escritos - ¿Encontráis belleza en esa otra guerra? –le dijo con inocencia.

\-  Menos de la que desearía, y en cambio me fascina cada músculo, cada pestañeo. Esa máquina que nos mantiene pegados al suelo y tan vivos que no podemos contenernos –Joly levantó la vista, asombrado por el poder de la ciencia que aún no era capaz de comprender - ¿Leéis para mí? –dijo de pronto-. No quiero enturbiar un día tan hermoso con tanta pena.

\-  Hay…hay algo que he escrito –le contestó Jean arrugando un papel que cogió de su bolsillo -. Me temo que no es ningún _Chartier_.

\-   No os lo quedéis para vos –susurró Joly.

\-  Es sólo algo que la soledad ha inspirado. No sé bien si habla de algo que profesé, o de algo que profeso ahora. Es difícil delimitar las emociones –dijo el joven con rubor en las mejillas. Abrió la pequeña hoja arrugada y comenzó a recitar con voz clara. Aquella era la voz que utilizaba para dejar al público sin palabras, y en cambio sonaba tan masculina en esa tarde…

 

“ _¿Cómo queréis que no sienta, cómo crecen las raíces?_

_De esas flores de colores que plantasteis en mi pecho_

_Cómo por arte de magia, llenasteis de girasoles_

_El jardín que antes estaba sólo lleno de temores_

_Se llenó de girasoles._

_Y las lavandas lejanas, velaban a sus jacintos_

_Esas flores de colores que arrancasteis de mi espalda_

_Sólo hay velas, mar y limbo_

_Y ese jardín postrado, dejado._

_Con ese muro de escarcha._

_Se llenó de girasoles”_

 

 Prouvaire tenía los ojos húmedos, cristalinos, y Joly no sabía qué decirle. Él también había amado y había perdido, y sin embargo en el joven pudo ver un hilo rojo de esperanza, de esos que acaba tejiendo una colcha.

Deseó que fuera por él, que esos girasoles fueran sus sonrisas, sus cuidados.

\-   ¿Lo recitaréis para alguien? –dijo Joly con la voz cuarteada de un frío que no existía.

\-  Ya lo estoy haciendo –respondió Prouvaire.

Las mejillas del doctor acompañaron al joven nuevo poeta como si se mirara en un espejo, y Jean comprendió lo que había dicho. Se levantó de un golpe y salió corriendo. Estaba tan confundido…

 El médico volvió a su cuaderno. A su lado, una bola de papel arrugado se mecía con el viento.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El poema de Jehan tiene parte de canción y de inspiración divina propia :)


	4. Palabras de amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias y espero que os guste como se van desarrollando las relaciones!!
> 
> Gracias a Elena por arreglarme el formato a parte de betear todo esto (que ya era complicado!!)

 

                                                  

 

Era casi mediodía y frente al teatro del Marais había una línea de veinte chicas con  vestidos brillantes y manuscritos enrollados en las manos. Combeferre pasó entre ellas pensando que las mejores obras teatrales de la época no debían tratarse con tan poco decoro. Se podía decir que el actor era algo maniático con la literatura. Después de todo, leer era un privilegio que pocos se podían permitir.

Al atravesar las cortinas rojas que separaban el escenario de las alcobas, que una vez habían sido gradas de una cancha de tenis, Combeferre se preguntó qué sucedía para que Mabeuf mantuviera a tantas chicas en la calle todavía. Entonces escuchó los gritos. Una chica de no más de dieciocho años agitaba los brazos con indignación. El actor pudo escuchar vagamente lo que decían:

–¿No decía la ley que cualquier mujer podría interpretar a otra mujer?

–Escuchadme, señorita. Estamos buscando una dama elegante, una Desdémona –le decía Mabeuf con cierta diplomacia–. No se trata de escoger a cualquier chica que quiera hacer la prueba.

–¡Pero no me dejáis intentarlo! –dijo ella con desesperación–. ¿Es por mi aspecto? ¿Porque no soy burguesa?

Aquello desconcertó a Combeferre y tuvo que intervenir. Salió de entre la tela de terciopelo como si acabara de llegar y vio cómo Mabeuf le pedía ayuda con los ojos. La muchacha estaba de espaldas, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, Combeferre vio la furia de su mirada.

–Señorita –dijo Combeferre con dulzura. No se hablaba con desdén a las niñas, aunque no fueran nobles.

–Señor, escuchadme. Sólo quiero hacer la prueba. –Sus manos se unieron en una plegaría y el vestido se le subió de los tobillos. La tela no era bonita ni cara.

–Monsieur Mabeuf, ¿no la habéis hecho leer? –preguntó Combeferre, y el hombre enrojeció ligeramente–. Oigamos unos versos y decidamos si puede volver.

Sólo Combeferre podía convertir una orden en un gesto desenfadado, casi como una sugerencia. Mabeuf asintió y se sentó en una de las butacas. La muchacha subió al escenario y se colocó el vestido.

Combeferre se sentó al lado del dueño del teatro, apoyando las manos en el asiento de delante, dispuesto a escuchar.

–Muy bien, señorita…

–Thenárdier –dijo ella con la boca pequeña.

 

Combeferre miró a Mabeuf y susurró:

–¿Es…?

–La hija de Thenárdier, el ratero. ¿Ahora me comprende? –le dijo Mabeuf–. Casi me sorprende que sepa leer, pero luego recordé que esos niños saben demasiado.

–Escuchemos, quizás no sea lo único que os sorprenda esta mañana, monsieur–contestó Combeferre.

Ambos se volvieron hacia el escenario y Combeferre le ofreció una sonrisa a la muchacha para que empezara a recitar.

Desde luego no era como Enjolras. No tenía esa delicadeza, esa sobreactuación propia de los hombres que querían resultar femeninos, y sin embargo era fuerte. Llenaba el escenario de ímpetu y había tanta verdad en sus sentimientos que hasta Mabeuf se quedó de piedra.

–“ _Aunque habléis de esa manera, espero no me matéis_ ” –gritó la aspirante como si intentara zafarse del propio destino–. “ _Da una muerte contranatural el que mata porque ama”._

La hija de un ratero le estaba dando voz a Desdémona. Le estaba dando decisión propia.

Cuando la chica terminó, juntó las manos delante de su falda. Eran huesudas y descuidadas como las de un obrero. Bajó la mirada antes de hablar:

–He terminado, mis señores. Sólo espero que guarden sus burlas para cuando me haya marchado.

La chica se dispuso a irse, pero Combeferre la cogió del brazo.

–Nunca bajéis la cabeza ante Shakespeare –le dijo–, y mucho menos ante tal interpretación. Vuestra Desdémona es…

–¿Vulgar? –respondió ella. Quizás estaba acostumbrada a que todo el mundo le dijera que su sueño era una estupidez, pero no quería trabajar limpiando pescado, o bolsillos.

–Real –le dijo. Ella sonrió. Así parecía más joven y más hermosa.

\- Volved mañana y entonces decidiremos –dijo Combeferre, y volvió al escenario.

Mabeuf no dijo nada en las dos horas que pasaron viendo al resto de Desdémonas. Ninguna era tan natural como mademoiselle Thenárdier.

 

…………

 

Combeferre volvió a casa pasadas las seis de la tarde. Estaba cansado y se sentía agitado. Por un lado, no dejaba de ver a Enjolras en su cabeza, y por otro, había tanto talento entre las muchachas de París… ¿No merecían ellas también disfrutar del teatro?

No se dio cuenta de que lo esperaban en la puerta. Era Courfeyrac.

–Monsieur, me habéis asustado. ¿Qué os hace vagar durante la noche? –le dijo Combeferre mientras se acercaba a sus alcobas. Tenía ganas de acostarse, pero ver una cara amiga lo reconfortaba.

El muchacho parecía más tímido que de costumbre, empalidecido por la vergüenza. Sus ojos se asemejaban a dos aceitunas maduras.

–No sé por qué he venido –dijo Courfeyrac con tanta premura que tembló su voz en cada palabra–. No me preguntes. Aquí estoy. En tu espacio, en tu casa, tuteándote desde hace semanas… sin dejar de pensar en ti.

Ese final... Combeferre no esperaba ese final y enmudeció entre Courfeyrac y su puerta.

–No hables. Déjame decirlo, porque me siento estúpido. –Courfeyrac abrió las manos y un quejido dramático abandonó sus labios–. No me has dejado dormir estas dos noches, y el barón vendrá mañana con su prometida y yo no seré un Romeo digno. ¿Entiendes mi problema?

–¿Estáis diciendo que soy yo el problema? –Combeferre se acercó a él sonriendo. No estaba ni a medio metro cuando Courfeyrac volvió a hablar.

–Libérame. Dime qué debo hacer –susurró. Su brazo se tensó. Estaba tan cerca, y había dormido tan poco con esa sonrisa en su memoria. Recordaba el calor de su mano como si fuera ayer. ¿Sería raro si volvía a cogerla? ¿Le pegaría Combeferre?

–Pareces tan atrevido, monsieur Courfeyrac. Haces que sea difícil olvidarte.

Courfeyrac abrió y cerró los ojos dos veces. Las pestañas le hicieron cosquillas en las mejillas, pero apenas podía notarlo. Su piel se había quedado helada, sin sangre. Combeferre lo estaba tuteando como a un amigo mientras sonreía como una estrella brillante de verano.

–Deja entonces que seamos amigos. Te aprecio –dijo al fin Courfeyrac–. ¿Es eso demasiado? ¿Sería demasiado si pidiera algo más? –añadió.

Combeferre ladeó la cabeza. Courfeyrac era hermoso. Había tantos jóvenes hermosos haciendo teatro en París, tantos escritores con la lengua azucarada y las manos abiertas, pero Courfeyrac era distinto. Era la brisa del Mediterráneo en Marsella, era la chispa del fuego en invierno. Era hermoso de un modo completo y original.

Combeferre no podía decírselo, y sin embargo, Courfeyrac no se había callado que pensaba en él. ¿Qué significaba?

–¿Sería demasiado si yo… si yo lo aceptara? –titubeó Combeferre. Su rostro se ocultaba por la sombra del cabello revuelto por sus dedos.

No hubo respuesta. No hubo voz que demostrara sus afectos, sólo el brazo firme de Courfeyrac que lo agarraba, y Combeferre notó cosquillas. Las pestañas de Courfeyrac eran tan largas sobre su piel, que habría sido una hermosa Julieta. Sus labios rojos de juventud lo atraparon y el mundo, el Marais y Enjolras se alejaron de su mente. Fue un beso inocente y dulce como chocolate, de esos que convierten la lluvia en sol ardiente.

Era dulce, adictivo, prohibido. Combeferre lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó de él; sus mejillas todavía se rozaban. Quería besar a Courfeyrac hasta que su mirada dubitativa desapareciera, pero no podía.

–Aquí no –suspiró. Las sílabas nacieron lánguidas entre sus labios.

–Soy un irresponsable –le dijo Courfeyrac mirando al brazo que aún lo sujetaba–. Me he emocionado, y no dejo de pensar que apenas te conozco. ¿Qué me pasa?

Combeferre lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Ese chico iba a matarlo.

–Romeo y Julieta no necesitaron más que una mirada. Yo, sólo una sonrisa –le dijo Combeferre al oído. Apenas había espacio entre ellos. Parecía que se sujetaban mutuamente tras demasiado alcohol.

–Yo sólo una cara cubierta de betún –contestó Courfeyrac. Combeferre rió sonoro y abrió la puerta. En el cuarto todo era más fácil. Ambos recorrieron la estancia sin soltarse, hasta que Courfeyrac cayó sobre la cama, su cabello chocolate esparcido sobre la sábana.

Combeferre se deleitó ante la imagen que tenía debajo, y las piernas empezaron a temblarle como dos árboles ante el viento otoñal. Sentía calor, y frío. Tenía miedo de hacerlo mal, o de no hacerlo, apenas podía separar ambos.

Courfeyrac se levantó y lo abrazó. Sus manos rodearon su espalda y su cabeza ocupó el espacio entre el cuello y su clavícula. Era un peso agradable.

–Lo siento –murmuró Combeferre con tormento, pero Courfeyrac no lo soltó.

–El hombre que anda muy rápido, no disfruta el camino –le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Combeferre nunca había hecho algo parecido. Era disciplinado con el trabajo y a veces dejaba que las señoritas del público lo agasajaran, pero en esa alcoba se hablaba de enamorarse, de entregarse a alguien de todas las formas posibles.

Pero, aunque todo fuera nuevo para él, para ambos, quería explorarlo con todo su corazón. Era lo único que la sonrisa de Courfeyrac le hacía sentir.

Los ojos grises de Combeferre mostraron la calma. Sus piernas volvieron a recobrar su fuerza. Tumbó de nuevo a Courfeyrac sobre su lecho y lo cubrió de una manta de besos algo castos, sólo un poco atrevidos, y así se durmieron. La noche los abrazó y en la madrugada enredaron las piernas.

 

…......

            

El sol lo hizo despertar.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no despertaba tan sonriente, con el sueño reparador que parecía haber durado años, y sin embargo un suspiro. La claridad adornaba a Courfeyrac como hilos de oro y Combeferre acarició su espalda con un dedo. No hubo dudas entonces, aunque sí algo de miedo. El chico abrió los ojos y ambos se miraron. La mañana era más clara que la noche y no desenredaron las piernas, mirándose en silencio.

–Quédate un rato –suspiró Courfeyrac. Parecía asustado de romper el hechizo que se había formado entre ellos–. Quédate toda la vida.

–Estoy en casa –le respondió Combeferre, que no entendía las metáforas del amor como alguien que había amado cada segundo de su vida.

–Y yo –Courfeyrac se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

 Combeferre le levantó la cabeza con un dedo en la barbilla. Ahora que había aprendido a mirarlo de otro modo, no quería dejar de hacerlo.

– “Concédeme tan sólo una dulce mirada, y eso me bastará para desafiar el furor de todos” –recitó Courfeyrac. Conocía esa frase como conocía sus dedos.

A Combeferre se le encogió el corazón y sintió que no podía respirar, que todo el aire no era suficiente para calmar los tambores que retumbaban en sus oídos. Se levantó de un impulso con los codos sobre la cama y lo besó. El beso fue más apasionado que la noche anterior, tras las horas de reflexión y paz, tras las respiraciones compartidas y el roce de pieles.

–Ámame como me amas ahora –susurró Courfeyrac sobre sus labios –. No preciso más.

–No deseo más que complacerte –le respondió Combeferre con la voz ronca.

 

…………………..

 

En una alcoba cercana, Enjolras no quería comer. Se enfadaba escandalosamente cuando Grantaire lo obligaba, y a veces gritaba con tanta fuerza que quería perderlo de vista que el asistente sólo podía obedecer.

–¡No servís para nada, sois inútil! –gritaba esa mañana tras tirarle el pan a la cabeza–. No me siento mejor. La comida no me hace ningún bien, ¿entendéis?

–Entiendo muchas cosas, mi señor –le dijo Grantaire intentando mantener el tono cordial–. Entiendo que no os sentís importante, que vuestro mundo está roto, pero también que tenéis qué comer. Hay muchos mundos rotos ahí fuera.

–¿Vos? ¿Vos, decís? –le contestó Enjolras con veneno en la voz–. ¿Vos, que sólo disfrutáis del calor de una botella? Quién sabe qué otros calores precisáis… Nunca habláis de ellos, y sin embargo me obligáis a creer.

–Quizás porque antes, admiraros encima de un escenario era lo único que me hacía creer –le dijo Grantaire con exasperación.

–¡Eso ha acabado, Grantaire!

 

Grantaire se fue como tantas mañanas. Combeferre había sido magnánimo con sus horarios y Mabeuf simplemente no había dicho nada, pero Grantaire quería volver al teatro. Quería volver a sentir Otelo en su piel. Sabía, sin embargo, que nadie le robaría el corazón en ese escenario como Enjolras, y a la vez buscaba una forma de levantarlo de la cama.

Por la tarde bebía en el Corinto con Bahorel, y a veces dejaban que Bossuet, el tabernero, les contara historias de cómo había encandilado a la hija del peletero un año atrás.

–Le di un trabajo y la cubrí de flores. Dios sabe que es mejor con el vino que yo, y así gano su compañía. ¿A qué otra mujer iba a impresionar aquí recluido?

–Vienen muchas señoras a beber por la noche –le decía Bahorel con el ánimo demasiado decaído y la voz pastosa.

–Sólo dos tipos de mujeres aparecen por aquí entonces y, ¡o te cobran su amor o tienen bigote!

El tabernero fue el único en reír su propia gracia.

Grantaire volvió a casa de Enjolras aquella noche. No estaba tan borracho como deseaba y por desgracia iba a notar la incomodidad de su cama improvisada en medio del salón de la pequeña morada . Sólo había una cama decente y la ocupaba el dueño.

Cuando entró en la casa, Grantaire pudo notar el silencio. Aporreó la puerta del cuarto, esperando que Enjolras le gritara, pero no escuchó nada, de modo que la abrió. Enjolras estaba acostado en una tina que usaba para asearse. Era grande, aunque no tanto como una bañera y los pies le colgaban en un extremo. La tina estaba llena de agua y Enjolras estaba desnudo dentro.

Grantaire corrió hacia él pensando que se había ahogado. La luz de un candelabro no le dejaba ver sus ojos color cielo y enmudeció. Al acercarse vio que tenía la cabeza fuera del agua y los ojos cerrados. Se había quedado dormido.

Su tosquedad hizo que Enjolras se despertara y al ser consciente de que estaba desnudo enrojeció, pero no salió del agua. Gramtaire se agachó a la altura de su cabeza.

–Creía que os había perdido –le dijo a Enjolras con genuina preocupación.

–Estoy cansado –contestó Enjolras con un hilo de voz, y ladeó la cabeza para mirar mejor a Grantaire–. ¿Cómo lo hacéis?

–¿Cómo hago qué? –respondió el cínico. Pensaba que iba a hablarle de cómo era capaz de vivir con toda esa decepción, pero Enjolras se encogió de hombros. Su cuello perlado abandonó la tina mientras se incorporaba.

–¿Cómo es ese contacto tan íntimo? ¿Cómo dos personas se funden y se conocen con las manos y con…?

–¿Me estáis preguntando sobre sexo? –respondió Grantaire antes de que terminara la frase. Enjolras parecía enfermo, febril en aquel baño de agua, su voz débil y sus brazos descoordinados.

–He estado pensando en mi Desdémona. No sólo en la escena de la muerte. Era tan… delicada –dijo Enjolras tras pensarlo bien–, sin embargo nunca fue una mujer que amara a Otelo, que deseara a Otelo, porque yo nunca… yo no sé cómo es.

–Oh, Enjolras, salid de ahí antes de que el frío os mate. No sintáis culpa. Dejad que os busque ropas –Grantaire se levantó, pero Enjolras le tomó la mano. ¿Estaría delirando? Parecía embriagado.

–¿Me enseñaréis? –dijo con los ojos brillantes y los dedos arrugados por el agua.

Grantaire no quiso imaginarlo. ¿Enseñarle a qué exactamente? Era tan obvio qué estaba enfermo, que había estado demasiado tiempo en aquel baño, quizás intentando sentir algo después de aquellos días.

–Dejad que os cuide primero –le contestó Grantaire mientras robaba una manta de la cama y envolvía a Enjolras, que empezó a tiritar–, y escuchadme, aunque quizás no lo recordaréis. No importa –añadió–. Os lo repetiré cada día si hace falta. No había nada malo en vos. No había luz que brillara con más fulgor en el Marais, ni siquiera en todas esas damas enjoyadas. Los tiempos han cambiado y esa es la única verdad. Vos queréis igualdad y encontraréis un modo de volver al teatro y tener eso a la vez. Si hay alguien que puede, sois vos. Y yo creo en vos, Enjolras. –Aquel discurso brotó con rapidez, acompañado del miedo que sentía Grantaire a que Enjolras no le dejara hablar.

Para cuando hubo terminado, el actor se había dormido.

 

…….

 

Una vecina preparó una confitura de frutos rojos que dejó en la mesa del doctor Joly aquella mañana. No eran raras esas muestras de reconocimiento y pago en aquella casa. Sin ellas, el joven médico no habría sobrevivido solo ni el primer mes.

Estaba el médico tomando las frutas con pan. El sol se reflejaba en las lavandas que había colocado la tarde anterior en la ventana, dando un tono azulado a la parte baja de la casa, cuando Prouvaire bajó las escaleras. A Joly, la alegría se le notó en el rostro.

–Mi joven poeta, venid, sentaos. –Joly no quería pensar en la tarde anterior y en las letras de Prouvaire. Las tardes que habían compartido juntos no habían servido para hablar de amores perdidos sino para alegrar sus corazones.

–Si me lo permitís –dijo el joven mientras se sentaba. Una de las madres de los niños a los que se había empeñado en enseñar a leer le había cosido unos pantalones de su talla y le había cortado el pelo. Había quedado algo irregular, pero no había en él sombra de Julieta.

–Por favor. No tengo demasiado pero…

Jehan le puso una mano en el brazo y sonrió. Para él era más que suficiente.

Comieron en silencio, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera dejar escapar una palabra. Jehan tenía algo que decir, pero en el fondo de su ser quería postergarlo.

–Ya estoy bien –dijo cuando terminaron, aunque seguían sentados observando el sol.

–Lo sé –respondió Joly. Al volverse hacia los rayos de luz, sus ojos parecían amarillos como una luna dorada que se había visto una vez encima del Sena.

–Debería marcharme. No puedo seguir aprovechándome de vuestra hospitalidad mucho más, doctor.

El médico lo miró; su semblante se había entristecido.

–¿Tenéis familia a la que volver? –le dijo con un hilo de esperanza, intentado buscar algo que lo mantuviera allí, pero sin decirlo directamente.

–Mi única familia está en el teatro –dijo Jean frotándose las manos. Era un gesto de nerviosismo en el joven–. Mis padres no aceptan mi profesión. Courfeyrac estará muy preocupado, pero las preparaciones lo mantendrán ocupado, y Bahorel…

Joly vio cuánto se entristecía al pronunciar su nombre.

–El joven que os dejó conmigo–confirmó Joly sin necesidad de preguntar.

–Me quiere, pero no me ama. Ahora lo sé. No ha venido porque cree que debo olvidar esta sandez, esta estúpida obsesión pueril.

Joly le tomó la mano temblorosa y lo miró a los ojos. Nunca había sido tan sincero, y quizás lo que iba a hacer fuera una locura, pero recordó esos días pasados y aquello le dio fuerzas.

–¿Podéis volver a amar de nuevo? –le dijo con esperanzador deseo. Jean lo miró titubeante y tembloroso, los ojos abiertos y fijos en él–. ¿Podéis amar esta casa y este pueblo? ¿Amaríais a esta gente? Porque creo que ellos ya os aman. Amaréis mis libros. Los leeremos veinte veces si os place, y podéis amar escribir bajo el cielo anaranjado y amar el amor, pero lo más importante, ¿podéis amarme a mí? –Joly hizo una pausa para tragar saliva o se ahogaría de emociones–. No ahora, en este momento, pero amadme cada día un poco más y yo os regalaré mi amor, mis libros y mis manos. Si creéis en esto que os digo, quedaos y dejad que os enamore.

Las lágrimas hacían ríos en las mejillas de Prouvaire. Sus ojos parecían dos mares azules bañados por la luz de la mañana. Entre balbuceos encontró su voz, perdida como arena en un desierto.

–¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué a mí? –consiguió decir.

–Porque estaba perdido, solo, y un día recibí un rayo de luz, como un regalo. No quise mirarlo y al hacerlo me cegó –recitó el doctor–. Cada día me levanto porque sé que él me sonríe, y ya no puedo imaginar una vida sin sus palabras. Porque sé aceptar el destino cuando es terco y cruel, y aún más cuando es maravilloso.

–Ahora sois vos el poeta –respondió Prouvaire en sus brazos.


	5. La noche del rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso que los capítulos "subirán de tono" próximamente, pero no voy a cambiar el rating, porque no es nada explícito

 

                                 

 

Efectivamente y como Combeferre había sospechado, ninguna aspirante consiguió darle la fuerza que mademoiselle Thenárdier había otorgado a su Desdémona. Sin embargo, era obvio hasta para el bueno de Combeferre que la señorita carecía de ciertas cualidades requeridas para el teatro.

No era como un cuadro bonito pintado con pincel. Era un mural cuya belleza era apreciada solo a cierta distancia, pero pasaba inadvertida para la mayoría de miradas. Combeferre sabía que los nobles, expertos en arte y en muchas otras cosas, serían jueces de cada paso que ella diera. Habían sido educados para ser ostentosos y perfeccionistas, jueces de la clase baja. Si quería que mademoiselle Thenárdier robara aplausos fervorosos, tenía que prepararla para ser una obra de arte.

Educarla como una verdadera intérprete conllevaba poder presentarla ante la corte cuando el rey convocara una audiencia en palacio para las nuevas actrices. A su majestad, la pomposidad del teatro y sus entresijos le entretenía más que las reuniones de estado, y no escatimaba en vino ni manjares.

Aquella no era tarea demasiado difícil, pensaba Combeferre. La mayoría de bailes y reuniones extraoficiales se ofrecían en verano, cuando los nobles se ponían sus ropas más vistosas y paseaban con sus perros o cazaban en Versalles. La primavera estaba recién empezada y él disponía de mucho tiempo, paciencia y una principiante que era un diamante sin pulir; tan solo necesitaba unos toques de elegancia.

La noticia del baile de primavera llegó al Marais una mañana de marzo. La trajo un heraldo con don de palabra y una casaca amarilla llamado Feuilly. Monsieur Mabeuf estuvo a punto de caerse de la tramoya y Combeferre tragó saliva como si el mismísimo Poseidón estuviera formando remolinos en su garganta. Por un lado, iba a encontrarse con Courfeyrac; por otro, dudaba mucho que su compañera estuviera preparada.

Tras darle a la actriz la noticia, empezaron a ultimar los preparativos. Aquello no alteró a Combeferre en lo más mínimo una vez sobrepasada la sorpresa inicial. Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar duro y le encantaba enseñar. Mademoiselle Thenárdier era una alumna aventajada que amaba escuchar las historias que Combeferre le contaba sobre la nobleza y las casas reales.

–Debemos hacerle un vestido, señorita Thenárdier–le dijo Combeferre esa misma tarde. Las lecciones de protocolo perdían credibilidad en sus harapos.

–Llamadme Éponine. No le tengo mucho afecto a mi apellido –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros con la naturalidad de una chiquilla.

Mabeuf le había adelantado cuatro monedas con las que Éponine había alimentado a todos sus hermanos. Para ella, poder hacer aquello que amaba compensando a los que amaba por los años de maltratos e injusticia era como tocar el cielo con las manos. Se la notaba más sana y lustrosa, pero también más contenta. Todo aquello que ganara iba a cambiar sus vidas.

 

 

………………………………….

 

Enjolras tuvo fiebre dos noches. A la mañana del tercer día, Grantaire volvió del teatro y lo encontró probándose casacas frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero que había en su cuarto. Sus ojos brillaban con orgullo y pasión, y Grantaire tuvo miedo.

–Ya que os empeñáis en seguir aquí aún cuando no os necesito, venid. Necesito otra opinión –Enjolras era elegante por pura naturaleza, pero fuera del teatro tampoco prestaba demasiada atención a sus ropas. Verlo elegir tan cautelosamente significaba que deseaba algo más que sentirse hermoso.

–Me temo que no soy la mejor opción –respondió Grantaire–. ¿Vais a salir?

–Hoy no –le dijo Enjolras sin dejar de mirarse. Al menos ya no tenía el rostro pálido y los ojos rojos–. El sábado asistiré a un baile en la corte. Necesito notoriedad.

Allí estaba el motivo.

–¿Para qué os vean bien cuando asesinéis al rey? –contestó Grantaire con sarcasmo.

Enjolras lo miró con una ceja levantada, una sonrisa leve en sus labios.

–Aún soy actor. Por ello puedo acudir a esa fiesta y hablar con sus invitados.

–No acudíais antes, Enjolras. Si vais ahora es por otra razón.

–Sólo necesito hablar con las personas que han aprobado esa ley –reconoció Enjolras–. Necesito explicaciones. ¿Por qué silenciarnos? ¿Por qué obligarnos?

–Las mujeres estaban silenciadas antes y no parecía importaros –le dijo Grantaire. En el fondo le encantaba llevarle la contraria a Enjolras, ver como enrojecía de ira, aunque eso no significaba que realmente no pensara lo que había dicho–. Os molestaba la opresión, que no supieran leer, que las obligaran a casarse, pero eso era porque no ponían en peligro vuestro sueño.

–Mi sueño es hacer llegar el arte a todos los estratos –dijo Enjolras con la voz grave.

–Entonces os agradará saber que vuestra sustituta es la hija de un ladrón, una desfavorecida, y que Combeferre también va a llevarla a la corte. No deberíais acudir si no queréis que se os parta el corazón, o peor, que os posea esa idea de retar al rey.

–Iremos –le insistió Enjolras abandonando el espejo y acercándose a la puerta.

–¿Iremos? –preguntó Grantaire. No sonaba demasiado bien en su cabeza.

 Enjolras salió de la habituación y no hubo respuesta.

 

…………

 

El barón de Pontmercy fue el que presentó a su joven prometida a Courfeyrac. Les indicó que acudirían a la corte el sábado junto a otros actores y actrices de renombre en París y se marchó para dejarles ensayar. Courfeyrac sabía que Combeferre estaría allí. Ese pensamiento le dio alas.

Cosette Fauchelevent era hermosa y de figura estilizada. Parecía delicada, pero había en sus ojos decisión y fuego. Se tomaba en serio los ensayos, aunque el personaje no hubiera impregnado aún sus gestos, sus facciones, haciendo  que nadie pudiera separar a Julieta de la actriz que la interpretaba.

Courfeyrac sentía crecer su frustración. Exigía demasiado a la joven en los ensayos, y el director no dejaba de mirarlo como si apenas pudiera reconocerlo, de modo que decidió que debían respirar durante unos minutos.

Cosette se sentó en la cama que escenificaba el lugar de la muerte de los amantes, arreglándose los zapatos con los labios apretados. Courfeyrac decidió sentarse a su lado.

–¿Qué piensa el abuelo de vuestro prometido de que seáis actriz? –le dijo sin más.

–No estaba contento con mi familia antes. Ahora, al menos, tengo el beneplácito del rey –dijo ella con tranquilidad. No parecía ofendida y Courfeyrac la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Cosette emitió una risita divertida–. Mi padre consiguió unas tierras cerca de Montreuil. Las compró con la herencia de un religioso del que no era familia, pero siempre había sido pobre.  En París el dinero es importante, pero el nombre lo es más.

Cosette era tan atrevida y natural que hizo que creciera en Courfeyrac el respeto por ella.

–Perdonad mi crudeza de antes –dijo Courfeyrac con sinceridad–. Estaba acostumbrado a Prouvaire. Él era una estrella en el escenario, una luz difícil de apagar incluso fuera de él. Estaba pagando su venganza con vos.

–Os perdono, y sumo mi admiración por el actor. Su Julieta fue la razón por la que quise actuar. Al verle aquí mismo supe lo que quería hacer, pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Conocéis esa sensación, Courfeyrac? –preguntó Cosette mirando al frente– . Ese muro alto como el cielo que os impide alcanzar lo que amáis, que no os deja expresar lo que sois.

Courfeyrac lo entendía. Entendía lo que era amar en la clandestinidad de unos cuartos, aunque llevara sólo días amando. Quería ver a Combeferre y hacerlo en la corte lo ilusionaba y entristecía a partes iguales; tener sus ojos posándose sobre él y no poder acercarse y abrazarlo... ¿Sería un roce de manos suficiente para calmarlo?

Ensayaron una hora más y los actores del teatro viejo notaron en la pareja una complicidad  que antes no existía.

 

…………………

 

El sábado amaneció con el cielo anaranjado adornando los tejados de París. Tal elegancia parecía deberse al evento que tendría lugar en palacio, aunque el rey habría dicho que en Francia el sol siempre era más bonito. Al menos, más bonito que en Inglaterra.

A las dos de la tarde, las costureras del Marais terminaron el vestido de Éponine y a las tres, la joven se lo ponía, sintiéndose extraña y vistosa por primera vez. Fueron en un coche de caballos hacia la corte y al llegar a sus puertas uno de los sirvientes la ayudó a bajar como si fuera importante.

Éponine entró al salón real prendada de cada candelabro, de cada cortina. Otro criado le retiró la capa nueva y Éponine apretó la mano de Combeferre hasta que se puso blanca. El salón estaba lleno de espejos, de hilo dorado y joyas. En el centro, su majestad se imponía en terciopelo rojo mientras grupos de nobles hablaban bañados en copas de cristal de bohemia.

Feuilly, el sirviente que les había llevado la noticia sólo días antes, los anunció:

–Tengo el placer de presentarles a los actores principales del Marais, monsieur Combeferre y mademoiselle Thenárdier.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia y Éponine enrojeció. El monarca la miraba con curiosidad, quizás esperando que su procedencia saliera a la luz.

–Buenas noticias han llegado a mis oídos –anunció el rey–. Feully ha resaltado la ocasión en la que os vio en un ensayo, mademoiselle Thenárdier. Sonaba realmente excitado con vuestra actuación y tengo por costumbre creer a mis heraldos.

El aludido agachó la cabeza sin abandonar su posición al lado de Combeferre.

–Me halagáis, majestad –respondió Éponine.

Combeferre la miró. Había hecho un buen trabajo.

–Estoy feliz de poder admirar tanta belleza sobre el escenario sin tener que sentirme culpable –el monarca rió mirando a su madre por el rabillo del ojo. Todo el mundo conocía las preferencias de su hermano.

Combeferre se tensó, pero se relajó en cuanto vio a Courfeyrac entrar a la sala con Cosette Fauchelevent y el barón, que iban cogidos del brazo detrás de él. Estaba tan guapo que algunas jóvenes casaderas suspiraron, pero el muchacho las ignoró y fijó su mirada en Combeferre. Sus ojos se desnudaron y vistieron sus labios con dos sonrisas hermanas.

Los tres hicieron reverencia y el rey Sol inició la fiesta. Sirvientes con bandejas de plata empezaron a aparecer en la estancia para agasajar a los presentes mientras se formaban los primeros grupos. Cosette y Marius fueron los primeros requeridos por el rey.

Combeferre no abandonó a Éponine ni siquiera cuando Courfeyrac se acercó a ellos. El joven Romeo besó la mano de la chica y sonrió con picardía.

–Me alegro de veros, monsieur Combeferre, y en tan buena compañía –Courfeyrac guiñó un ojo e hizo que Éponine riera.

–La alegría es mutua entonces –le contestó Combeferre. Sus ojos mostraban sin palabras el cariño que lo inundaba–. Nada me hace más feliz que estar entre amigos.

–Me leéis la mente –le dijo Courfeyrac. El espacio se desvaneció entre ellos y se sintieron solos –. Me gustaría reunirme con vos más a menudo. Es lógico que dos compañeros discutan sobre las escenas antes o después de una función. Vuestro punto de vista es importante para mí – Courfeyrac coqueteaba, pero no fue tan evidente para Éponine como lo era para Combeferre.

Combeferre recordaba los besos, las manos ardientes en la espalda. No habían hecho mucho más, pero lo era todo. Los abrazos que habían compartido eran profundos como un océano.

–Lo pensaré –dijo Combeferre con tranquilidad. Estrechó la mano de Courfeyrac y dejó que se fuera.

 Combeferre sintió el calor de su mano y esa sensación no se desvaneció aún cuando el muchacho ya se había alejado.

La velada estaba en su punto álgido cuando Feuilly volvió a entrar al salón y anunció a un nuevo invitado.

El rey se volvió, pues no esperaba que nadie llegara tarde. Los invitados se apartaron del monarca y Combeferre tragó saliva cuando vio aparecer en la puerta a Enjolras. Estaba hermoso como en sus días de gloria, no parecía enfermo, sino joven y animado. Llevaba sus mejores ropas y el pelo suelto sobre los hombros. Grantaire lo seguía con paso precavido, como un sirviente sigue a su señor o los pájaros siguen el sol. Ninguna mirada se apartó de él.

Enjolras se acercó al rey y se inclinó frente a él con elegancia.

–Majestad –susurró con voz sosegada y respetuosa–. Habéis organizado una velada digna de vos.

El rey, que no debía ser mayor que el hombre frente a él, aceptó el cumplido sin palabras, retornando a su lengua sarcástica, fruto de su sentimiento de poder y del alcohol.

–Enjolras, no os había reconocido –no lo miró a la cara, haciendo gala de un desdén que no pretendía ser serio–. No esperaba que vinierais, aunque mi intención al invitaros era demostrar que aún os admiro. Ese traje os hace más delgado –añadió.

Enjolras parecía esperar el golpe pues respondió con premura. El resto de invitados callaron como muertos.

–No se me reconoce por mi afición a los trajes. Y de todos modos, vuestra elegancia es insuperable –dijo el rubio intentando no bajar la cabeza. Grantaire se había separado algo de su  señor–. Gasto mi dinero en libros. Vuestra majestad tiene suerte de poseer ambos.

–No he visto vuestro nombre en ningún cartel, aún cuando no se os ha prohibido ser un hombre –le respondió el rey para seguir demostrando que podía humillarlo–. Temía que no hubiera un papel de vuestro agrado.

Enjolras sonrió con malicia. El hombre más poderoso de Francia daba vueltas a su figura esbelta.

–Sólo hay un papel de mi agrado –dijo con los puños apretados.

Los ojos del rey se posaron sobre él y el monarca se paró frente a su rostro. Sus zapatos le hacían ligeramente más alto que el actor.

–La mayor cualidad de un actor es ser voluble –le dijo el soberano con poderío.

Enjolras iba a contestar cuando Combeferre dio un paso al frente. Sabía que su voz no se cansaría aunque se posara sobre ella la sombra de una condena en los calabozos.

–Majestad, permitidme. He sido tan estúpido al no deciros nada –dijo Combeferre de carrerilla, esperando que Enjolras no lo interrumpiera con la lengua afilada–. Monsieur Enjolras sigue trabajando en el Marais. Monsieur Mabeuf es ya un anciano y no puede encargarse de todas las obras. Enjolras dirigirá una nueva representación, una obra  original –se apresuró a decir– . Más francesa de lo que nunca se haya visto en un teatro.  y tan novedosa que incluso se representará en Londres.

–¿Qué decís? –dijo el rey con la vocecilla aguda–. ¿Quién ha puesto opio en su copa? –bromeó mirando a los sirvientes. Todos bajaron la cabeza.

–Creedme –le dijo Combeferre casi sin voz.

El monarca volvió a mirar a Enjolras y en voz alta le preguntó:

–¿Y de qué trata vuestra pequeña obra?

Enjolras, que se había quedado sorprendido, alzó la voz.

–Trata de la gente, majestad. Trata de París.

El rey alzó una ceja y se acarició la barbilla, pensativo. Parecía estar considerando si había cabida en París para una nueva obra original. Lo cierto era que ya había grandes autores franceses, pero el rey se sintió curioso ante lo que allí se exponía.

–Me gusta –dijo con voz aguda–. Tenéis tres meses para desarrollar la obra, y por supuesto me aseguraré de que todo sea legal en ella. No me fío de vos, Enjolras.

El aludido agachó la cabeza mientras Combeferre lo miraba, alarmado. El monarca miró al público, que seguía expectante.

–Yo mismo la financiaré –anunció con un movimiento de manos–. A cambio, deseo una única cosa.

–Mi señor es generoso –dijo Combeferre desde su posición. Enjolras se había quedado quieto–. Pedid y se os dará.

–Quiero que uno de mis heraldos actúe en la obra. Yo mismo conozco su valía, no os ofrecería a cualquiera. ¡Feuilly! –gritó el rey. El sirviente apareció ante él con las manos en la espalda–. He sido testigo de vuestros monólogos, y cuanto me habéis entretenido. Seréis mi representante en escena.

El heraldo hizo una reverencia con la cabeza gacha, aceptando. El gesto de Combeferre al rey le informó de lo mismo. Con un solo movimiento, los invitados continuaron con sus asuntos, como si nada hubiera acontecido. Enjolras abandonó la sala con discreción, pero Grantaire lo siguió a uno de los balcones.

 

–Os avisé. Os lo dije y no me escuchasteis –dijo el cínico en voz baja. Su tono no era recriminador en absoluto–. Acabáis de aceptar dirigir una obra para el rey.

–Esa no era mi misión aquí –le contestó Enjolras con la voz grave. Parecía lejano–. Sin embargo, sé aceptar el destino y aprovechar lo mejor de él.

–¿A cuantas personas pondréis en peligro por ello? –le preguntó Grantaire acercándose. Sus labios estaban ahora cerca de su hombro.

Enjolras se volvió, para encontrarse con unos ojos azul oscuro como la noche que nacía en el cielo.

–Podéis marcharos. Yo no os obligo a permanecer a mí lado.

–Lo sé – le dijo Grantaire con un deje triste–, y aquí sigo, sin embargo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Enjolras en un susurro. No había estado tan cerca de nadie en semanas y aún entonces siempre había sido una mentira, una actuación.

–Ya os lo he dicho… –Grantaire le devolvió el susurro. La última palabra se quedó flotando en el aire primaveral.

Enjolras iba a hablar, pero Combeferre lo interrumpió. Había apoyado  las manos en el quicio de la puerta que daba al balcón.

–¡Al fin te encuentro! – exclamó, y al ver a Grantaire se sosegó–. Grantaire, ¿sabéis bailar?

–Una vez fui un buen alumno –respondió el asistente sin demasiada intención.

–Bailad con Éponine. Me temo que no dejará que ningún desconocido se lo pida.

–Será un honor –dijo Grantaire antes de volver a entrar y dejar a los dos amigos solos. Sabía cuando no era deseado en  una conversación

Enjolras permaneció de espaldas a Combeferre, esperando que su amigo le riñera, que al menos alzara la voz, pero Combeferre permaneció inalterable pese a que su discurso parecía querer educarle.

–Me debes la vida –dijo Combeferre–. De no ser por mi intermisión, ¿qué habrías hecho?

–No puedo agradecértelo –le contestó Enjolras–. Has aumentado mis problemas, amigo. Crees salvar mi cabeza al encomendarme este encargo, pero no sé para qué.

–Necesito ver que aún te quedan ilusiones –contestó su amigo con la voz algo apagada, casi triste–. Sé que no actuarás como un hombre, que no hay un papel en el que te sientas cómodo. Te conozco, Enjolras. Más que tú mismo en ocasiones.

 Enjolras se giró y lo miró. Había una pequeña duda en sus ojos.

–Tienes todas esas ideas, todo ese poder en tus palabras. Escribe para la gente –continuó Combeferre abriendo los brazos hacia su compañero–. El rey recibirá tu discurso, pero no aquí, en su casa. Entrégaselo en la nuestra. Postérgalo.

–¿Has oído bien, André? – Enjolras casi nunca lo llamaba por su nombre y no necesitaba gritar para hacerlo–. El rey tiene un espía en el Marais. Nunca podré acometer todo aquello que deseo.

Al fin, Combeferre le puso una mano en el hombro.

–Ese espía, como tú le llamas, es un hombre de casta humilde, un sirviente. ¿Quién te dice que no escogerá tu camino? El objetivo del teatro es muchas veces cambiar las vidas de aquellos que se implican lo suficiente. Quizá nuestro destino no es cambiar Francia. Francia ya ha cambiado. Acepta tu sino, Enjolras –le dijo sin abandonar el tono cariñoso–. Quizá tu destino no es ser Desdémona.

–¿Me dices qué mi destino es cambiar la vida de ese joven? –Enjolras hacía esfuerzos por entender. La idea de Combeferre era hermosa, pero utópica–. ¿Ese es mi destino?

–Quizás de más de una persona, quién sabe –le dijo Combeferre con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

Éponine había visto a Grantaire en el teatro, pero no había tratado con él. Apenas aparecía durante la semana. Arreglaba algunos asuntos y se marchaba como si tuviera mucha prisa.  A veces lo veía beber en el Corinto, la cabeza gacha y pocas palabras, aún cuando Combeferre le había dicho que era educado y culto. Parecía ensombrecido y preocupado, pero bailando con ella había una nueva luz adornando sus toscas facciones. Se movía con la elegancia de un duque, o al menos con mejor tino que el barón de Pontmercy, que ya había pisado a su prometida en tres ocasiones. La bella Cosette reía y Éponine no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos. Ella no tenía algo así, aunque su compañero de baile fuera más ducho.

\- Olvidadlo –le dijo Grantaire al oído en un momento sosegado del baile -. Sólo os producirá dolor.

Éponine supo que la había visto apenada al mirar al barón.

\-  Mi vida ha sido toda dolor. Esto es sólo una chiquillería –le dijo ella.

\-  Admiráis a un hombre por cómo viste, por cómo habla, por la belleza de sus andares y su saber. Después amáis cada gesto de sus manos, cada suspiro de su boca, cada latido de su corazón –Grantaire inspiró con fuerza y dio una vuelta algo brusca, posando sus labios cerca del oído de la chica para que lo escuchara susurrar -. Después os consume.

 Ambos realizaron el saludo final y se alejaron cogidos del brazo sin mirarse.

 -  ¿Os pasa a vos? – dijo Éponine de repente.

\- Nos pasa a todos –le contestó Grantaire deteniéndose - ¿Acaso no sois vos Desdémona?

 


	6. Plumas negras y vino

                                         

No hubo besos ni caricias robadas por debajo del faldón. Las lenguas hablaron de la poesía y la belleza; de las flores, las mariposas y los pájaros. El doctor los conocía a todos por su canto y el nuevo poeta lo acompañaba, el paso etéreo como el de una ninfa, escuchando cada palabra con devoción.

No olvidó Prouvaire a Bahorel en tan poco tiempo, pero las palabras del médico sanaban su corazón con la misma fuerza que el mercurio y el aceite de sauce sanaron sus heridas. Hablaron del amor de otros y se cogieron de la mano. Los dedos bailaron y se enamoraron sin alcobas ni sábanas enredadas. Se enamoraron encima de la hierba, con el sol en la cara y olor a lavanda y a agua fresca. Se enamoraron con versos y miradas tímidas como dos infantes.

 Aquella tarde, Jean le leía a Joly, pero el doctor no prestaba atención pues parecía cautivado por los ojos esmeralda del joven, las pestañas rojizas por el sol, las manos largas de dedos blancos. El chico pareció reparar al fin en que no era escuchado, y su voz algodonosa cesó de golpe. No es que Joly se diera cuenta siquiera de aquello.

–¿Me escucháis? –le dijo Jean.

–¿Qué decíais? –respondió Joly perdido y embobado.

–Que si estáis cansado, podemos parar. Lucienne os ha preparado el lecho y ha dejado una copa de vino en vuestra mesa. Os ayudará a dormir.

Lucienne era más que una empleada del hogar, casi una madre para el doctor, aunque tenía cinco hijos propios y cuatro parras mal regadas.

–No me place dormir –dijo el doctor con resignación. Su pelo avellana cayó sobre sus ojos cuando agachó la cabeza–. Cuando duermo no estoy con vos –añadió fijando sus ojos en los del joven, que lo miraban con turbación–. Es horrible que tenga que veros en mis sueños cuando estáis a pocos metros de mí. Estoy enfermo, Jean.

Su nombre. Su nombre fue pronunciado como miel extendida. Su nombre fue una plegaria.

–Entonces decidme qué puedo hacer, pues vos me sanasteis –le contestó Jehan con urgencia. Posó sus manos en sus hombros y lo miró a los ojos. No tenía escapatoria, pero no lo deseaba. Sólo deseaba una cosa.

–Sanadme con la medicina de vuestros labios.

Aquellos que él deseaba; rojos como las fresas de verano, brillantes y dulces, se posaron sobre los suyos. Fue un beso corto de labios y una parte del alma que se escapó entre ellos. Jehan tembló y el buen doctor lo envolvió en su abrazo.

La risa del actor fue inocente, cándida y fresca como el rocío de la mañana.

–¿Os encontráis mejor? –dijo Prouvaire sobre sus labios.

–Creo que voy a necesitar vuestro remedio más veces.

–¿Cuántas? –contestó Jean con un guiño, un dedo acarició su barbilla.

–Tantas como flores sobre este jardín. Tantas como estrellas adornan el cielo –le contestó Joly antes de volver a besarle.

 

…………

 

Aquella noche estaba llena de sentimientos y angustias. Era muy distinta a la mayoría de noches de bailes en palacio, en las que los invitados se dormían soñando con volver a los salones dorados y los tapices suaves.

Grantaire no podía soportar tantas emociones. El único remedio que conocía para callar su voz interior se hallaba en el Corinto, y bañaba las gargantas y las mesas por igual.

El miedo se mezcló con algo más. Era algo como pena, pero el borracho no quiso analizarlo. Dolía como mil golpes.

Enjolras podía perder la cabeza y él pensaba que dejaría que se la cortaran con él antes de volver a aquellas alcobas sólo.

A la vez, sentía que estar a su lado, vestirlo y casi ayudarlo a respirar llegaba a su fin; que ahora que el actor había encontrado una nueva pasión, ya no lo necesitaría. Era libre. Libre de vivir entre reproches y frustraciones, pero Grantaire era el pajarillo que ama su jaula y teme el mundo exterior, que cree que el sol es más brillante en ese espacio reducido. Esa jaula suya era Enjolras: bello, orgulloso y demandante, pero noble y pasional. Necesitaba que le necesitara, aunque no fuera capaz de reconocerlo.

El Corinto hervía y Lesgles sonreía a los parroquianos con júbilo. Grantaire fue a sentarse con el alma más desdichada que pudo encontrar. No quería estar sólo, ni tampoco rodeado de borrachos felices.

Bahorel miraba una hoja de papel arrugado con devoción. Estaba casi ido, blanco y herido como una pieza de caza.

–¿Has recibido malas noticias? – le dijo Grantaire antes de regar sus labios con rojo néctar.

–No soy buena compañía esta noche –le contestó Bahorel sin mirarlo.

–Yo acabo de llevar a mi señor a la corte, dónde ha retado al rey cual Aquiles el grande. No es nuestro monarca Agamenón, pero tampoco le ha sido robada una esclava.

Bahorel dejó el papel en la mesa y sonrió amargamente.

–Yo he abandonado a mi señor. No he podido visitarlo. Quería que me olvidara, pero no he cumplido mi parte. ¿Quién puede pedir algo que no es capaz de dar?

–Alguien que se sacrifica por aquellos que ama –le dijo Grantaire. Bebió un trago largo y siguió hablando. Cuanto más bebía, más largos eran sus discursos–. Yo no sé nada del amor y sin embargo, me acaricia como la marea, me persigue como el trueno. Se puede ser un ignorante de aquello que se siente y se padece. Nunca sabré nada másde lo que sé ahora. Que soy un inútil, que nadie debería amarme. Así vivo. ¿Por qué intentar ser amado si ya conozco el epílogo de la historia?

–Él me amaba –le contestó Bahorel dejando claro que su amor era correspondido pero, ¿lo era para ambos?–. Yo nunca he amado más. No me gustan los hombres, Grantaire –dijo con resignación–. Ese era el problema. Yo me enamoré de una actriz, que fuera del teatro era mi hermano. Amé a mi hermano y amé a Julieta, pero eran la misma persona. ¿Lo ves? Me es difícil olvidar.

–Confundías admiración y amor –susurró Grantaire–. Deberías buscar un cuerpo caliente que te haga olvidar. Deberías visitar a tu hermano –añadió.

–Está en el campo. Esta carta es suya –dijo Bahorel señalando el papel que había quedado olvidado y húmedo entre ambos–. Al leerla lo veía escribiendo; sincero y herido, pero tan entero y valiente como un caballero de armadura. Sus palabras se han clavado en mí como dagas. En sus letras veo su dolor y su esperanza. Me confiesa que me quiere, y a la vez que se siente amado por otro. ¿Qué podría yo hacer?

–Si me dejas leerla podría darte el peor consejo que tengo, si no, apenas podré balbucear dos proverbios chinos.

Bahorel le entregó la carta a Grantaire sabiendo que su confianza no lo traicionaría. Habían hablado de temas del corazón mientras se sostenían en el otro en noches cerradas de vino y antorchas apagadas, cuando París casi amanecía.

Bahorel fijó los ojos en su jarra mientras los de su amigo desnudaban el papel escrito de caligrafía elegante.

_“Querido Bahorel:_

_Mi luz, mis estrellas. Mi cuerpo sana con cada sol naciente. Ya no quedan marcas que adornen mi piel, pero mi corazón sigue marcado por vuestra ausencia, vuestro recuerdo. Siento como se despedaza cada vez que vuestros ojos me atormentan en las noches que sé que no os veré. Esas noches son amargas mientras el día llega y río, río con la poesía que la biblioteca del doctor me regala, río con su forma de recitar y con sus historias._

_Nunca la risa me había hecho sentir tan culpable, tan miserable._

_Este hombre tan humilde, tan gentil y bueno extiende sus manos hacia mi pecho con alegría. Os gustaría. Es divertido y excéntrico. No es como esos nobles de rancia estirpe que viven en París._

_El doctor quiere amarme, Bahorel. Quiere sanar mi corazón y que yo haga brillar el suyo. Y yo quiero que lo haga. Somos dos flores que el inverno ha hecho morir y necesitan la primavera para nacer de nuevo. Él me necesita tanto como yo necesito ser amado._

_Liberadme, os lo ruego. Necesito veros para deciros que no os estoy olvidando, que sin vos me ahogaba y otra mano me ayudó a salir de este mar de tristeza._

_Aún recuerdo vuestras palabras: ¿Cómo lo sabíais? Como Casandra os dormisteis en el oráculo y leísteis mi porvenir. Sabíais que sería amado, igual que sabíais que no seríais vos. Entonces os perdoné. ¿Podréis perdonarme?_

_Aún vuestro._

_J. P “_

Bahorel miró a Grantaire. Sabía que había acabado de leer e intentaba obtener una respuesta. Grantaire carraspeó.

 

–El muchacho es un poeta –le dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente.

–Es especial –le respondió Bahorel–. Merece a alguien que le haga sentir así.

–Parece haberlo encontrado –le respondió Grantaire–, pero no será feliz hasta obtener tu aprobación. Aunque hayan pasado días desde que esta carta fue escrita, aunque su romance pueda evolucionar, sabes como yo que el joven no se entregará a este nuevo amor sin una palabra tuya. Escríbele. Dile que os veréis pronto y que te alegras de su dicha. Si le amas como dices, si este chico es tu hermano, déjalo marchar.

Bahorel se quedó inmóvil, pensativo. Por dentro el deseo de ver a Jean, de estrecharlo entre sus brazos y jurarle que todo estaría bien, que nunca podría enfadarse con él, se mezclaba con el miedo a perderlo para siempre. ¿Y si no lo volvía a ver?

Los ojos cristalinos de Grantaire, algo enrojecidos por el vino, le dieron la fuerza que necesitaba. Él no era lo más importante. La felicidad de Jean, de su Jehan, valía más que su temor o su vergüenza.

No fue difícil hacerse con papel y tinta en la misma taberna. El hombre a quién se lo pidió prestado no necesitaría tales útiles con la joven que tenía en el regazo. Parecía más dispuesto a recitar palabras al oído que a escribirlas.

Fue ahora Grantaire el que se centró en la jarra que tenía frente a él mientras Bahorel escribía; sus trazos furiosos, sus letras desordenadas y extendidas como olas del mar de su Béziers natal.

_“Querido Jean:_

_Mi corazón vibra con la noticia de vuestra recuperación. Imagino vuestras manos dando forma a las palabras que me enviáis como regalos de oro. Me llena de dicha saber de vos._

_Quién debería sentirse culpable soy yo. No podía veros. No podía sentir de cuantas formas os había fallado, mon pétit. Tantas noches os vi perecer en mis manos, incapaz de ayudaros._

_Ahora sé la verdad. Ahora sé que os amo con todas mis ganas, con todo mi pecho y mi corazón. Que os amo como ama ese hermano que cuida de su hermano pequeño, que se desvive por su felicidad. Que os amo en la lejanía de la tramoya, detrás del telón mientras os veo mover las manos y morir de amor. Que os amo como ese espectador que se levanta con los ojos húmedos y las manos juntas. Que amo cada verso que me enseñasteis. Vos me hicisteis mejor, mi señor, y confundí todo aquello con la pasión de dos pájaros que construyen un nido juntos._

_Mantengo mis palabras. El destino os trajo a mí. Os trajo para que iluminarais mi vida con vuestra luz, para que vuestros ojos me alejaran de las calles y de los puños sangrientos de los callejones. A su vez, el destino os alejó para acercaros a ese otro hombre que se prendará de vos, que os ve como sois: bello, inteligente y audaz. Debéis aceptar ese destino pues es tan maravilloso como aquel que os trajo a mí. Aquel al que aún le doy gracias._

_Echo de menos vuestra sonrisa de niño. Volveremos a vernos y entonces, quiero verla brillar con la fuerza de los titanes. Os lo dije, no permitiré que vuelvan a dañaros._

_Vuestro protector._

_Bahorel”_

Cuando aquel papel amarillento llegó a Montmorency, el doctor lo recogió y lo dejó en  la mesilla que había al lado de la cama en la que yacía Prouvaire. Joly observó como dormía, tan plácido como un niño; le apartó el pelo, ahora más corto, de la cara, y bajó las escaleras tarareando una canción.

Jean bajó a desayunar media hora después, con la carta entre los dedos apretados, y el médico frunció el ceño.

–¿Son malas noticias, mi poeta? –le dijo con cautela–. ¿Me abandonáis?

Jehan se apoyó en la mesa y lo besó en la mejilla. Dormían en camas separadas, pero ya se habían besado. Aún no se tuteaban.

 

………

 

Ese mismo lunes, Enjolras volvió a pisar el teatro del Marais. Entró por la puerta principal, paralizando a actores y empleados, queriendo la fortuna que lo hiciera en el preciso instante en el que Éponine ensayaba la escena de la muerte.

Desdémona se hallaba en el suelo y Otelo la había ahogado con un cojín, pero la joven intérprete no le había dado esa magia al personaje. Al ver esa caracterización que tanto amaba desde lejos, Enjolras se dio cuenta de por qué.

–Cometéis mis mismos errores, mademoiselle –dijo apoyado en una de las butacas desde la que tenía buena vista hacia el escenario–. Ninguna mujer moriría así–. No pretendía ser altanero, pero el orgullo herido salió a pasear y el actor intentó ocultarlo con un deje de dulzura en la voz–. Pensad que morís, de verdad. Es difícil cuando no lo habéis vivido, pero cuando creéis que vais a morir… no es elegante. Es salvaje –añadió con admiración.

–Oh, Enjolras, veo que habéis vuelto entre nosotros –Mabeuf aprovechó para saludarlo y alejarse de la escena. Tanta repetición hacía que se le viera frustrado.

Enjolras miró a Combeferre de reojo mientras hablaba con el dueño del teatro.

–Tengo una obra que preparar, y ningún actor en ella –le contestó algo exasperado–. De hecho, no querría interrumpiros.

–Hemos acabado –le contestó Mabeuf–. Señores, mañana a la misma hora.

Algunos empleados empezaron a recoger, exhaustos, pero Grantaire se quedó remoloneando en la escena con Combeferre y Éponine. Monsieur Mabeuf seguía hablando con Enjolras.

–Si necesitáis actores, la compañía hará lo posible, pero debéis saber que el mejor actor que conozco está frente a mis ojos –le dijo con adoración. Mabeuf era parte del Marais tanto como cada butaca, cada cortina.

–Me honráis, mi señor –le respondió Enjolras, y miró el escenario con curiosidad. Grantaire seguía recogiendo, agachado entre telas mientras Combeferre y Éponine leían sus líneas–. ¿Puedo hablar con Grantaire a solas? –dijo al fin cuando su conciencia volvió al lugar en el que se encontraba.

El aludido se levantó con las mejillas encendidas y Combeferre se llevó a Éponine dentro. Mabeuf los miró, escudriñándose en silencio, y se marchó por la puerta principal sin mediar palabra.

Grantaire dio el primer paso, acercándose al borde del tablado para estar más cerca de Enjolras. Le dolía lo que pudiera decir, pero mirarle a los ojos era casi adictivo.

–No me oiréis decir esto muy a menudo –confesó Enjolras–. Os necesito.

–¿Qué podríais necesitar de mí? –Grantaire no pretendía reprocharle nada, pero le salió un tono dolido.

–Sois más educado de lo que podría reconocer y conocéis el mundo de la interpretación. Necesito que esta obra funcione –Enjolras habló con severidad. Grantaire lo miró con sorna.

–Mis historias no están a la altura de vuestra voz. Vuestra voz es miel y mis palabras están mojadas de vino y coñac. No soy actor, mi señor Enjolras, y no creo que nadie quisiera que fuera escritor.

–Vuestra labia es interesante. Habláis como un erudito, aún cuando os veo pasar las noches malgastando ese talento –reconoció Enjolras–. Aseguráis que me admiráis. Participad en mi obra.

–Tanta gente en París, y venís a buscar al borracho –le dijo Grantaire con ironía.

–Vengo a buscar al hombre culto que hay en él –la voz de Enjolras era casi cariñosa en ese momento–. Si creéis en algo…

–Sabéis que lo haré, que siempre lo hago –Grantaire se retiró sin dar pie a una respuesta. Tenía claro lo que significaba lo que acababa de decir, pero sabía que Enjolras se quedaría pensando y volvería a mirarlo sin ningún interés especial al día siguiente. Esos segundos en los que probablemente pensaba en él le daban esperanza y le hacían morir cada día un poco más. Porque el desdén siempre volvía a aparecer tarde o temprano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería avisar de que en próximos capítulos el rating puede subir. no a explícito, pero van a haber escenas subidas. No sé si es lo que estabáis esperando, pero creo que debería avisar al menos.


	7. El fuego de las almas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir con esto. Prometo que no será interminable.
> 
> He subido el rating por las escenas de este capítulo (solo por si acaso) Si es muy ñoño, hacedmelo saber, he intentado ser fiel a la época.

 

                                       

Combeferre se retiró a su pequeña casa con jardín. Normalmente no se reunía con los empleados del Marais tras los ensayos. Prefería la compañía de libros y tratados que investigaban aspectos de la naturaleza que aún eran teorías, a las conversaciones ruidosas de los hombres en las tabernas. A veces se dejaba llevar y se tomaba una copa, confraternizaba, o discutía con Enjolras sobre historia o poesía, pero su amigo estaba tan ocupado…

De todos modos, esa tarde era dorada y cálida,  y Combeferre soñó que se bañaba desnudo con cierto Romeo. El sol se escondía entre ambos, pero poco les importaba. Daría toda la luz del día sólo por mirarle.

Llegó a su puerta con el rumbo memorizado en la cabeza, divagando, y al entrar a su habitación se dio cuenta de lo solo que se sentía. Algo había cambiado, porque esa soledad era antes un alivio, la libertad que le permitía tener un mundo interior. Encendió el fuego y dejó que sus ojos grises persiguieran el crepitar de las llamas. Sus pensamientos se alejaron del salón, que se calentaba poco a poco. La noche empezaba a visitarle con su manto negro, pero el actor no la invitó a pasar, simplemente soñó despierto, un deseo que se apoderaba de él, como una plegaría que debía cumplirse, y así lo hizo.

No escuchó la puerta. Apenas recordaba que la había dejado abierta, su confianza más fuerte que su miedo. Sólo sintió dos manos que le rodeaban la cintura, y cerró los ojos, las llamas olvidadas. Deseó no estar soñando. Deseó que fuera real. 

\- Te he extrañado. Llevo días turbado por tus palabras en palacio, oigo tu voz y recuerdo que no pude tocarte –le dijo una voz melosa y suave como la seda -, pero esta pobre alma ha sentido esa misma voz susurrándole palabras de amor al oído –la voz era poética, hipnótica. Solo un actor podía recitar de ese modo.

 A Combeferre se le erizó la piel y se volvió para comprobar que no estaba ante una alucinación. La sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al ver el rostro aniñado, los ojos esplendentes y los labios rojos, que imitaban su gesto, iluminó su alcoba más que el fuego del mismísimo infierno.

Sus manos no abandonaron su cintura, pero ahora frente a frente, Courfeyrac no era Romeo; era Cupido. 

\- Estaba pensando en ti –confesó Combeferre abandonando toda formalidad y dejándose llevar. 

Su risa, los dedos en su mejilla, y Courfeyrac aupándose para besarle fueron como el principio de una obra, primer acto: El actor se siente nervioso y atormentado, pero lleno de vida, con la miel en los labios. Esa miel era su lengua.

Combeferre lo abrazó, lo aupó y lo tiró en la cama, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo del viento que pretendía colarse por la ventana. La casa era pequeña, y el fuego dibujaba sombras en sus pieles. Courfeyrac se agitó debajo de él y Combeferre le acarició las manos con las yemas de sus dedos. Su pelo le hacía cosquillas en la frente y el chico no paraba de sonreír.

 - No puedo dejar de mirarte –le dijo Courfeyrac casi al oído, piel con piel cuando ya no había ropa entre ellos.

Combeferre sintió que su corazón quemaba, que su pecho se quebraba y se comprimía como un libro. No podía hablar. Besó su largo cuello y su clavícula, dibujó caricias en sus muslos y las pintó entre sus piernas. No podía hacer nada más. No podía soltarle. Sus palabras eran sus manos.

Courfeyrac estaba receptivo, abierto, entregado. Courfeyrac, que moría en un escenario casi cada noche, revivía de amor entre sus brazos, gemía sin reprimirse, se ahogaba en el tenue suspiro de su boca.

 Y como un amante es generoso, Combeferre dejó que sus dedos blandieran su excitación, que controlaran su placer.

 Courfeyrac murió entre sus brazos. Combeferre murió entre sus piernas,  y los dos actores perdieron el espacio y la piel entre ellos. La única palabra que pudo decir en la noche fue su nombre.

 Y tras el cálido deseo, pocos milímetros los separaban. Se recitaron al oído versos que ningún poeta había escrito, absortos en el iris del otro y sin dejar de besarse.

 - Fúgate conmigo –dijo Courfeyrac en un arranque de locura, algo que se permite a los amantes satisfechos -. No me importan el barón, ni el rey, ni Francia.

\- Francia nos importa a todos –contestó Combeferre- . Nosotros, sólo a ti y a mí.

Courfeyrac sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

\- ¿Qué soy ahora para ti? – dijo con teatralidad mientras sus dedos se colaban entre sus mechones pajizos - ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Eres mi señor, mi Otelo? –susurró.

\- Me da miedo amarte, y sin embargo, te amo. Tan rápido, tan fuerte, que es contrario a mi razón y a mi juicio. Es tan maravilloso como extraño –expresó Combeferre besándole la punta de la nariz -. Quiero alejarme para siempre, maldecir el día que llegaste al Marais, pero lo que más quiero es que me llames amante y amigo, y que te duermas entre mis brazos –añadió con un suspiro. Su alma despedazada fue su confesión.

\- Entonces dejaré que el sueño me venza.

Y así fue.

 

…..

 

Seguir las órdenes de Enjolras era una costumbre que Grantaire amaba y odiaba a partes iguales. Se había acostumbrado a aguantar sus sermones, sus discursos y sus manías, pero ayudarle a escribir una obra original no tenía nada que ver con la relación que habían tenido hasta entonces. Tenían que ponerse de acuerdo.

Aquello, que se hubieran sentado ambos en la misma mesa, y que Enjolras tuviera la manía de ir quitándose ropa según avanzaba la tarde, eran motivos suficientes para que Grantaire se sintiera nervioso, y necesitado de algo tan fuerte que callara la voz en su cabeza. 

-Me asustáis –dijo Grantaire. Enjolras se había recogido el pelo y se había abierto la camisa, visiblemente acalorado. Ser apasionado tenía ese efecto en él -. No sé qué pretendéis.

-No una venganza, si es lo que estáis pensando –le reprochó Enjolras-. Al ver a mademoiselle Éponine en escena me di cuenta de que ella comparte mi destino, mis miedos y mis pasiones. No es mi enemiga, Grantaire.

\- ¿El rey es vuestro enemigo? ¿La monarquía es vuestra enemiga? –le dijo Grantaire poniéndose de pie.

\- La monarquía es hipócrita –le dijo el actor en tono severo-. Un día las mujeres no son nadie y ni siquiera pueden actuar, y al siguiente se eleva su belleza a tal pedestal que el mismísimo César lo envidiaría. No ven que es superficial, que sólo se sienten culpables por haberse deleitado con deseos carnales hacia hombres disfrazados –pronunció con vivacidad- . No las admiran porque sean cultas o bien leídas. Es todo belleza.

\- ¿Y qué pretendéis hacer para cambiar este pequeño mundo cruel? –le dijo Grantaire con las manos juntas. Un solo hombre no podía hacer nada.

\- Voy a embriagar sus sentidos con la auténtica verdad. Seré un hombre por fin en la tramoya, Grantaire –Enjolras se levantó y se paró frente a él. Había decisión en su mirada-. Por eso os necesito. Necesito que me enseñéis a ser un hombre, a ser el personaje que los haga cambiar.

  

…. 

No habían compartido lecho, piel con piel, aún cuando se daban un beso de buenos días, desayunaban juntos y cuando Joly se iba a trabajar, Jean se quedaba haciendo confituras y escribiendo poesía que ya no era oscura.

Prouvaire no le declaró su amor y el lo calló bien adentro. Le había dicho que aprendería a amarlo cada día, en cada árbol del jardín, bajo cada lluvia de primavera. Ambos aprenderían y sanarían juntos. Jehan sonreía más a menudo, le cogía de la mano cuando paseaban y su vida era cómoda y feliz.

Sin embargo, el doctor no podía evitar sentir cierta aflicción por la carta que Prouvaire había recibido de París. El muchacho la había leído casi cada día y parecía más contento entre esas letras ¿Sería una carta de Bahorel? ¿Le confesaría que lo extrañaba, que quería que volviera?

Joly se estaba enamorando, y quería que Jean fuera su amante. Quería tocarlo y amarlo. Quería oír sus gemidos en sus oídos, su nombre derritiéndose entre sus labios.

Llevaba dos días sufriendo. Podía aguantar ir despacio, que su amado hubiera amado a otro, pero le mataba la incertidumbre. 

El tercer día, el doctor se metió en la cama sin cenar. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos por fin cuando la luz de una lámpara de aceite en el quicio de su puerta lo desveló, y giró la cabeza para mirar a quién entraba.

Prouvaire sostenía la lámpara y una pequeña taza que el doctor guardaba en la alacena. Joly se incorporó sorprendido.

\- ¡Jean!

El chico sonrió tímidamente y dejó la lámpara sobre su mesilla, sentándose en la cama.

\- Os habéis retirado sin comer nada. Pensaba que os sentíais enfermo y Lucienne me enseñó a preparar este té de hierbas –le explicó con la voz clara, acariciando la taza para ver si aún quemaba -. No aseguro que su sabor sea agradable, pero os sentará bien.

Joly sonrió de medio lado y le acarició el pelo con cariño. Era tan bueno, tan puro, tan suyo. No merecía que le mintiera.

\- No estoy enfermo, aunque no podría diagnosticarme a mí mismo si lo estuviera, me temo –Joly tomó su mano y acarició círculos en ella -. Sufro por vos.

\- ¿Por mí? –respondió el poeta. Estaban tan cerca que la luz de la lámpara hacía brillar sus ojos, de dos verdes bien distintos. Los de Prouvaire claros, azulados,marinos; los de Joly, gatunos.

\- He visto vuestro rostro al leer la carta que recibisteis el otro día. Sabed que no os retengo aquí. Os amo lo suficiente para dejaros marchar. Si eso os hace feliz –Joly tragó saliva. Los ojos de Jean eran cariñosos, tiernos - . No me debéis nada. Fue hermoso y es eso lo que debe quedar en mi corazón.

Prouvaire tomó sus manos y las apretó con las suyas.

\- He sido injusto con vos, mi doctor. No deseo marcharme –había tanta sinceridad en su voz, tanta dulzura.

\- ¿Pero..? –Joly no sabía qué decir. Necesitaba conocer aquello que su amigo le guardaba -. Sonreíais.

\- Porque soy feliz –respondió el joven con júbilo -. Me disculpo por no haber dejado claros mis sentimientos hasta este momento. Necesitaba recibir esa carta para poder confesarme.

\- ¿Confesaros? –no lo entendía. ¿Era Prouvaire religioso?

\- Confesar que soy libre de amaros, aún cuando os advierto que no será un camino fácil –Jehan bajó la mirada, pero el médico le levantó la barbilla con los dedos y se irguió para mirarlo a los ojos. Necesitaba acariciarlo.

\- Yo no quiero un camino fácil. Os quiero a vos –susurró contra sus mejillas.

El actor se sonrojó como un fresón en verano. Su respiración se entrecortó y sus dedos jugaron en el pecho de Joly, cubierto tan solo por su ropa de cama.

Joly le abrió la camisa con cuidado y besó sus labios y sus mejillas enrojecidas. El  trazo de sus dedos era tan lento como el crepitar de las hojas.

Hubo un segundo en el que el doctor dejó de respirar, justo cuando el torso nacarado del joven se descubrió ante él.

\- Sois  tan bello – Joly no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Los hombres se abrazaron, las cinturas encajaron.

\- Tomadme. No me soltéis – gimió Jean contra su hombro. Sus labios trazaron la línea de su clavícula.

Joly lo tumbó sobre la cama y estudió cada músculo, cada centímetro de piel desnuda. Amó cada peca, cada lunar. Besó cada sonrisa y lamió cada lágrima agridulce.

Como aquel holandés que había inventado el microscopio, observó su tesoro desde arriba y dejó pasar las horas hasta que memorizó cada recoveco. Cada músculo.

 Y se amaron. No más que debajo de los árboles o leyendo en voz baja en la hierba. Sólo de forma diferente. Sin tapujos, sin disfraces. Enredaron las piernas cuando el amanecer les sorprendió y se amaron en silencio, en sueños.

 Por la mañana, el doctor abrió los ojos y recordó que su cama ya no estaba vacía. Se dio la vuelta y observó la bella espalda del poeta frente a él, la cintura y las piernas ocultas bajo las sábanas. Su hermoso cabello caía sobre su nuca y Joly no pudo evitar acariciarlo hasta bajar la mano por su columna. Podía sentir a Jean sonriendo, su cuerpo vibrante bajo sus manos, aunque no podía verlo.

Lo acercó hacia él y se perdió en la curva de su cuello.

\- Es aún mejor por la mañana –le dijo en voz baja - . Me robáis el aliento.

Jehan sonrió con  más fuerza.

\- ¿Qué dirán vuestras vecinas? –dijo de pronto.

\- ¿Por haberos oído gritar? –se aventuró Joly con atrevimiento. Jehan chistó con falsa indignación.

\- De esto. De que vivamos juntos. Ya llevo aquí demasiado tiempo para ser una visita y es obvio que ya no estoy herido.

\- No me importa –le contestó Joly acariciándole la nuca con la nariz -. No me importa nada fuera de este lecho.

 


	8. Abrir una puerta y cerrar una herida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya que llevamos 8 capítulos quiero recordar que pueden aparecer tanto más parejas, cómo escenas más maduras. De hecho el fic no está acabado, pero tranquilos, prometo que no será inmenso.

 

                                           

Feuilly  era el hijo de la cocinera de Luis XIII. Pese a los años, podía recordar el día que el delfín de Francia vino al mundo. Feuilly tenía cuatro años y su madre tuvo que preparar cuarenta toallas para el parto de la reina. Recordaba que el príncipe era llorón y consentido, pero no se podía esperar mucho menos de un heredero al trono.

La cocinera murió siendo Feuilly un adolescente, y como no se le conocía padre, el joven fue enviado a servir al mismísimo delfín, que más tarde sería el rey.

Que escalara posiciones fue una mera casualidad. Había salido de la cocina por causas tristes que le habría gustado evitar, y logró convertirse en el predilecto del nuevo rey por su juventud y desparpajo. El resto de sirvientes vivían para complacer el rey, pero Feuilly lo hacía reír y le mostraba el mundo tal y como era. No era que Luis hubiera dejado de ser un consentido, pero apreciaba un poco de realidad de vez en cuando.

Algunos sirvientes de palacio habrían dicho que era muy teatral, que esa pequeña magia que lo acompañaba lo convertía en el heraldo perfecto, pero Feuilly no había pisado un teatro más que para mandar misivas.

Su paso hacia el Marais fue discreto y titubeante. Abrió la puerta con precaución, aún cuando suponía que se le esperaba. Feuilly admiraba a Enjolras, aunque lo que conocía de su trabajo era lo que los nobles decían en la corte, pero a Feuilly le parecía valiente. Es difícil revelarse cuando no se tiene nada, pero lo es aún más cuando se tiene todo. Enjolras había renunciado a sus riquezas por hacer arte, un arte tan reconocido entonces y tan enterrado en la clandestinidad desde que el sirviente mismo había llevado la noticia a todos los teatros.

¿Qué papel se le daría?, se preguntaba. Su señor sólo lo había advertido de que debía abrir los ojos e informar de las irregularidades que allí hubiera, pero había olvidado por completo guiarle sobre qué papeles podía representar y cuales no.

El teatro no bullía con el ajetreo de los ensayos. En su lugar, Enjolras y su asistente parecían discutir frente a una hoja de papel. Feuilly sabía que el hombre era un empleado y no un sirviente o un esclavo, pero la forma en la que servía y seguía a Enjolras le hacía pensar todo lo contrario.

Los dos hombres lo vieron acercarse y se giraron hacia él. Enjolras dio un paso hacia adelante, un gesto de protocolo característico de su educación. Pese a que promulgaba la igualdad entre el pueblo, no podía evitar ciertas formas de actuar arraigadas en su sangre.

–Monsieur, es un placer –dijo Feuilly haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Él también medía sus gestos según la persona que tuviera delante.

–Heraldo, me había olvidado de vos –reconoció Enjolras sin demasiada importancia–. Me temo que la obra no está terminada. Sin embargo, creo que debería haceros una prueba para comprobar vuestra valía.

–¿Cómo os llamáis? ¿Cómo debemos llamaros? –añadió Grantaire sin perder su posición.

–Feuilly, señor.

–No soy señor –le dijo Grantaire con una sonrisa–. Soy Grantaire, pero podréis llamarme R cuando bebáis conmigo, nunca antes –añadió con un dedo en alto. Enjolras lo miró con un gesto de reprobación.

–Subid –le dijo a Feuilly dejando de lado a Grantaire y sus bromas. Feuilly obedeció y encima del escenario se sintió más alto, como si viera la vida desde otra perspectiva–. Debería relataros el tema de la obra. Sólo necesito vuestra lealtad.

–Nuestra majestad Luis XIV espera que no se den irregularidades –le contestó Feuilly con firmeza–. Por lo demás, soy vuestro.

–No habrá ningún hombre disfrazado, descuidad –Enjolras movió las manos ante el comentario–. Sin embargo, espero que el tema sea un secreto incluso para la corte. No me gustaría estropear la sorpresa.

Feuilly asintió y al mirar a Enjolras, se entendieron. El actor le hizo un gesto y el sirviente se sentó en una de las sillas que había sobre el tablado.

–Os respeto –le dijo Enjolras mientras se sentaba. Grantaire se quedó de pie a su lado–. Un noble consigue ser al menos escudero del rey; un hijo humilde de Francia, sólo servir.

–Yo sirvo con honor, monsieur –le contestó Feuilly. Sabía que no debía interrumpirlo, pero pretendía ser sincero–. Trabajo cada día para que todo salga bien, igual que vos con esta representación.

Enjolras lo miró a los ojos.

–Por eso sois un hombre grande, aunque no tengáis un título.

–Todo el mundo tiene un título –intervino Grantaire casi absorto. Enjolras lo miró con curiosidad. Grantaire prosiguió en su discurso–: Él es el heraldo del rey, yo soy el asistente, o el borracho cuando las gentes desean ser más hirientes. Todos tenemos un nombre, aunque ese nombre no signifique lo mismo para todos.

Enjolras levantó una ceja, pero no había dureza en su mirada sino algo de comprensión. Volvió a mirar a Feuilly, pero habló para ambos.

–Mi objetivo es cambiar esa condición.

La obra de teatro era un ensayo en tres partes. La mayor parte eran monólogos que ocurrían en una pequeña taberna de París que en realidad no existía, el Musain. La historia relataba la vida de un grupo de jóvenes y las reuniones que se llevaban a cabo en ese lugar, sus pasiones, sus ideas… Hablaba de la realidad de París, de la gente común,  no de mujeres sumisas que morían de amor.

–¿Creéis que incumple las reglas de vuestro rey? –le dijo Enjolras tras explicarle superficialmente su idea, quizás ocultando las partes más subversivas.

–Sois arriesgado –le dijo Feuilly, pensando–, pero podría asegurar que no incumple ninguna ley, salvo que al monarca no le guste especialmente. Sois excelente con las letras. Os pediría anunciar las malas noticias si eso os motivara –añadió.

Grantaire rió. Conocía perfectamente el poder de Enjolras con las palabras y su forma de hipnotizar a la gente con su mirada cargada de fuerza.

–Decís que soy arriesgado, arriesgaos conmigo. No pretendo humillar al rey, sólo quiero hacerles pensar –dijo Enjolras poniéndose de pie–. De todos modos, esta obra no está terminada y su éxito depende de la lucidez de nuestras mentes y de todos aquellos actores que podamos reclutar.

La forma en la que miró a Grantaire no demostraba decepción sino pena, frustración ante la posibilidad de que su proyecto no saliera adelante. Enjolras era un luchador, un león.

 

………

 

Desde que Enjolras había requerido el teatro a media tarde, los actores que representaban Otelo descansaban en esas horas. Combeferre agradecía tener ese tiempo. Le gustaba madrugar y no le importaba ensayar por la mañana, porque después de las doce París se llenaba del tumulto de los mercados y las vendedoras de flores, los caballos y los paseos.

Combeferre compró dos gencianas de color morado oscuro y forma acampanada en la _Place des Vosges_ , cerca del Marais y se dirigió al teatro viejo. Una vez allí, esperó a que monsieur Lamarque, el director de Romeo y Julieta, diera unas últimas indicaciones a los actores.

Detrás de una columna contempló la belleza de la nueva Julieta y cómo el barón de Pontmercy la observaba desde el auditorio. Había tanto amor en su mirada, que el joven no se habría inmutado aunque la guerra de Troya se hubiera desarrollado  ante sus pies, caballo de madera incluido.

Combeferre quería sentir todo aquello, y al ver al joven de ojos verdes muriendo por amor en el escenario casi podía imaginarlo. Cómo sería perderlo, cómo sería verle probar el veneno equivocado, no volver a ver esa sonrisa florecer simplemente por su presencia.

Combeferre entendía al barón, y a Romeo. Entendía el miedo y la adoración, la alegría y la pena. ¿Estaría el barón apretando los puños para no correr y acariciar a su amada como hacía él?

Lamarque se alejó con una cancioncilla de versos y lo siguieron Cosette y Marius agarrándose del brazo, hablando de banalidades.

No se dio cuenta Combeferre de que era espiado. No reaccionó hasta que un brazo lo apresó contra la columna robándole un beso.

El beso fue torpe y Courfeyrac rió travieso.

–Te he traído flores. Bueno, lo que quede de ellas. –Combeferre rescató las gencianas y se las dio a Courfeyrac, que le cortó los tallos y colocó las dos corolas en los bolsillos de sus chalecos.

–Así, ambos tenemos la nuestra –le dijo con dulzura mientras se la ponía a Combeferre en la solapa–. Ninguna está celosa por estar con el otro, y al mirarnos recordaremos qué significan.

–No necesito mirarla para recordar el calor de tus dedos –susurró Combeferre en su oído. Mechones de pelo le hicieron cosquillas.

Courfeyrac se sonrojó, pero un segundo después se le nubló el rostro.

–Hasta las flores más fuertes acaban muriendo.

Podía sentirlo ahí, en la clandestinidad de un recodo oscuro y húmedo. Podía llegar el día en el que no lo tuviera. Combeferre le tomó la mano y habló con esa tranquilidad tan suya, tan cadente.

–Hasta la persona más afortunada muere, y eso no nos impide vivir cada día.

Courfeyrac levantó la vista hacia él, los ojos brillaban con una lágrima viva, solitaria.

–Hasta entonces, te llevaré conmigo –contestó con determinación.

 

………….

 

Las noches encontraban a Enjolras trabajando sin descanso. A veces no volvía a casa hasta muy tarde, cuando la mayoría de velas se habían extinguido en las casas y los ronquidos de hombres de peso llenaban las calles.

Enjolras volvía sin haber cenado, sin hacer ruido. Se metía en la cama directamente intentando no despertar a Grantaire en la sala.

Ignoraba dónde había vivido hasta entonces el asistente, pero Grantaire se había tomado su trabajo de cuidarle muy en serio, y Enjolras empezaba a comprender que cuando Grantaire hacía una promesa, la cumplía. Qué hiciera más bien pocas ya era otra cosa. Quizás no esperaba demasiado de sí mismo.

A veces, Enjolras se preguntaba si su actitud reprobatoria tendría algo que ver con aquello.

Aquella noche, sin embargo, había velas en su casa. Olía a patatas y a tomillo, y su estómago se saltó las normas y gruñó como un demonio.

Aquello no evitó que Enjolras abriera la puerta con sigilo y asomara la cabecilla de pelo recogido y frente erguida. No quería ser descubierto, pero Grantaire no trabajaba sumido en sus libros sino que giraba alborotado por la estancia.

–Habéis llegado considerablemente pronto –dijo Grantaire con la voz alterada por el movimiento–, para ser vos. Tarde para ser un hombre de bien y cenar conmigo, pero esta vez he esperado.

–Grantaire, no teníais… –se apresuró a decir Enjolras, pero Grantaire decidió que no dejarle hablar era lo mejor.

–¿Y dejaros morir de hambre? No le prometí yo eso al señor Combeferre.

Enjolras se acercó a la mesa y se apoyó en una silla de color desgastado. Ciertamente, olía demasiado bien para controlar sus sentidos.

–Parecéis… parecéis menos inebriado –dijo con un susurro, intentando no ofenderle.

–Así son los hombres como yo –anunció Grantaire en el otro extremo, pero sin sentarse todavía–. Un día cantamos cómo los pájaros al alba y hasta podemos ser útiles; otro el cielo es gris y ni siquiera la mano divina nos arrancaría de la cama, o del suelo. El brandy lo intenta. Somos actores, los hombres como yo –añadió con comicidad amarga, algo que Grantaire dominaba–, pero nuestras obras no son apreciadas por el gran público.

–Entonces, ¿qué os hace tan feliz? –Enjolras era más curioso que acusador en ese momento. Se limitaba a comprender al hombre que tenía enfrente.

–Que estoy vivo, que tengo un trabajo y un techo, y que puedo escribir una obra maestra con vos. Pero debéis saber que estos mismos motivos son los que me hacen sentir miserable.

–¿Cómo?

–No debemos hablar del criado cuando el señor tiene tantas historias interesantes –lo volvió a cortar Grantaire con rapidez.

–Vos no sois un criado. Si lo fuerais, os liberaría. No necesito cuidados.

Grantaire dejó escapar una risa que ahogó el gemido del estómago de Enjolras. Era obvio que  necesitaba ser cuidado, pero Grantaire se limitó a hacer un gesto para que se sentara.

Cenaron en silencio. A veces, ambos levantaban la mirada para encontrarse con el otro, atrapados y sin excusas. Hablaron de cuatro banalidades que llenaron el incómodo sonido del viento, hasta que un grito de dolor llenó la sala.

Grantaire levantó la mirada de su plato para ver que Enjolras se sujetaba la muñeca. Gotas de sangre rodaban desde ella hasta su codo. Las mangas de la camisa se le habían levantado al sentarse y Grantaire podía ver la sangre tiñendo los bordes blancos y el cuchillo, que había sido lanzado de nuevo al plato. Enjolras cerró los ojos y se tambaleó en la silla.

Grantaire se levantó corriendo, llevándose consigo una servilleta de tela.

–Mi señor, estáis herido –dijo con preocupación.

–No es nada –dijo Enjolras con un hilo de voz y los dientes apretados–. Un accidente, nada más.

–Dejad que os lo mire –el tono de Grantaire sonó a súplica, como si no fuera a hacer nada contra su voluntad, y Enjolras abrió los ojos, apartando la mano.

El corte no era hermoso, como ninguno lo es, pero no parecía demasiado profundo o  abierto. Grantaire envolvió la mano herida con la servilleta y la apretó con un lazo, haciendo que la sangre dejara de brotar.

–Apretad –le dijo dulcemente–. Buscaré una palangana para lavaros la herida.

Enjolras se quedó inmóvil, la mano izquierda asiendo la muñeca derecha cubierta por la servilleta. El corte le picaba y sentía que el calor se le escapaba por los dedos en sábanas de sangre.

Enjolras era actor. Desde niño había sido entrenado para modular la voz incluso cuando ésta ya no sonaba femenina, para dulcificar los gestos, mejorar la pronunciación y leer con fluidez. Nunca se había batido en duelo ni se había encontrado con una pelea en un bar. Apenas recordaba la sensación de la sangre caliente sobre su piel. Sentía que el aire se hacía pesado y la conciencia borrosa como una niebla de otoño.

Cuando Grantaire volvió con el recipiente, Enjolras estaba ausente.

Al volver en sí su mano estaba lavada y la herida tapada con una nueva tela. Grantaire lo había sentado sobre un sillón estampado y encendía el fuego a toda prisa.

Enjolras no podía verse la cara, pero se sentía mareado. Su rostro debía hablar de su estado como el agua de una fuente, pues el asistente se empeñaba en que el color volviera a sus mejillas.

–Grantaire –dijo con un gemido ausente–. No os molestéis. Traedme agua.

Grantaire se volvió y el fuego rojizo iluminó sus ojos dándoles un color ámbar oscuro. Cogió un cántaro, llenó una copa con agua y con la gentileza que no parecía poseer, permitió  que Enjolras bebiera levantándolo con cuidado y acercándole el frío metal a los labios para que no se mojara.

Enjolras bebió y se sintió mejor, pero se recostó en el sillón aún abatido. Miró a Grantaire a los ojos y  descifró su mirada de preocupación.

Era tan duro con él a veces, y él seguía volviendo cada día, buscando palabras que engrandecieran su obra, sólo por él. Le había hecho la vida más fácil, desde el principio, cuando ésta aún no se había desmoronado, y el actor no era capaz de apreciarlo. Era tan normal tenerlo cerca que Enjolras no se había dado cuenta de que Grantaire le era más útil de lo que podía reconocer.

–Gracias –le dijo antes de cerrar los ojos, medio ido–. Me gustáis más en estos días.

No vio a Grantaire sonreír, muriéndose por un trago, incluso por mojarse los labios con licor barato, olvidando todos esos pensamientos gracias a sus palabras.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. La metamorfosis de Éponine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y por los kudos y comentarios!!
> 
> Y a mi beta. que le debo un palacete como mínimo ;)

 

                                                                

 

La mañana antes del estreno de Otelo salía Combeferre del Marais. Su ánimo estaba desgastado cual piedra en la hoguera. Las escenas más duras requerían toda su fuerza, todo su poder mental, aún cuando conocía las líneas como si estuvieran escritas en su piel.

Y, ¡ay, cómo extrañaba a Courfeyrac! Los últimos días su cama había sido un barco aislado en el océano. Él, el náufrago que no encuentra hogar en la playa. Se revolvía entre las sábanas buscando unos dedos que no existían, una cintura que habría sido la roca a la que se sujetara en la tormenta. Estaba solo y era lo mejor, pero lo mejor no era lo que él deseaba.

El mundo del teatro era un pueblo pequeño dentro del centro de París. De la _Rue de Chartre-Orse_ al _Temple_ se abría una nueva ciudad de actores, dramaturgos, músicos y poetas que conocían a todos los que caminaban por allí y hablaban de todos los que entraban y salían.

Que le hubieran visto con Courfeyrac demasiado a menudo podría haber sido un inconveniente. No es que sus teatros fueran enemigos (qué ironía siendo uno de ellos Romeo), pero hasta los taberneros sabían que las lenguas amargas salían a pasear como los perros por la campiña, y sus propias lenguas eran como quinina y angostura.

Su amante respetaba su ocupación y sus necesidades, pues  mirarlo era como mirarse ante un espejo.

Que aquel día Combeferre eligiera la puerta de atrás para huir de los saludos de rigor no fue una fortuna. Caminaba hacia la _Rue des Francs-Burgesois_ cuando una banda de hombres extraños y desaliñados le impidieron el paso. Parecían haberse vestido al azar, sin ninguna intención de impresionar y en el París de esa época, aquello llamaba visiblemente la atención. Hasta Enjolras, que no prestaba esmero a lo que llevaba, conocía esa norma.

–Señores –saludó Combeferre con educación. Por su gesto, aquellos hombres no habían sido llamados señores en toda su vida y la de todos sus hijos juntos.

Los individuos parecían esperar, y su espera se vio recompensada cuando tras ellos apareció un hombre alto y desgarbado, moreno como los hombres de la montaña.

–¡Señor de Combeferre! –le saludó aquel con una alegría tan falsa que daba miedo. Combeferre no era noble, pero no iba a obligarle a que le quitara el “de”.

–Monsieur, perdonadme, no os conozco. Quizá os he visto, pero tengo el placer de ver a tanta gente –le contestó Combeferre con una tranquilidad sólo evidente en su voz.

–Si no gustáis de las tabernas, así será. Hacéis bien, llegaréis a viejo. Monsieur Thénardier os habla. Tengo un asunto que trataros, si quisierais acompañarme.

Ese apellido… Le resultaba familiar.

–Ando con prisa, monsieur –respondió Combeferre sin inmutarse; algo más de dureza en su voz demostraba que no se fiaba.

–Entonces tendré que ser claro. Tenéis algo que me pertenece, pero no os apuréis. No es mi dinero ni mis joyas. Hay cierta joven trabajando en vuestro teatro. Cierta joven menor de edad –matizó. Combeferre recordó a Éponine y ese apellido que no utilizaba–. Esa joven es mi hija, mi niñita Éponine. Sepa usted que aprendió todo lo que sabe de su padre, que luchó en muchas guerras.

–Se os ve –Combeferre pensó que lo aparentaba más por su aspecto castigado que por su actitud valerosa, pero no lo dijo.

–No quiero causaros vergüenza. Ya sabéis como son los jóvenes, pero comprenderéis que trabajar, y en el teatro, sin permiso paterno es algo grave que debe ser remediado.

Combeferre empezó a entenderlo, y le pareció que el problema no era el permiso.

–Le pagamos bien, señor –le dijo para calmarlo–. No trabaja hasta entradas horas y si quiere que yo la acompañe…

–Sois galante, un caballero –que el hombre siguiera regalándole palabras le revolvía el estómago–, pero quién sabe qué hace con ese dinero que le dan.

Alimentar a sus otros hijos, pensó Combeferre.

–No me gusta exigir algo que no merezco, pero creo que está justificado –continuó el hombre–. Necesito un seguro que me deje dormir tranquilo sabiendo que mi niña no anda perdida en las calles. –Era un buen actor a base de costumbre más que de libros.

–Y veo que mi palabra no es suficiente seguro –Combeferre apretó los dientes.

–Como representante de la joven no me parece un tributo adecuado –Thénardier no elevaba la voz, pero resultaba molesto escucharle. Su voz tenía un tono agudo, casi cómico, aún cuando no lo era en absoluto.

–Señor, no somos burgueses.

–Ya veis que yo tampoco –Combeferre decidió que el hombre no iba a achantarse, que no entraría en razón, y suspiró exasperado.

Thénardier se acercó a su oído con suavidad, sin movimientos bruscos. Combeferre era visiblemente más alto, aunque sus brazos fueran menos vastos.

–Tenéis dinero. Vos, Mabeuf, ese rubito que parece incapaz de marcharse, monsieur de Courfeyrac…

Combeferre quiso gritar, o estampar la cabeza de ese hombre contra la piedra. ¿Por qué conocía ese nombre? ¿Por qué lo utilizaba para convencerlo? Thénardier parecía leerle la mente.

–Sólo se compran flores a la esposa de uno, monsieur. Será mejor que lo recordéis –siseó antes de alejarse.

 

……..

 

La situación era la siguiente: La pequeña granja en la que vivían el doctor Joly y ahora Jean Prouvaire estaba llena de niños. No era, sin embargo, una situación alegre como muchas de las que las voces inocentes suelen propiciar. Los niños lloraban, se quejaban y se retorcían, y el doctor no tenía manos para todos.

Aquello acabó con Jehan leyendo a Descartes en el jardín, intentando utilizar la racionalidad para que el pánico no lo dominara.

Había al otro lado de la valla una figura rolliza y agitada que daba paseos cortos y se aupaba de vez en cuando para espiar por la ventana. El joven poeta no pudo evitar desconcentrarse ante tal barullo y levantó los ojos de su libro.

–Vais a hacer un camino con los pies, señora Dubois –sabía quién era ella y aquello la sorprendió, pero ella también se había encargado de saber quién era él.

La mujer se asomó por encima de la valla.

–Se oyen los gritos desde aquí –dijo con una especie de gemido ahogado, casi un gañido animal.

–Lo sé –contestó Jean mientras fingía que leía.

–Mi hijo está ahí dentro, con el doctor –se explicó entonces ella. Jehan lo había visto: estaba mejor alimentado que la mayoría de niños que vagaban por la ciudad–. Monsieur,  ¿me haríais un favor?

–Si está en mis manos –le dijo Jean apartando el libro.

–No es que no confíe en el buen doctor. No nos entendimos en el pasado. Sólo quiero decir que… bueno, su vida privada no me concierne. Aún pienso que es un buen médico –resolvió con premura, como si tuviera miedo de hablar–. Los asuntos de cama deben quedarse ahí mismo –añadió.

–No os sigo –señaló Jehan con la ceja levantada.

–Si pudiera tener noticias de mi hijo, pobre Anatole. Fue horrible, deberíais haberlo visto, ese cuello tan rígido y la lengua…

Prouvaire se acercó a la valla.

–Lo sé, hay al menos diez niños con esos síntomas en esta casa. –La mujer se calló de golpe–. Si tiene dudas de que el doctor sea benévolo con su muchacho porque usted ha decidido tomarla con él, es que no lo conoce. Preguntaré por el estado de Anatole, madame. Así verá que el doctor es un auténtico erudito y no un hechicero desviado que deja morir niños por venganza. Buenas tardes –añadió con un tono dulzón, casi divertido, mientras se marchaba sin tan siquiera mirar a la señora Dubois. La mujer no dijo nada.

Así entendió la señora Dubois que no se hacía enfadar a Jean Prouvaire. El chico, que no aparentaba más de diecisiete años, estaba acostumbrado a los jueces sin toga de París. Podía soportar a una granjera obtusa y rencorosa.

Al día siguiente, el doctor mandó a los niños a casa con paños calientes en el cuello y semillas de amapola bajo la lengua. Le contaba a Jean lo que eran las paperas cuando alguien dejó un pastel en el alfeizar de la ventana.

 

……..

 

Combeferre entró corriendo al teatro. Los operarios ya colocaban el escenario para la representación de esa misma noche, a la que el rey había confirmado asistencia. Había en el ambiente un cierto nerviosismo, que se traducía en golpes secos por parte de los  hombres que colocaban la escena y en gritos agudos de las mujeres que arreglaban los vestidos, amenazando con un alfiler a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

Combeferre pasó como una gacela entre el gentío alborotado, elegante y sin alterar los quehaceres de aquellas gentes.

Encontró a Éponine muy cerca del telón mientras varias mujeres arreglaban su corsé. Parecía un corcel privado de los valles en una cuadra cercada. Movía los brazos con agitación y resopló aliviada cuando Combeferre hizo un gesto para que las costureras les dejaran solos.

A Éponine no le importaba estar en enaguas y corsé ante un hombre joven y galante que venía bien vestido, hasta con casaca. Tan sólo se centró en respirar.

–Siento hablaros tan cerca de nuestro estreno –se disculpó Combeferre por adelantado–. Tenemos, sin embargo, un problema.

–Entonces tenemos dos –le contestó Éponine con la voz temblorosa–. Confesadme y os confesaré como a un hermano.

–Digamos que he recibido la visita de un tal monsieur Thenárdier –Éponine tembló al escuchar ese nombre–, que nos exige honorarios para que su hija, menor de edad –enfatizó– pueda actuar en el teatro.

–Señor…

–Me mentisteis, mademoiselle. Nos mentisteis a todos.

La joven abandonó su puesto y caminó por la escena todavía más nerviosa.

–Quería actuar. Sabía que ésta era mi oportunidad. Apenas podemos comer y a mi querido padre poco le importa. Supongo que os abordó con sus secuaces.

–Parecían una jauría hambrienta –le contestó Combeferre con los dientes apretados, ira en la mirada–. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Hemos trabajado tanto… y a la vez no voy a arriesgar a aquellos que no merecen perjuicio.

–Dejádmelo. Yo pagaré mis deudas –dijo ella con seguridad. Combeferre no quiso preguntarle de dónde sacaría el dinero. Sabía que nunca dejaría a sus hermanos desprotegidos–. Ahora necesito a monsieur Enjolras, o me temo que acabaremos antes de empezar.

–¿No os sentís dispuesta?

Éponine tembló y Combeferre le tomó la mano para calmarla.

–No me siento Desdémona.

 

……..

 

Enjolras abrió la puerta del que solía ser su tocador. En aquella pequeña estancia se maquillaba y se colocaba su peluca rojiza mientras fuera la excitación de su público crecía cómo una tormenta.

Combeferre le había rogado que acudiera con presteza, y el actor esperaba por ello encontrar un escenario a medio construir y el caos absoluto en las cámaras. En cambio, estaba todo preparado y considerablemente tranquilo. Únicamente la estrella en su sala parecía a punto de caer como una torre.

Éponine estaba sentada en una pequeña butaca. La falda de su vestido tapaba el terciopelo almidonado y sus rizos de un castaño cobrizo habían sido arreglados y recogidos en un gracioso peinado. Parecía preparada en aspecto, pero su faz no representaba eso mismo.

–¿Me habéis llamado? –Enjolras no carraspeó ni pidió permiso, suponía que era esperado, pero la chica se asustó un poco.

–Gracias por venir, monsieur. Sé que no es justo que os pida lo que estoy a punto de pediros, pero mi desesperación es tal que no concibo otra respuesta. –Su voz temblorosa acompañaba el movimiento de sus manos–. No me avergüenzo de haberos llamado, pues sé que estoy recurriendo al mejor.

–Me honráis, aún cuando no llego a entender por qué –le dijo Enjolras con cortesía.

La muchacha se levantó con mayor seguridad al comprobar que la actitud de Enjolras no era hostil.

–Esta noche me convertiré en vos. Sé que no seré vos, no estoy loca –añadió. Hablaba rápido y sin tapujos–, pero el público no dejará de compararnos. Pensé que os aventajaba por ser una muchacha, y a la vez me turba mi origen. ¿Cómo debe morir una señora?

Estaba nerviosa, mezclaba las frases y tartamudeaba, de modo que Enjolras dio un paso adelante y la miró a los ojos.

–Gracias a vos comprendí que no soy perfecto –susurró con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo reunir–. No muráis como esa paloma indefensa que se desmaya en lo alto de la torre. Así me enseñaron a morir otros hombres. Fingía que era una mujer, pero nunca estuve cerca de serlo. Mademoiselle, ¿cómo moriríais vos?

–Soy joven, pero he visto hombres matando a sus mujeres, las he oído gritar. Las mujeres, que no merecen esa muerte intentan zafarse de ella igual que intentan escapar de sus destinos. –Los ojos se le helaron y prosiguió–. Ese destino era el mío, en aquellos barrios donde no hay justicia, pero Desdémona no es una de esas mujeres.

–No –contestó Enjolras–. Desdémona es todas esas mujeres a la vez. Acusada, indefensa, pero fuerte. Recitad la escena de la muerte.

–Señor –No lo entendía. La mirada de Enjolras estaba cargada de pasión.

–¡Recitad!

_“¿Quién está ahí, Otelo?”_

Enjolras conocía la parte de Otelo aunque no la hubiera recitado nunca. Con la voz fuerte y dominante contestó a cada frase de Desdémona sin aportar ningún comentario hasta que Éponine recitó con miedo y afectación.

_“Y, sin embargo, os temo, pues sois fatal cuando vuestros ojos ruedan así. Por qué deba temer, lo ignoro, puesto que no sé de culpabilidad. No obstante, lo siento, tengo miedo”_

_–_ ¡No! –gritó Enjolras. Éponine se asustó ¿Qué había hecho mal?–. No seáis sumisa y afectada. Llorar no hará que os perdone. Vuestro esposo sigue una sospecha, luchad por vuestra verdad. ¿Os han acusado alguna vez sin razón?

–Es eso lo que hacen los distinguidos cuando ven nuestros harapos.

Enjolras abría los brazos.

–Seguid esa idea, pensad en eso. No importa cuantas joyas porte Desdémona. Es una mujer injustamente acusada de adulterio que ama a su Otelo. Empleará hasta su último aliento para permanecer a su lado.

–Pero él ya no la ama. ¿Por qué vivir? –le dijo Éponine con desesperación. Apenas conocía el amor.

–Porque ella cree –le contestó Enjolras con dulzura. Su voz era clara y tranquila–. Ella cree con pasión que aún puede ser esa mujer que él amaba. Sabe que no merece tal acusación y morirá intentando demostrarlo.

Éponine lo recordó entonces.

Hubo hacía años un recaudador llamado Javert que  acusó a Éponine de robarle veinte monedas de impuestos mientras recogía las deudas de las familias menos acomodadas. Éponine alzó la voz hasta quedarse sin ella, movió los brazos y pidió ayuda, pero sus vecinos la ignoraron y los hombres que acompañaban al señor la bautizaron como “digna hija de su padre”. Éponine pasó dos días en el calabozo y cuando volvió a casa, su hermana había hecho sus tareas y se había roto un brazo yendo al pozo a por agua.

Aún podía sentir aquella injusta y oscura rabia.

_“¡Y tened piedad también vos! No os he ofendido jamás en mi vida; nunca he amado a Cassio, sino con esa estimación corriente que autoriza el cielo. Nunca le di presente alguno”._

Recitó sin olvidar aquella ira; las manos levantadas no caían al suelo con rendición. Gritaba y su voz fluía, rota y desafinada con verdadero sentimiento. Enjolras se quedó parado, olvidando su siguiente frase; las mejillas coloradas y los ojos oscurecidos.

Éponine cayó al suelo por el cansancio, abatida pero no derrotada, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Había entendido a Desdémona.

 

..............

 

Combeferre ya estaba vestido. Se había aplicado el betún del moro en la cara y en las manos, y lucía turbante y pañuelo rojo de seda. Apartó ligeramente el telón sin mancharlo y espió el teatro con la mirada curiosa. El público parecía excitado ante un clásico que muchos ya conocían, pero que les prometía novedades. Algunos no habían admirado todavía a ninguna mujer interpretando en un verdadero escenario. Se hablaba de cuanto tardaría Inglaterra en seguir sus pasos, de cómo sería el vestido de Desdémona, su voz y sus gestos.

Una mano cálida y reconfortante, conocida, sobre su hombro hizo que Combeferre se volviera olvidando los palcos. Detrás del telón, los empleados iban y venían con prisa.

La sonrisa cálida de Courfeyrac le calentó el corazón.

–¿Cómo has entrado? –le dijo Combeferre con curiosidad–. No deben verte aquí.

Era en parte verdad, pero no eran los operarios quienes preocupaban a Combeferre.

–Buenas tardes, mi amor –dijo él– . Venía a desearte suerte. Pretendía calmarte con un beso, pero no parece apropiado –le señaló la cara pintada de negro.

Estaban cerca y sus labios brillaban. La mano de Courfeyrac jugaba con su pañuelo. Nadie parecía verles y sin embargo…

–Tienes que marcharte, no pueden vernos juntos.

–¿He hecho algo mal?

A Combeferre le partía el corazón verlo triste y negó con la cabeza.

–Quiero que estés seguro, quiero protegerte –le dijo con rapidez; miraba a ambos lados sin siquiera saber a quién buscaba.

\- No he cometido ninguna locura, tampoco iba a besarte, bromeaba. Tan sólo soy un colega que desea suerte en su estreno a otro colega.

–Lo sé. Perdóname, es… estoy… –No quería que Courfeyrac entrara en aquel juego, se moriría si se lo quitaran. Combeferre supo entonces cuanto lo amaba–. Sólo prométeme que tendrás cuidado, que no hablarás con nadie de aspecto escabroso, que no te marcharás solo.

–Sshh, shhh –Courfeyrac lo agarró de la cintura por encima del fajín dorado, no quería alterar su disfraz–. Me marcharé contigo –susurró en su oído–, aunque tenga que esperar toda la noche, me marcharé contigo.

Combeferre sonrió, pero aquel nudo en la garganta no desapareció.

 

 


	10. Aliados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonad que este capítulo sea ligeramente más corto que de costumbre. Era el barricade day y nos liamos con un one-shoot. Era una buena causa.

 

                          

 

Había llegado la hora, y cada individuo ocupaba su posición. El telón debía levantarse en segundos y Grantaire esperaba en uno de los lados del escenario, la cuerda que lo empezaba todo quemando sus manos.

Mabeuf habló desde lo alto y le hizo una señal, pero la polea se había atascado y la velocidad de subida era insuficiente en su lado. El operario maldijo su suerte y empleó el doble de fuerza, ignorando las llagas que se formaban en las palmas de sus manos.

De pronto el telón empezó a subir. Los actores que interpretaban a Yago y Rodrigo caminaban por la improvisada Venecia.

Grantaire descubrió que un par de manos cuidadas lo ayudaban a alzar las cortinas aterciopeladas y se giró para comprobar que el calor que había ignorado sobre su espalda era un cuerpo conocido. Dos ojos azules y animosos lo miraban, una cara concentrada de facciones perfectas respiraba su aire, pegado a él.

―No lo soltéis ―le dijo su señor, su Enjolras. Sus manos se habían unido gracias a la tosca cuerda y si no fuera el momento tan crucial, Grantaire habría obligado a Enjolras a soltarse.

Sus manos ya eran callosas, las del actor eran elegantes y perfectas. Aún llevaba la venda que él le había puesto en la muñeca.

Las cortinas se abrieron y los hombres soltaron la cuerda a la vez. Grantaire no soltó las manos magulladas de Enjolras. Tal fascinación sentía por ellas, que había ignorado sus quehaceres varias veces cuando su señor estaba en el escenario. Mirarle era una distracción, y en ese espacio reducido de la tramoya donde ya no se hablaba, Enjolras se  turbó como una chiquilla.

Grantaire le soltó las manos, pero no dejaron  de mirarse. Los ojos de ambos eran tímidos y desconcertados debido al momento que acababan de compartir.

 

………....

 

El sonido de las manos, palma contra palma, no dejó de brotar de entre el público. Éponine se había desgarrado el alma en el escenario y lejos de sorprenderse, Combeferre había sido un mejor Otelo arrastrado por su compañera.

 El saludo y la reverencia duraron más de veinte minutos e incluso el rey se alzó levantando en el aire un pañuelo en señal de júbilo.

Enjolras observaba entre bastidores. En su interior se mezclaban la alegría y el orgullo de que la representación hubiera sido un éxito, de que Éponine hubiera seguido sus consejos, y la pena de no haber sido él quien sintiera la excitación de la noche del estreno.

Detrás de él, Grantaire lo observaba como si quisiera confortarlo pero no se atreviera. La pasión en sus ojos era arrolladora y durante varios minutos Enjolras ni siquiera se movió.

Apenas fue consciente de que a su alrededor los empleados recogían y hablaban entre ellos, hasta  que Combeferre apareció a su lado limpiándose el betún negro de la cara con un pañuelo.

Enjolras pestañeó un par de veces devolviendo su mente al teatro, y se dirigió a su amigo:

―Debo felicitarte

―Y yo a ti ―le contestó Combeferre―. He sido informado de tus lecciones con Éponine ―aclaró―. Serías un buen maestro.

―No es verdad. Estoy fracasando ―Enjolras se acercó, una sonrisa amarga en sus labios―. No puedo plasmar en escena todo aquello que mi pluma escribe con pasión. No hay mucha gente que quiera embarcarse en esta aventura.

Su obra era innovadora y eso significaba que muchos actores no aceptaran trabajar para él. Conocían a Enjolras y sus ideas. El resto estaban ocupados interpretando grandes personajes como Otelo.

―¿Habría un papel con mi nombre? ―dijo Combeferre tras unos segundos de reflexión.

 ―¿Lo quieres?

―Sabes que estoy ocupado, pero me estoy ofreciendo, Enjolras.

―Y te lo agradezco ―Enjolras no estaba acostumbrado a mostrarse vulnerable― . Sin embargo, no sé si servirá de algo, me temo que necesito más que una mano amiga.

Combeferre guardó silencioio durante unos minutos y Enjolras agachó la cabeza para marcharse. No estaba en su sangre rendirse pero, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Su amigo lo detuvo agarrándolo del puño de la chaqueta.

―¿Y si hubiera alguien más? ―dijo―. Alguien de confianza, por supuesto.

― Si tú me lo juras ―había esperanza en la voz de Enjolras, era clara como el alba.

 

……........

 

Combeferre tenía a alguien. Alguien que le esperaba en la puerta de su vestidor con una sonrisa pintada en los labios y unas manos cálidas dispuestas a tomar las suyas. A Combeferre le daba miedo tener a alguien de ese modo, a alguien a quién querer proteger hasta con el último aliento.

Tan sólo hacía días que el amor no era más que todo aquello que le contaban sus libros, y ahora no dejaba de escuchar las palabras de Thenárdier. Le hacían sentir indispuesto.

Éponine se había marchado en la nube del triunfo de aquella noche, arrastrada por ciudadanos que querían conocerla mejor. Había señoras de falda vaporosa y muchachos que ansiaban cortejarla. Combeferre no la había visto irse y temía por ella; temía por la promesa que le había hecho.

Pero Courfeyrac estaba allí. Lo miraba con admiración y era imposible no perderse en la burbuja de su encanto y de sus ojos. Combeferre podía olvidar sus problemas y hasta su nombre, hipnotizado por esos ojos que le prometían besos y caricias escondidas.

Los actores se fundieron en un abrazo cariñoso, casi fraterno, que prometía mucho más a la luz de la luna, y se marcharon juntos tal y como había asegurado Courfeyrac horas antes.

No se rozaban las manos, pero las miraban con anhelo, faltos de palabras.

―¿Cuántos años tienes? ―dijo de pronto Combeferre. Courfeyrac lo miró con una ceja levantada―. Me he dado cuenta de que apenas sé nada de ti. Conozco tu voz entre susurros, he memorizado cada onda de tu cabello, cada lunar en tu nariz, cada sonrisa y su significado, pero no sé nada importante.

―Eso es importante ―dijo Courfeyrac y luego carraspeó― Veintitrés. Tengo veintitrés años. ¿Tú?

―Veinticinco. ¿Dónde naciste?

―En Toulouse, ¿y tú?

―En la casa en la que vivo ―confesó Combeferre.

Courfeyrac sonrió y se acercó a él. Anochecía.

―¿Qué te aflige? Antes te he notado extraño, y puede que no supiera dónde naciste, pero reconozco las inflexiones de tu rostro como las palmas de mis manos.

―Quería pedirte algo ―susurró Combeferre con premura.

―Vuelves a cambiar de tema ―dijo sin alzar el tono. Quería dejar claro que se había dado cuenta de lo drástico tico que había sido Combeferre―. ¿Qué deseas?

Se acercaban a su casa y Combeferre se sintió seguro bajo su ventana. Las lavandas llenaban la tarde de su perfume embriagador, pero él ya estaba embriagado por algo más fuerte.

―Tu sonrisa ―contestó Combeferre―. Es lo único que necesito.

Combeferre lo apoyó contra la puerta, sus ojos vidriosos le pedían que confiara en él. Courfeyrac se adelantó a las palabras y lo besó con ternura. Se conocían más con los labios que con el tiempo, pero la sensación invadía todo

Temo que esto que nos une te perjudique ―dijo Combeferre al fin, incapaz de guardarlo con llave entre sus pensamientos.

―Es mi elección ―Courfeyrac era joven, pero aquellas palabras no eran las de un niño que desea algo a toda costa. Estaba decidido―. Entremos, y dime qué deseas.

Combeferre no se lo dijo esa noche. No le habló de Thenárdier ni de Enjolras; no mientras hacían el amor junto al fuego. Entre aquellos susurros no podía brotar una palabra que no fuera fervorosa.

Se dedicó a mirarlo. A mirar cómo se deshacía bajo sus ojos y entre sus brazos.

La mañana llegó demasiado rápido y las prisas de la vida real, esa que aguarda tras las puertas, les llamaron a ambos.

Courfeyrac se vestía lleno de sonrisas, los hombros descargados y los movimientos lánguidos. Combeferre se quedó atrapado por las sábanas y por la visión que tenía delante.

―¿Me lo dirás ahora? ― se quejó Courfeyrac como un niño petulante.

Combeferre incluso tuvo problemas para recordar qué quería pedirle que no fuera “quédate en mi lecho”, pero la imagen de Enjolras y su conversación vinieron a él como en un sueño. Su “otro” problema no sería mencionado.

―¿Sería egoísta si te pidiera tus servicios? ―Courfeyrac levantó una ceja― . Como actor, por supuesto. ¿Podrías hacer otra representación, algo nuevo?

―Me intrigas. ¿Has hecho amigos nuevos? ¿Molière, quizás?

―Enjolras ―contestó Combeferre sin pensar.

Courfeyrac se volvió hacia él con sorpresa en el rostro.

―¿No era aquel tú Desdémona? Al menos la antigua. ¿Sabe que no puede ser una dama, verdad?

―Se ha convertido en escritor, pero sin mucho éxito. Pocos actores se suman a su obra sin conocerla. Tú lo viste retar al rey en la corte, y me hace sentir culpable porque yo creé a este titán que él alimenta.

―Cuando pronunciaste esas palabras… ―empezó Courfeyrac. Combeferre se incorporó.

―Necesitaba verle brillar. Enjolras no era él mismo. Este infortunio debería darme un castigo, aunque mis intenciones eran buenas. Sin embargo, debo advertirte. ―Courfeyrac le miró a los ojos, había curiosidad y cariño en ellos―. Sus ideas no son convencionales ―prosiguió Combeferre―. No simpatiza con la corte y está dolido. Yo estoy obligado a seguirle como un barco a las estrellas. Yo propicié esta situación, pero tú… no tienes que…

― Me necesitáis ―No hubo pregunta, sólo una afirmación, y Courfeyrac le tomó la mano mientras la hacía.

―Sí, aunque no es tu batalla.

―Hay tanto que no sabes de mí. Es verdad ―lo cortó Courfeyrac― que mi corazón se agita con facilidad, pero se entrega en raras ocasiones, que yo tampoco simpatizo con el rey, que necesito vengarme de lo que le hicieron a Prouvaire, que cuando amo soy capaz de coger la espada y embarcarme en la batalla más cruenta. Estoy contigo en cada paso, aunque me lleve a la boca del mismísimo infierno.

 

.......................

 

Eran amigos del licor, de las peleas y en ocasiones de mujeres risueñas, de esas que se sientan en el regazo de un hombre a escuchar historias que apenas comprenden. Bahorel era más solicitado entre las jóvenes, pero Grantaire conocía más poemas y más sátiras. De todos modos, tras el tercer coñac no había facciones hermosas o feas en las borrosas caras de los hombres, sólo manos firmes y risas ahogadas.

―Dime que la razón por la que me estás pidiendo esto no es tu señor Enjolras ―le decía Bahorel entre copas de vino barato y confesiones. Grantaire le había pedido un favor y su amigo había reído incrédulo.

―Necesita ayuda, Bahorel. Pasa tanto tiempo ensayando, apenas duerme… ―Grantaire parecía alterado, como si la urgencia se hubiera apoderado de él―. Mis lecciones no valdrán de nada si no encuentra actores para sus personajes. Lo admiro. ―dijo al fin.

―¿Eres consciente de que yo no soy actor? ―le contestó Bahorel.

―Yo tampoco. Mucho menos querría que alguien me llamara maestro, y sin embargo me hallo enseñando al hombre más increíble que haya visto en un escenario a ser eso mismo, un hombre. Enjolras no va a limitarse a escribir, y yo no puedo dejar que fracase.

―Porque lo amas ―le dijo Bahorel; un brillo adornaba su mirada parda.

―Lo idolatro y eso es aún peor ―contestó Grantaire con resignación―. Si sólo lo amara… sería la mano que enjuga sus lágrimas en el fracaso, la voz que le dice que todo irá bien, pero en cambio no puedo dejar que ocurra. Su luz es el sol de Francia. No lo entiendes, Bahorel.

―Tu causa es noble, pero eso no la exime de su locura.

Grantaire apoyó los codos sobre la mesa acercándose a su amigo.

―¿Cuántas veces te has ocultado entre el telón sólo para ver a Prouvaire? ―dijo Grantaire. Un rubor se adueñó de las mejillas del hombre. Era tan corpulento que no parecía propio de él―. Tus conocimientos han crecido. Lees mejor que muchos hombres y tu pasión es evidente. Esta farsa es nuestra forma de tener voz.

―Nos colgarán por ello ―le dijo Bahorel. Grantaire sonrió. Hablaba de ellos y no sólo de él o de Enjolras. No estaba lejos de convencerlo.

Iba a pedir un coñac amarillo como la miel cuando Courfeyrac, ataviado con un jubón de seda y unos greguescos azules, caminó hacia la mesa y se quitó el sombrero frente a ellos. Una sonrisa bailaba en su rostro.

―¿Se me necesita? ―dijo Bahorel de pronto, algo aturdido―. Mademoiselle Cosette insistió en que todo era de su agrado.

―La joven es independiente, se ve ―le dijo Courfeyrac con una sonrisa. Grantaire permaneció en la mesa, pero algo al margen de la conversación, observando su vaso vacío―. El barón ha perdido medio cuerpo desde que ella es nuestra Julieta. Ya no le vienen los trajes. Lo trae loco, pero ¿no es el amor locura?

―Qué se yo ―respondió Bahorel con desgana. Courfeyrac miró a Grantaire y volvió a su compañero.

―Puede ser mi día de suerte. Estaría agradecido si se me hubieran adelantado ―dijo a nadie en particular y sin abandonar su tono jovial.

―Venís contento como un pájaro, señor ―Bahorel cambió de tema―. ¿Es monsieur Combeferre el motivo? ¿No habláis más con él últimamente? Debe agradaros tener a un hombre tan culto como amigo. Enriquecerá vuestros paseos por la villa, estoy seguro.

Courfeyrac enrojeció, pero no dijo nada.

―Ahora acabo de entenderos ―prosiguió Bahorel―. Puede que tengáis razón y se os hayan adelantado. ¿Os ha pedido Combeferre aquello que acabo de escuchar de otros labios?

Grantaire levantó un dedo, pero fue ignorado.

―No directamente, pero he pensado en ti.

―No sois el único, me halagáis. Ambos ―dijo Bahorel mirando a Grantaire durante un segundo―. Sabéis que Grantaire también es parte de la obra, entonces.

―Supuse que tarde o temprano acudiría a ti. La situación se halla enredada cual hiedra venenosa.

Courfeyrac oscureció sus facciones ligeramente. Parecía menos joven en esa forma.

―Perdonadme, monsieur ―dijo Grantaire se pronto―. Bahorel os considera un amigo. Así lo habéis tratado todo este tiempo, aunque él sigue sintiendo que sois un patrón. No quiere faltaros ni heriros, pero ha negado a un igual esta noche. Nuestra confianza es mayor que aquella que os profesa, aunque el respeto por vos es inmensamente superior. ¿Cómo convencerlo?

―Sois excelente con las palabras, pero yo tengo mis embelecos ―Courfeyrac apoyó una mano en la mesa y susurró hacia Bahorel―: ¿Y si fuera capaz de convencer a Prouvaire? ¿Qué me dirías entonces?

 


	11. Lucha por un mundo que llora

 

                                         

Grantaire volvió a la casa que Enjolras había alquilado a las espaldas del Marais. No podía esperar para darle la noticia y felicitarle por haber conseguido tanto apoyo en tan poco tiempo.

El actor dejaba la puerta entreabierta, más que acostumbrado a que Grantaire volviera a altas horas de la madrugada algo embriagado. Se había más que acostumbrado a su presencia y tampoco podía luchar contra ella, de modo que había decidido aprovecharse de ello, y el plan no estaba saliendo del todo mal. Grantaire era culto y  masculino. Podía enseñarle tantas cosas, que si no fuera por su cinismo  y su sarcasmo, Enjolras lo admiraría.

 

Aquella noche, Grantaire encontró la sala fría, el fuego apagado y la ventana abierta. El aire de la noche primaveral se colaba en la estancia solo iluminada por la luz de la luna y las candelarias colgadas en la calle. No había rastro de Enjolras.

 

Lo halló Grantaire en mangas de camisa, en un pequeño balcón que daba a un callejón oscuro y sin vida. La luna le cubría la piel, el frío le erizaba el tenue vello de los brazos. Pensaba con los ojos abiertos, absorto en las estrellas.

 

\- Enjolras–susurró Grantaire, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciendo que se tambaleara- .Entrad. Hace frío.

\- ¿Me observabais? Todo aquí es más fácil –contestó él aún pensativo. Se había recogido el cabello y no llevaba zapatos - . Las palabras fluyen como melodías. ¿Grantaire, soy duro con vos? –dijo  Enjolras de repente, parecía tranquilo como el mar en calma.

\- ¿Qué decís? Esto es lo que hago, lo que sé.

\- ¿Porqué se lo prometisteis a Combeferre? ¿ O por qué soy yo? –dijo Enjolras mientras se volvía para mirarlo - ¿Cómo os he pagado vuestra lealtad?

\- Dejando que os ayude –respondió Grantaire- . Sintiéndome parte de vuestro mundo, es…

\- Necesito inspiración –le dijo Enjolras cerrando la ventana con ímpetu-. Habladme de vuestra vida. Quiero conoceros.

Sus dedos finos señalaron el humilde lecho en el centro de la habitación. Enjolras le estaba pidiendo que se sentara a su lado. Le pedía que le hablara como un amigo, pero su vida era tan sombría que, ¿qué podría decirle?

\- No hay mucho. No tengo ideales. Sabéis que apenas soy útil –contestó Grantaire con desgana. Le entristecía, pero estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así.

La mirada de Enjolras era dulce como nunca antes la había visto.

-       Y sin embargo os mantenéis a mi lado.

No podía dejar que ese tema volviera a aquel cuarto. La luna se había escondido y sólo una sutil luz naranja y lejana iluminaba tenuemente sus rostros.

\- ¿Habéis dormido? –Grantaire intentaba dejar de hablar de sí mismo.

\- No lo permito. Soy esclavo de las palabras. Debo acabar esta obra, y tenéis que enseñarme a ser mejor, Grantaire.

\- Señor –Grantaire fue gráci mientras lo tumbaba pese a sus manos rudas y callosas -. Descansad y mañana os daré buenas noticias, pero sólo si dormís.

\- No –susurró Enjolras sin fuerzas. Se dejaba vencer por la comodidad del colchón de plumas bajo su espalda -. Quedaos. No dejo de escuchar palabras. No puedo cerrar los ojos.

\- Ssh, estoy aquí –susurró Grantaire sobre sus ojos cerrados.

Y si se atrevió a acariciarle el brazo mientras se dormía plácidamente por primera vez en semanas, Enjolras no llegó a saberlo.

 

……….

 

El sol se escondía entre los árboles cuando Courfeyrac bajó de la silla de posta en Montmorency. La hierba era casi dorada y el ajetreo de la ciudad se disipaba en el remolino de las hojas y el aleteo de los pájaros.

 

Courfeyrac supo por qué Jehan había encontrado un hogar allí. Su amigo era especial, era puro y lo demostraba con sólo una mirada. Todo aquello que lo inquietaba era natural, bello y efímero. Vivía para poder ver los manzanos en flor, para oler la lavanda y escuchar el canto de las golondrinas. Vivía de los sentidos.

 

Una señora que perseguía chiquillos semidesnudos le indicó a Courfeyrac el camino y al apoyarse en la descolorida valla, notando su quejido, supo que la casa era cálida y familiar. El hombre que vivía allí se había esmerado más en las plantas medicinales que en su fachada o su comodidad.

Hizo sonar una campana y esperó en el camino, aunque se sentía bien recibido sin ningún motivo.

No pudo escudriñar los pocos árboles que adornaban el camino pues una figura desconocida corría hacia él. Al acercarse, Courfeyrac se dio cuenta de que no era tan desconocida, sólo había sido olvidada con la distancia y desde luego había cambiado desde entonces.

Llevaba el pelo más corto, una camisa holgada sin chaleco, remangada hasta los codos, pero cuando Jehan lo abrazó, Courfeyrac sólo sintió la primavera en su piel y empezó a sentir envidia de su amigo. Su piel había tomado el color de la miel, sus mejillas eran como dos melocotones, tenía más pecas y los ojos se le veían más claros. Prouvaire ya no era un muchacho hermoso, casi delicado; era como un niño al que se le deja ser travieso y se vuelve joven a través de su sonrisa.

\- No te esperaba –susurró Jean en su hombro. Si Courfeyrac tenía la norma de tutear a todo aquel que consideraba compañero, Jehan lo había aceptado de buen gusto.

\- Yo no esperaba verte así –le dijo Courfeyrac con una sonrisa.

\- Estás aquí. Al menos tú has venido –la cara de Jehan se entristeció y Courfeyrac le acarició el brazo con una mano.

\- Traigo noticias, y una propuesta.

 

….

Joly había vuelto de uno de los pocos hospicios que había a las afueras. Estaba en la plaza de la iglesia de Montmorency y allí se agrupaban tantas necesidades que el doctor siempre volvía exhausto a casa. Sin embargo, en esas últimas semanas, la idea de volver despertaba un vigor inusitado en él. La sonrisa de Jean le esperaba con un libro sobre el regazo, casi siempre en el jardín. Joly se sentaba y leían antes de la cena o se relataban sus respectivos días con las manos juntas y los ojos fijos. A veces se dormían igual que se dormía la tarde, y a veces se besaban, deseosos del otro, explorando por debajo de las camisas con miedo a ser descubiertos.

Aquel día, el silencio llenaba la casa y el jardín. Joly encontró a su amante en el camino que llevaba hacia sus manzanos. Caminaba muy cerca de un hombre, con una proximidad que mostraba confianza y cariño.

Al ver al joven que lo acompañaba, el médico no sintió celos. Jean le había hablado de sus amigos de la ciudad y del cariño que nacía entre las paredes de los teatros. Para Prouvaire eran su familia y le había relatado con todo detalle cada aspecto de cada uno de ellos. Joly ya conocía a Bahorel. Había visto a aquella torre dejar a Jean en su cama, a su cuidado, tembloroso y asustado como nadie podría imaginar a un hombre como él.

Por su forma de vestir, su juventud y su hermosura, éste debía ser Courfeyrac.

Hablaban, lejos de él, sin apenas percatarse de su presencia, y el doctor comprendió que debían ponerse al día, que había cosas que necesitaban más que segundos.

 

…..

\- ¿A qué te dedicas aquí? Eres tan inquieto que no puedo imaginarte tan aislado –dijo Courfeyrac sorprendido.

Caminaban cogidos del brazo como hermanos, algo alejados de la casa.

\- Intento hacer que las palabras lleguen a los hijos de los granjeros. Muchos no saben leer, Courfeyrac. Devoro la biblioteca del doctor, escribo…

Courfeyrac sonrió. No era fácil para él imaginar una vida tan tranquila, sin el calor de la gente y del vino de las tabernas, pero a Jehan se le veía feliz.

\- A Combeferre le encantaría. Adora leer –dijo sin pensar.

 Prouvaire lo miró con una sonrisa pícara, cómplice.

\- Entonces, ¿Disfrutas de su compañía? –dijo con la dulzura de la tarde y el veneno de la juventud. Courfeyrac se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. Si podía, se vengaría.

\- Tú mismo sonríes con un nuevo fulgor – le dijo a Jean- Pareces disfrutar tu estancia aquí y no solicitaría tu vuelta, pero…

\- Me asustas –le dijo Jean mientras lo cogía del brazo para que lo mirara - ¿Ha pasado algo en París?

\- Nuestro mundo sigue alborotado. El rey dio una recepción. No te habría gustado . Sé que odias esas pantomimas –Prouvaire asintió-. Enjolras asistió, sin embargo. Había reto en sus ojos, y la única idea que tuvo Combeferre fue asegurar que preparaba una obra de teatro.

\- ¿Desdémona? –preguntó Jean con poca voz - ¿Era él?

\- Ése mismo. Es tan proscrito como tú, ya me entiendes. Está atrapado entre lo que era y lo que intenta ser ahora. Eres un hada de las letras, Jehan. Siempre ha sido tu fuerte, tu arma más potente.

\- ¿Pretendes hacer la guerra con el teatro? ¿A quién? ¿A la nobleza? –Jean caminó unos pasos, alejándose de Courfeyrac. Divisó a Joly a lo lejos, esperándole.

\- ¿Es él? –dijo Courfeyrac acercándose - ¿Es el motivo que te retiene aquí? Tus ojos vuelven a ser jóvenes. Había olvidado su brillo. No lo veía desde…-Courfeyrac supo callar, pues iba a pronunciar otro nombre.

\- No ha venido a verme. Me ha escrito una carta, pero no ha venido –Le contestó Jehan con melancolía en la voz - ¿Está él…?

\- Ya sabes cómo es –Courfeyrac supo lo que iba a preguntarle-. Sé que adoras a esos niños y su educación, pero eso es justo lo que intentamos: Educar.

Intentaba convencerlo, porque lo necesitaba y porque lo extrañaba encima de un escenario, llenando de magia la noche parisina.

\- Tengo que hablar con Joly –dijo Prouvaire en voz baja.

Courfeyrac levantó una ceja. Jean siempre había sido un alma libre sin ataduras. El joven supo lo que pensaba su amigo.

\- Para pedir consejo, no permiso. Quédate a cenar –añadió antes de alejarse por el camino hacia la fachada de la casa donde esperaba su amante.

El cielo era purpúreo y ya no había carruajes de vuelta. Courfeyrac no podía hacer mucho más.

 

………….

 

Desde que Courfeyrac había entrado en su vida, como el aire de la tarde entra por la ventana, Combeferre pasaba las noches que estaba sólo ensayando en el Marais. No le gustaba irse a casa para comprobar que el fuego no calentaba más que un cuerpo y que su cama era como un continente enorme, sin playas.

A veces arreglaba el telón, incluso mucho después de que Grantaire se hubiera marchado, exhausto. Desde que el cínico ayudaba a Enjolras, había descuidado el teatro y la cara que mostraba a los visitantes. A Combeferre, aquello no lo enfadaba. Esa era su mayor cualidad. Podía hacer cosas por los demás sin que una pequeña voz furiosa y quejumbrosa fuera repitiendo por lo bajo sus tareas o lo cansado que estaba, como un ave parlanchina.

Era noche cerrada cuando Combeferre abandonó su texto y se dedicó a ordenar el atrezzo, empezando por los cojines y telas que adornaban la cama de Desdémona.

Pasron pocos minutos cuando un repiqueteo de zapatos se escuchó sobre la madera.

\- Perdonadme –dijo una voz femenina al ver que se giraba -. Creía que os habríais marchado.

Combeferre anduvo unos pasos y se encontró con Éponine medio escondida entre las sombras.

\- No encuentro comodidad en mi casa. No en días así, al menos –dijo él con tranquilidad.

\- ¿No os espera una mujer? –dijo ella sin demasiado conocimiento, porque era lo más obvio.

Combeferre se sacudió el cabello algo incómodo. Eponine era joven, pero no tan cándida.

\- Perdonadme, no debí –se disculpó la joven.

\- Tranquila –le dijo Combeferre con una pequeña sonrisa -. No me espera nadie. Hasta hace poco era lo común, pero ahora que no lo es, añoro esa presencia. Esa risa repicando en las paredes…

\- No puedo entenderos –dijo ella sonrojándose. Se acercó a Combeferre con los ojos vidriosos.

\- ¿Algo os aflige? ¿Traéis noticias de vuestro padre? –él era afable, cariñoso, y Éponine pensó que en realidad se merecía ser amado. Nunca la había tratado como si fuera escoria.

\- He tenido que pagar mi deuda a cambio de mi libertad. Me temo que no se halla contento –dijo la joven con evidente tristeza -. El viejo Thénardier no es conformista.

\- No dejo de pensar en eso –Combeferre daba vueltas en torno a ella, pensando. Pensar lo relajaba, pero sólo en apariencia. Por dentro hervía -. No sé si podría hacer algo más.

Éponine debía haber visto las ojeras y la inquietud en su mirada.

\- No sé con qué amenazas os tiene así, pero descansad. Yo soy hija de mi padre, y sabré cómo convencerlo. Espero que ese alivio os haga dormir mejor, aunque no esté la persona a la que esperáis.

Esperaba que Combeferre se fuera a casa, y casi parecía que así iba a ser, pero cuando caminaba hacia la puerta se volvió hacia ella.

\- ¿Os acompaño a alguna parte? Es tarde –se ofreció él. Éponine lo miró sonriendo.

\- Sabed que conozco los peligros de la noche –le dijo sin abandonar su sonrisa. Pasó por delante de él y se marchó.

Combeferre se fue poco después. No tenía sueño, pero no por quedarse en el Marais iba a dejar de pensar en Courfeyrac.

 

……

Courfeyrac sujetaba la cuchara con curiosidad. Se estaba comiendo algo verde que no había visto en toda su vida, mientras intentaba entablar una conversación con el doctor, que lo miraba con ojos acusadores a través de su propio plato. No es que fuera un cobarde, pero al fin y al cabo era un invitado.

\- La sopa está exquisita. Quiero daros las gracias por la invitación –dijo mirando a Joly. La educación era importante para ganarse a un hombre en su propia casa.

Jehan emitió una risita. Quizás aquello no era una sopa y Courfeyrac se sintió idiota.

\- Muchas gracias –dijo el doctor con amabilidad, pero el rostro serio. Parecía conocer el motivo de su visita.

\- Mi buen señor –continuó Courfeyrac captando la atención de los dos hombres-. Deberíais ver París en primavera, y el teatro, sobretodo nuestra obra, aunque no intento ser vanidoso. Esta villa es hermosa, pero estoy seguro que se hace tediosa con los días. Lo bueno del aire es que se mueve.

Joly dejó de comer y miró a Courfeyrac.

\- El trabajo me ha sobrepasado últimamente, pero si Jean quiere…

El aludido se puso rojo como un tomate y Courfeyrac aprovechó para probar su valía.

\- ¿Por qué no me acompañáis? Podríamos compartir carruaje –estaba sembrando y pensaba recoger. La voz del joven era dulce y tentadora.

\- Sé a qué habéis venido –el médico no perdió su tranquilidad, aunque sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, atentos -. Necesitáis a Jean. Él mismo no me ha mirado en toda la noche, como si quisiera…

\- Vos seréis bienvenido, podríais aprender grandes cosas…-prosiguió Courfeyrac, aunque fue interrumpido.

\- Ya conozco París en primavera. Pedís que os dé mi beneplácito, ¿no es eso? No soy un carcelero, sin embargo no puedo confesaros que me agrade.

Prouvaire le acarició la mano con sus dedos  desde el otro lado de la mesa. Su mirada era suplicante, casi taciturna.

\- Me preocupa, señor. No me pidáis que lo esconda –dijo Joly sin mirar a Jehan, centrado aún en Courfeyrac.

\- No estaría en vuestra casa si mis intenciones no fueran buenas –le contestó el actor.

Ninguno lo miraba y Jehan se sentía como un abalorio que una señora lleva en el pelo, insignificante e ignorado, incluso pequeño.

\- Por favor –no soltó la mano de su amante. Su voz era dulce y tranquila- . No habléis de mí como si no estuviera presente.

Joly lo miró a los ojos y sus miradas se fundieron, la preocupación era evidente en ambas. Courfeyrac sintió que ya no existía en aquella mesa.

\- No quiero que te hagan daño. No podría soportarlo –la respiración del doctor era agitada y apretó la mano del poeta con el propósito de protegerlo. Era algo innato en él.

\- Hay que arriesgar para conseguir cambiar las cosas –dijo Jean sin perder la calma-. Además, te tengo a ti.

 


	12. Reencuentros y desencuentros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He creado con mis pobres dotes de photoscape una portada y unos diez banners de los personajes más importantes con motivos que los identifican (más o menos). Cada capítulo pondré uno arriba para que no sea tan monótono..estoy ya repitiendo y no sé si los usaré todos porque quedan pocos caps, pero si quieres ver el resto, están del capítulo 1 al 10, así como la portada en el 1. (Sólo por curiosidad)
> 
> Tienes que saber que gracias a S_Nuur cada capi se betea dos veces: cuando lo escribo y es una burrada inmensa y se pule antes de subirse, aún así se nos puede escapar algún error (eres libre de indicarlo ;))

                                               

 

Cuando Enjolras abrió los ojos comprobó que se encontraba en la cama y que la cabeza le martilleaba con un hormigueo insistente por el exceso de sueño. No sabía cuantas horas habían pasado, pero era de día y el sol iluminaba sus paredes creando figuras en ellas.

 ~~S~~ e levantó y comprobó que le temblaban las piernas. ¿Cuánto hacía que no dormía una noche entera? Caminó hacia el salón siguiendo las luces que se proyectaban ahora en su piel. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y en la mesa de madera desgastada que daba al balcón, Grantaire escribía furioso, la tinta mojaba sus palmas y la pluma que asía se despeinaba entre sus dedos.

Se acercó con sigilo y observó al hombre desaliñado, bañado de ojeras negruzcas y venas rojizas que se sentaba en el borde de la silla, como si quisiera salir corriendo. Una sonrisa bailó en sus labios, pero la ocultó para que él no la viera. El momento mágico pasó como un suspiro.

―Grantaire, ¿Habéis pasado la noche escribiendo? ―susurró Enjolras con la voz ensoñada.

―¿Recordáis aquellos personajes que no podíamos permitirnos? ―dijo el cínico sin apartar la mirada del papel―. Van a volver y van a estar al servicio de vuestras letras. Con su complejidad y vuestra pasión.

―Se os ve alegre ―dijo Enjolras apoyándose en la mesa. Estaba tan cerca de él que su muslo casi le acariciaba el brazo―. De un modo que me hace pensar que aún sueño.

―Estáis despierto, aunque puede que yo ayer estuviera muy borracho, pero ¡preguntadle a Bahorel!

―¿El operario del teatro viejo? ―Enjolras no lo entendía.

―Estaba yo con él en la taberna de Lesgles. Demasiado vino para dos amigos, aunque podría juraros que aquel que vino a encontrarnos era monsieur Courfeyrac. Al menos vestía como él ―se iba por las ramas y Enjolras chistó para que fuera al grano―. Debéis construirle a Combeferre un palacio, pues el apuesto joven es partícipe en nuestra obra y hasta se ha ido a buscar a Prouvaire. Vuestro amigo posee poder de convicción. Debe ser la dulzura de su voz ―añadió con un guiño―. Si Prouvaire regresa, Bahorel nos ayudará, pero no preguntéis a qué se debe esta relación, pues bastante tenemos por delante. La caída de una torre tirará la siguiente, como en ese juego de fichas chino. 

 

………....

 

Había música en sus oídos aún cuando el silencio retumbaba feroz en las paredes. Todas las butacas estaban vacías, pero Combeferre esperaba. Era a lo que se había acostumbrado toda su vida.

Ya de pequeño veía a los niños jugar, las flores crecer, a esos feos polluelos grisáceos de la campiña convertirse en cisnes. Su abuela le reñía, pues no se esperaba que un joven despierto que iba a sacarles de aquella casa vieja se quedara embobado con el decoloro de las hojas en otoño. ¿Cómo iba a buscar un buen oficio observando la vida ir y venir como un caballo salvaje?

Al fin, su espera y su visión prudente demostraron ser buenas para algo, aunque ese algo, ese oficio, fuera leer, recordar y fingir.

Aquella vez, sin embargo, Combeferre no sabía qué esperaba, pues no dependía de él. Habían pasado tres días sin noticias, aunque su trabajo estaba hecho y entregado. Sus heraldos sólo debían correr la voz.

Enjolras fue el primero en llegar, con Grantaire tras él como de costumbre. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, los ojos vivos de pasión y los labios hinchados de emoción. Combeferre no esperaba menos de aquel que había originado todo aquello (aunque él había sido el que había creado la oportunidad). Lo que le tomó por sorpresa fue su abrazo. El calor de sus brazos le derritió el corazón y Combeferre sonrió en su pelo.

―Cuando creo que estoy perdido, apareces ―susurró el rubio en su oído―. A veces olvido lo increíble que eres.

―No debería llevarme todos tus halagos. Yo sólo avisé a un amigo. Courfeyrac hizo el resto ―le contestó Combeferre intentando ocultar el orgullo al pronunciar el nombre del ser amado. Grantaire permanecía dos pasos atrás―. Y he de decir que Grantaire nos ha sido de gran ayuda.

―No me vanagloriéis, señor. Nos falta ver el resultado de mi apuesta ―le contestó Grantaire.

Como si de una profecía se tratara, la puerta se abrió y Bahorel entró por ella. Sus pasos retumbaron entre las butacas del Marais. Llevaba a Feuilly cogido de su capa de sirviente.

―Sabed que he encontrado un espía ―dijo cuando se hubo acercado a los presentes. Saludó con una pequeña reverencia pero no soltó al hombre, que parecía resignado.

― ¿Tenéis orejas? ―dijo Feuilly al fin, y se dirigió a Enjolras―. Informadle vos.

― No es un espía. Actuará con nosotros ―dijo Enjolras sin más.

― Perdonadme, señor ―respondió Bahorel a Enjolras sin mirar al hombre mientras lo soltaba―. Debía asegurarme.

―¿Son todos vuestros actores tan efusivos? ―se quejó Feuilly.

Enjolras comenzó a hablar, pero una brisa bañada de color se coló en el teatro. Tenía el pelo revuelto y la sonrisa brillante. Caminaba a zancadas, dejando atrás a aquellos que lo seguían. Combeferre sonrió instintivamente y luego enrojeció al pensar que podían descubrir todo aquello que sentía.

Era tan hipnótico que incluso Enjolras lo imitó como si se mirara en un espejo. El chico parecía confiado en sus pasos, pero no apartó la mirada de Combeferre, como si el resto del mundo no existiera.

No podían abrazarse y confesar cuanto se habían extrañado, no allí.

 

………......

 

Bahorel no prestó atención a Courfeyrac, aunque su presencia  ocupara sin querer toda la sala. Para él sólo había una presencia, tan añorada como el verano en enero, tan adorada, y a la vez fuente de tantos miedos.

Cuando sus ojos negros se posaron en los verde claro de Jean Prouvaire y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, Bahorel supo que estaba condenado. Condenado a explicarle porqué lo dejó solo, por qué si aún lo quería con él.

Vivía tan confundido que no se dio cuenta de que lo único seguro en su vida era que amaba a Prouvaire. A su modo, y sin ponerle un título o un artículo, de la única forma en la que sabía amar.

La reverencia fue extraña. Todos sus músculos se contrajeron y el dolor cubrió su espalda, pero Jean no dejó de sonreír. Bahorel había olvidado al doctor, que lo saludaba quitándose el sombrero. Estaba con él, tan cerca que parecían uno solo.

El doctor también sonreía, aunque debajo de aquella superficie de felicidad, sus ojos mostraban nerviosismo y miedo.

Joly le tendió la mano y habló con la voz dulce como las fresas, sincera como la de un niño.

―Me alegra volver a veros ―dijo sin abandonar la sonrisa, las tenues pecas de su nariz resaltaban.

―Y a mí veros, a ambos. Gracias por cuidar de Jean, doctor. Parece tan sano y hermoso como la primera vez que lo vi ―había un deje melancólico en la voz de Bahorel y Prouvaire se entristeció.

Bahorel no quería verlo así, no cuando la última vez que se habían encontrado, hematomas purpúreos adornaban sus brazos y su cara. Volvió a sonreír mientras se acariciaba la nuca. Necesitaba escuchar su risa.

―Aunque con ese pelo parecéis un infante. ¿Quién os lo ha cortado? ¿Fuisteis vos mismo?

―A mí me gusta ―le contestó Prouvaire con un guiño.

―Entonces a mí también ―la voz de Bahorel se tornó suave―. Queda bien con vuestro color de piel. El campo os sienta bien ―dijo al fin.

No sabía qué hacer y Joly lo miraba, pero Prouvaire actuó por él y se lanzó a sus brazos, estrechándolo contra su pecho mientras no dejaba de reír. Parecían dos niños que comparten juegos y secretos. Bahorel le acarició los mechones cortos, notando como ya no colmaban sus dedos. Prouvaire ya no era Julieta.

Cuando se separaron, Jean estaba llorando y Joly lo miraba con indudable preocupación, pero el joven le tomó la mano y le besó los dedos. El hombre se calmó al instante y Bahorel comprendió que el amor era eso, y que él no podía ofrecerle todo aquello a Jean, esa complicidad silenciosa.

Tenía que aceptar que las cosas que suceden, lo hacen por un motivo, y que él no era nadie para cambiar su destino.

Fue Enjolras quién lo rescató de sus pensamientos. Se había subido al escenario y los miraba a todos con los ojos brillantes y los brazos en alto.

Todo los que lo habían visto sobre la desgastada madera reconocieron al Enjolras actor. Por debajo de aquella peluca y del corsé, de la falda y el maquillaje, nunca había dejado de ser esa presencia hipnótica que merecía ser contemplada.

―Señores, gracias por venir. Mentiría si dijera que no estoy impresionado ―era evidente en su voz―. He pasado media vida recitando palabras con la seguridad de aquello que decía y sin embargo, no encuentro aquellas que os agradezcan tal lealtad. Esta obra es mi pensamiento, mis entrañas y mi corazón, pero es vuestra como fue mía, cuando aún estaba naciendo entre mis dedos. Debo avisaros: es arriesgada y no es convencional. No sería consecuente que aquel que no cree en el poder absoluto os obligara a participar en ella. Os necesito, a todos, pero si alguien no desea asumir tal riesgo y se marcha, será libre como lo debería ser cada ciudadano.

Al decir eso último miró a Feuilly, pero el sirviente parecía estático en su posición.

―Somos actores, Enjolras ―dijo Courfeyrac desde abajo. La sonrisa no había abandonado sus labios―. Morimos cada noche por amor, luchamos por las letras más cruentas, más lascivas. El riesgo es parte de todo aquello que amamos.

Juraría que Bahorel había levantado un puño. Enjolras miró a Grantaire desde su atril de poder. Sus ojos le dieron las gracias y el asistente movió la cabeza aceptando unas palabras invisibles.

 

…………...

 

Desde aquella tarde que los reunió, la fortuna pareció sonreírles, al menos dentro del teatro. Los ensayos marchaban bien, y todo aquel que se había implicado disfrutaba de su personaje y le daba una vida, un matiz.

Combeferre y Courfeyrac se miraban a escondidas cuando parecía que los demás leían en silencio. No eran más que cordiales en aquellos momentos entre sus compañeros, y se entregaban cuando los únicos presentes eran la luna y las estrellas.

No era de extrañar que, pese al contagioso entusiasmo, se viera a Enjolras pensar con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y una idea flotando sobre su cabeza. Él era el maestro y por ello siempre necesitaba más.

Y como los valientes guerreros sacan la espada aún cuando están rodeados, Enjolras no se conformó con aquellos que habían acudido y repartió carteles y dio discursos, pidiendo apoyo para su nueva obra.

Una tarde incluso se acercó a Joly.

―Perdonadme, doctor, ¿me permitís hablaros?

― Por supuesto ―respondió el médico cordialmente.

Enjolras aprovechó para dejar escapar sus pensamientos.

―Quería daros las gracias por curar a Prouvaire. Vivimos en tiempos difíciles los actores como nosotros. Tengo en cuenta el esfuerzo que el muchacho hace volviendo a un escenario tras el miedo y el dolor.

―Jean es valiente ―le contestó Joly. Estaba tranquilo, sólo trataba de constatar un hecho.

―No lo olvido ―le contestó Enjolras―. Hay gentes que piensan que no se necesita ese valor para ponerse un corsé y dejar aflorar el lado femenino, que sólo los débiles son capaces de realizar tal oficio. Ahora es un estigma.

―Creedme. Me atormenta que pueda volver a pasar.

―Tenéis asuntos y seguís, sin embargo, aquí. Lo que voy a deciros me avergüenza ―dijo Enjolras agachando la cabeza.

―Entonces no lo posterguéis.

―Prouvaire me dijo que leéis como un erudito y que recitáis para él. Esa es una razón más que importante para pediros lo que ahora mismo mis labios demandan. Os necesito.

― ¿Me necesitáis como médico? ―aventuró Joly.

―Os necesito como actor ―respondió Enjolras con la claridad que siempre utilizaba, aunque era consciente de que podía asustar al hombre que tenía enfrente―. Sé que no tenéis experiencia. Muchos de estos hombres no la tienen, pero sabed que esto es algo más.

―Estoy seguro ―los ojos del doctor buscaron el suelo. Su timidez le impedía expresarse con claridad, pero era siempre tan jovial que acababa maravillando a todo el mundo―, y me halagáis, pero no me siento capaz. Disculpadme.

―Es una pena ―dijo Enjolras con total sinceridad―. Os ayudaría y…

―Y a monsieur Prouvaire le encantaría, lo sé ―acabó él la frase. Sabía perfectamente que que él participara colmaría de alegría a Jehan―. Dejad al menos que lo piense.

Enjolras mostró una pequeña sonrisa y se alejó con un apretón de manos que le auguraba un éxito casi seguro. Sólo tenía que esperar.

 

..............................

 

Éponine había pasado toda su vida esperando. Esperando primero ser lo bastante alta, lo bastante fuerte para poder defender a aquellos que eran más débiles que ella, para poder salvar a otros del infierno que había sido su vida.

Hasta los nueve años sólo esperaba ser bella y casarse con un  príncipe. Hasta ese momento en el que supo que su padre no la quería como ella pensaba. Hasta ese momento sólo esperó cosas triviales, estúpidas, sueños.

Cuando fue fuerte esperó que todo cambiara, que hubiera algo más para ella.

Y ahora que lo había, querían quitárselo como se lo quitaban todo.

Montparnasse le había marcado la cara con una amenaza. Claquesous la había sujetado por los brazos para que no intentara arañar a su agresor.

“Necesitamos oro, mi querida princesa” le habían dicho. Se burlaban de su destino aquellos hombres que no tenían uno porque nunca habían esperado, porque simplemente tomaban aquello que estaba a su alcance.

Éponine se derrumbó en la puerta del teatro antes de poder entrar. Pensó que iba a morir, exhausta en la escalinata de piedra, cuando unos brazos callosos y grandes la levantaron de la basura que se escondía en la calle; de aquel lugar al que siempre había pertenecido.

 

………….........

 

Enjolras levantaba los brazos, intentando indicar su posición a todos aquellos que se habían reunido en el escenario aquel día. El tiempo corría en su contra y sus vidas estaban ocupadas por otros quehaceres. Sólo él y Prouvaire se desvivían por aquella causa.

El joven lo hacía por todas aquellas marcas que eran invisibles en su piel, pero no en su corazón. Aquello que había sido una desgracia tiempo atrás, lo alimentaba ahora, y Enjolras no podía quejarse, pues su sonrisa era el ancla que levantaba a los demás.

Lesgles, el tabernero, les había acogido en un cuarto de la parte de atrás de la taberna. Su amada Musichetta lo había dispuesto todo para que sus invitados estuvieran cómodos y contentos con buena comida y sábanas limpias. Aquella mujer parecía conocer muy bien a Joly, pero Prouvaire no quiso preguntarle.

De los libros había aprendido que es la parte que queda por leer, y no la que ya se ha leído, la que más se debería cuidar.

Aquella tarde no era una excepción.

No hasta que la puerta se abrió con un potro desbocado entrando por ella y atrayendo al mismísimo Céfiro. Los presentes se volvieron. Bahorel parecía frenético y alterado mientras cargaba con un pequeño bulto que descansaba en sus enormes brazos.

―¡Ayudadme, por favor! ―gritó mientras se dirigía a escena.

Algunos se acercaron y comprobaron que aquello que no parecía más que un niño pequeño era en realidad una chica. Fue evidente cuando Bahorel la tendió semiinconsciente en una butaca y su pelo se esparció por el terciopelo rojo.

―Voy a llamar a Joly ―le dijo Prouvaire a Enjolras cuando el caos inicial se disipó.

―Deprisa ¿Combeferre?

Su amigo estaba a su lado, blanco como la tiza. Los labios se le habían secado y los ojos parecían dos lunas oscuras, de un azul casi negro. Parecía no poseer ni un ápice de sangre en su piel.

―Es… es Éponine ―dijo  con la lengua seca y paso vacilante.

Combeferre bajó de la plataforma y Enjolras se quedó sobre ella, bloqueado. Algunos corrían y otros demandaban una tarea. El mismísimo averno se abría a su alrededor.

 

 

 


	13. La cueva de los monstruos

                                  

Éponine descansaba, pero a Enjolras le hervía la sangre. Combeferre no pudo evitar confesarle que conocía parte de las amenazas de Thénardier y sus secuaces, y que había vivido una de ellas.

Enjolras quiso gritarle por habérselo ocultado, pero Combeferre estaba tan preocupado que no merecía un peso más sobre sus hombros.

―¿Cómo podemos acabar con esta situación? ―dijo sin más.

―Si fuéramos como ellos… pero no lo somos. No vamos a hacerles la guerra, Enjolras, porque nosotros no trabajamos así.

―Las autoridades no actuarán. Están más ocupadas preparando festejos reales y maltratando a los obreros ―La inquina era evidente en su voz. Enjolras cerró los puños hasta sentir dolor―. ¿Cuándo es la próxima representación?

―El sábado.

―Disponemos de tres días para que la chica sane y muchas horas para pensar ―dijo aún en tono serio, pero algo más calmado.

―Amigo mío, vas a morir de agotamiento. Deja que yo me ocupe. La acogeré en mi casa si es preciso, pero nadie volverá a hacerle daño ―le aseguró Combeferre ya en su tono habitual, ese que hacía que casi todo el mundo confiara en él incluso con los ojos cerrados.

Iba a cumplir su promesa. Nadie dañaría a Éponine. Si tenía que esconderla y hacer que alguno de los chicos la acompañara siempre, no lo dudaría.

Pensó en Courfeyrac y en si se sentiría celoso de que protegiera a aquella chica y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Aquella tarde, el joven no había podido acudir al ensayo.

 

…….................

 

Éponine pasó la noche en la pequeña casa de Combeferre. El doctor Joly y Prouvaire se quedaron con ella para que el médico la observara incluso cuando dormía.

Joly se obligaba a despertarse cada hora para comprobar que su respiración era firme y constante. A Prouvaire le seguía maravillando como aquel hombre llevaba el control de situaciones que parecían escaparse de las manos para cualquier otro.

Combeferre fue a buscar a Courfeyrac. Necesitaba contarle lo que estaba pasando. Alguien acabaría confesándolo y estaría más seguro si lo avisaba del peligro. Tenía que ser él. Tendría que haberlo hecho antes y ahora parecía que no había confiado en él lo suficiente.

El chico había sido tan feliz al verlo en su pequeño cuarto en la _Rue Sante-Avoie_   aquella noche que a Combeferre se le encogió el alma. No pudo hablar. No pudo dormir. Fue la luna en la ventana la que le reprochó su cobardía y Combeferre se estremeció.

Courfeyrac yacía boca abajo. Los rayos blanquecinos adornaban su espalda y Combeferre los acarició con un dedo.

―Mi amor, debo decirte algo ―susurró―. Perdóname.

Courfeyrac se agitó entre las sábanas y se estremeció cuando el dedo de su amante rozó su cintura. Se volvió para mirarlo. Tenía los ojos llenos de sueño y miedo a la vez.

―Si vas a despedirte, es mejor que no digas nada. Me acostumbraré a no verte.

Combeferre se echó a su lado y una vez a su altura lo besó en la frente.

―Ssh, ni lo pienses, y recuerda que lo hice para protegerte.

―Me estás asustando ―su tono seguía siendo un susurro, pero se cargaba de preocupación. Courfeyrac conocía el incidente con Éponine, pero nada más.

―Lo que ha ocurrido esta tarde ha sido espantoso, pero no sorprendente en absoluto. Tuve la mala fortuna de encontrar a Thénardier y sus amenazas yo mismo.

―¿Te amenazó?

―Deseaba un gran porcentaje de la obra. Algo que el Marais no puede permitirse. Éponine me aseguró que en sus manos no habría problemas. Olvidé que sólo es una chica y que el avaro no sabe dónde está su límite ―su voz era tranquila, pero Courfeyrac empezaba a inquietarse.

―Pero, ¿dijo que vendría a por ti?

―Debió pensar que yo era un caballero ―Combeferre le acarició el cabello mientras hablaba, aquello lo relajaba―, y utilizó amenazas dignas de uno. No pensó que me dolería tanto el agravio físico como…

―¿Cómo qué? ―Courfeyrac quería que se lo dijera.

―Como el dolor que se siente al ver sufrir a un ser amado.

Courfeyrac lo entendió y tragó saliva. Ambos se incorporaron casi a la vez, sus pechos desnudos eran lienzos para la luna.

―¿Por eso este comportamiento? ―preguntó Courfeyrac.

―Al ver a aquel hombre pronunciar tu nombre… ―Los ojos de Combeferre se habían humedecido y le costaba hablar―. Fue repugnante. Habría muerto peleando porque ese nombre no abandonara sus labios, pero entonces recordé que no podría protegerte. Debemos ser cautos.

―Escúchame ―dijo Courfeyrac con un suspiro. Le tomó la mano y habló con esa voz que reservaba para Romeo enamorado―. Prometí estar a tu lado, y no tengo miedo. Gritaría que te amo entre las paredes de Notre-Dame si eso nos uniera para siempre, aunque sabes que es imposible.

Combeferre sonrió. Parecía que llevaba una vida adorando a aquel muchacho de sonrisas francas y ojos brillantes.

―Mas has de conformarte con mis palabras ―prosiguió Courfeyrac―. Si algo nos ha enseñado el teatro es que se puede morir por amor.

Courfeyrac habló en serio y su convencimiento era tal que se pegó a su cuerpo y respiró en su esencia. Combeferre frunció el ceño con decisión.

―No permitiría que eso sucediera, nunca.

 

.....................

 

Alguien había tomado una decisión. Alguien que se guiaba por impulsos y que había aprendido a no temer a la muerte.

Enjolras había sentido el olvido, y aquello para un actor era peor que estar muerto. No ser capaz de comunicar sus ideas a través de los versos de otros ni de los suyos propios, vivir silenciado era un castigo demasiado duro para un luchador como él. Enjolras era un guerrero luchando por sus ideales, y sus armas eran su voz y su pasión.

Grantaire no estaba muy de acuerdo con aquel plan, pero supo que sus palabras serían un muro que Enjolras acabaría saltando. Así que, como buen protector, lo siguió. Prefería recordarle cien veces que no debían estar allí a dejarlo marchar solo, a expensas de un mundo que luchaba por sobrevivir de las maneras más cruentas.

―Dos soles si me decís dónde se encuentra Thénardier ―le dijo Enjolras a un anciano que se hallaba sentado en una fuente. Su rostro, exhausto mostraba que no había comido en días.

―Ningún joven como vos querría buscar a un hombre como él ―le contestó el hombre, más curioso que preocupado. Quería quizás sacar algo más de aquel trato.

―Mis asuntos con el caballero son tan míos como mi jubón. Dos monedas os darán cobijo ―Enjolras tenía el mentón levantado mostrando un aspecto orgulloso, seguro. Grantaire se mantuvo al margen―. Sabed que os hago un favor descubriendo a tal calaña.

―Aún tengo piernas, mi joven señor ―respondió el hombre―. Se os ve gentil, y cándido. Gustaría de ayudaros, pero mis oídos prefieren evitar ciertas conversaciones. Sin embargo, yo de vos seguiría al joven más galante de aquella taberna derruida. Ése es Montparnasse. Él os llevará a Thénardier, o puede que os corte la garganta, pero eso ya no es asunto mío.

Enjolras asintió y pagó su parte, asiendo su capa con fuerza. La taberna que el hombre indicaba era oscura y parecía, en efecto, medio destruida por un cañonazo. Al menos tenía puerta y un techo bajo claustrofóbico.

Los dos hombres entraron y fueron, en un suspiro, escudriñados con detenimiento. Grantaire apartó a Enjolras de la puerta, donde era demasiado visible, y le habló al oído.

―No sé qué pretendéis, pero dejadme a mí en esto, mi señor. Si alguien comprende a estos hombres, soy yo. Conversad vos de libertad, que yo de vino y coñac soy casi un experto.

―No hablan un idioma tan distinto al mío ―le dijo Enjolras sin amedrentarse―. Todos ellos hablan el idioma del oro.

―No tenéis para pagarles a todos si deciden que no somos bienvenidos.

Enjolras levantó una ceja, pero dejó que Grantaire lo guiara. Acabaron en la barra, intentando sonsacar al tabernero.

―Tomaremos dos buenas jarras de vino ―dijo Grantaire con seguridad, intentando aparentar el júbilo del parroquiano bebedor.

―Por vuestro aspecto diría que mi vino no está a la altura ―le respondió cauteloso el tabernero.

―¿No embruja los sentidos? No ha nacido vino que no me merezca, y nuestro aspecto es cosa nuestra. Servimos bien a nuestro señor ―dijo Grantaire señalándoles a ambos como si fueran lacayos de algún rico de fuera de la zona―. No es además el primer joven bien vestido que veis por aquí. Venimos buscando al señor Montparnasse.

―Ese muchacho no es señor ―dijo el tabernero sin apenas inmutarse―. Si le debéis dinero, os diré que no lo he visto en la vida. Ya veis el estado de esta taberna.

―No pretendemos nada con él ―Enjolras habló, provocando que Grantaire lo mirara con resignación―. Para probar que no tenemos deudas os pagaremos el doble por ese vino. El chico es un amigo de la infancia, fíjese que nunca tenemos la culpa de donde nos llevan los pies.

―Se viste como un conde, sin embargo, pero no dudéis si vais a molestarlo en hacerlo lejos de aquí. Acepto vuestra oferta mientras vuestra palabra jure que yo no he hablado de él. Se os ve honrado, aunque diría que a él también.

―Os lo juro.

―El señor de Montparnasse ―se mofó el tabernero― sólo sale de noche como los búhos, es silencioso como los lobos y camina erguido y orgulloso como el caballo negro más real que hayáis visto. Nadie sabe de dónde saca sus ropajes, no osamos preguntar, pero visita una especie de casa sembrada de delitos junto al río.

Enjolras pagó el doble por un vino que no bebió y le hizo un gesto a Grantaire (que se había bebido media jarra) para que salieran.

Estaba tan decidido que no recordó que al anochecer debía encontrarse en otro lugar.

 

…………………

 

―¿No ha venido ninguno de los dos? ―preguntó Prouvaire a Courfeyrac, que leía su papel sin concentrarse demasiado en las letras. Las conocía casi de memoria, pero su mente estaba lejos del Marais.

―Combeferre está preocupado, no deja de pensar en lo qué podría haber ocurrido.

―El doctor me ha informado de los peligros de todo aquello que no vemos ―le contestó Prouvaire con algo de miedo en la voz.

―Veneras a ese doctor ―le dijo Courfeyrac con picardía.

―No hay en mí más adoración que aquella que sientes tú por Otelo ―contestó Jean utilizando su misma arma, y su sonrisa.

En ese momento, Combeferre salió a escena. Feuilly parecía hablarle de las dificultades que encontraba en su personaje, pero Combeferre lo ignoraba con educación, mascullando por lo bajo que Enjolras no hacía esa clase de cosas.

―Es puntual como el amanecer ―susurró cuando llegó a donde estaban los dos jóvenes.

Bahorel se había sentado en una de las butacas, intentando memorizar. Avanzaría en su actuación si se familiarizaba con su papel antes de que su director apareciera, pero era ya muy tarde.

―¿Teméis por él? ―le dijo  a Combeferre.

―Es audaz, pero no es buscador de enredos. La razón es su bandera ―dijo Combeferre con total seguridad. Llevaban ya tres años representando la misma obra juntos―. ¿Y Grantaire?

―No ha visitado el Corinto ―le contestó Bahorel―. Lo que más me inquieta es que es más fiel a vuestro amigo que a su querido licor. Si ambos han desaparecido…

―Es que están juntos ―añadió Courfeyrac. Pareció pensar algo descabellado y enrojeció mientras miraba a Combeferre―. ¿No crees que…?

Su voz era apenas un susurro, pero Prouvaire pareció entenderlo y soltó una risita que ocultó con la mano. Parecía un chiquillo que había robado la jarra de la miel.

―¿Enjolras? Me sería totalmente desconocido. Nada es para él más importante que esta creación. Se desvive por el teatro y por todos aquellos que viven por y para él, y…

Combeferre pareció hacer memoria y palideció.

―¿Os ha visitado un fantasma? ―dijo Prouvaire al ver su estado.

Courfeyrac lo cogió del brazo. Parecía a punto de caer. Estaba teniendo una mala sensación, como una epifanía.

―Acabo de sentirlo. Me temo lo peor ―murmuró Combeferre con la voz entrecortada. Su conversación con Enjolras se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

―¿Hay problemas entonces? ―añadió Feuilly

―Espero no estar en lo cierto ―dijo Combeferre con voz grave y echando a andar―. Debemos darnos prisa.

 

………….............

 

El tabernero les había indicado una especie de cueva habitada al lado del margen del Sena. El río a las afueras se tornaba salvaje, como la gente que vivía por allí.

Esperaron a la noche y se adentraron en los márgenes verdosos con una sola antorcha, sus cuerpos prácticamente pegados en cada paso.

―¿Se me permite pediros algo? ―susurró Grantaire tan bajo que ni el agua hizo un ademán de moverse.

―Ya os he dicho que no sois un esclavo. Hablad.

―No os hagáis el mosquetero con esos hombres. Yo sé empuñar un florete. Vos sois un héroe de púlpito y de plataforma, de palabra y de leyes ―dijo Grantaire con rapidez, pero sin apenas alzar la voz―. Os admiro, Apolo, pero parece que vayamos buscando a la muerte puerta por puerta.

―Os he dicho que mi nombre es Enjolras, y pese a vuestras dudas, fui entrenado con la espada. Hoy se hará justicia, Grantaire, aunque espero no tener que luchar.

Eso esperaba el cínico, que no tuviera que sacar el cuchillo que escondía entre los faldones de su camisa. ¿A cuántos hombres podía matar con aquello? A veces no era capaz ni de cortar dos cebollas.

Enjolras se paró en seco y le indicó a su acompañante un intento de casa que se había construido sin demasiado esmero. Parecía que estaba incrustada entre la salida del agua y un pequeño montículo que había ocasionado la erosión. Salía luz de ella, por lo que al menos estaría habitada. Al acercarse, ambos comprendieron que la luz no era el único signo de vida. Había risas, eructos y agravios entre al menos dos hombres que discutían a viva voz.

En la puerta, un joven de porte galante y hermoso vigilaba el terreno con un mosquete descansando sobre su hombro. Al verlos aparecer, el muchacho se levantó con los ojos entrecerrados, dispuesto a no tolerar ni el chasquido de unos dedos. Era un palmo más alto, pero a Enjolras le daba lo mismo.

―Deseamos ver a Thénardier. Es vuestro jefe, ¿verdad? Tenéis que ser Montparnasse ―dijo Enjolras con la voz dura, el tono grave.

Grantaire temblaba, rezando por un trago de coñac o algo aún más fuerte.

― No me gustan los niños educados que saben demasiado ―siseó el aludido.

―Tenemos una buena oferta. Le rogamos nos reciba, por su bien ―insistió Enjolras.

Montaparnasse sólo necesitó un gesto para que dos hombres los rodearan y los condujeran dentro de una manera poco cordial.

En la casa se jugaba y se bebía mientras algunas mujeres de moral reprobable coqueteaban sentadas en los regazos de los jugadores, intentando aprovechar una parte de su éxito.

Al verles entrar, un hombre alto de pelo fino y largo, ligeramente canoso, se levantó de la silla que ocupaba sin avisar a sus compañeros, que se quejaron en voz alta durante segundos. Por su reacción se veía que aquel era el patrón.

―¿Qué nos traéis, Montparnasse? ¿No es ese actor vestido de fulana que vimos en la taberna de Morain hace unos meses?

Grantaire recordó la noche que había recogido a Enjolras casi helado y medio borracho en aquella taberna de mala muerte. No le extrañaba que se llenara de escoria como la que tenía delante.

―Mi visita ahora reviste otro motivo. Vengo como director, no como un simple actor ―Enjolras no perdía los papeles. Sus ojos seguían brillando.

―Director del teatro en el que trabaja mi hija, qué conveniente ―El hombre se acercó a los dos confirmando lo que ya estaba claro―. ¿Cómo está Éponine?

Enjolras apretó los puños. No era un idiota y sabía que estaban en desventaja. Grantaire le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarlo y el actor se relajó, volviendo a usar el mismo tono de voz.

―Vengo a pediros que la liberéis. Os pagaré si me prometéis que no volveréis a pisar el teatro, ni a pedirle nada a vuestra hija, ni a mis amigos.

―Esperad ―Thénardier levantó un dedo y sus compinches rieron―. ¿Queréis que mate la vaca cuando podría tener leche durante años? ¿Sabéis dónde estáis, mi querida princesa?

Grantaire se temía lo peor. Thénardier no había aceptado la oferta.

―La alternativa es interesante. Os reto a un duelo por vuestra hija ―dijo Enjolras.

―¿Qué profundo enajenamiento os ha provocado mi chica? ¿La amáis, acaso? Lucháis por su corazón, pero aún es menor.

―Lucho por su honor ―respondió Enjolras con las mejillas coloradas. Para él, el honor de las personas estaba por encima de cualquier enamoramiento. Él no sabía nada sobre el amor.

―Tenéis las de perder, entonces ―Thénardier abrió los brazos señalando al menos a seis hombres fornidos que esperaban una orden.

―Ya aventuré que éste no sería un duelo justo ―dijo Enjolras acariciándose la barbilla con la mano¯. No tenéis honor, monsieur. Mi petición ha sido registrada. Tengo testigos de las penas infligidas a vuestra propia hija y ese es motivo suficiente para demandar un duelo. Si me hacéis daño, esa petición llegará al rey y seréis colgado. Así que, ¿espada o trato?

―¡Cortadle el estómago! ―gritó Montaparnasse al ver que Thénardier se lo pensaba.

―Señor ―la voz ronca de Grantaire resonó en la pequeña casa. El fuego se había vuelto escaso y ofrecía sombras alargadas en las paredes―. No lucharéis con él, sino conmigo. No soy caballero, pero sé empuñar una espada y un florete, cual prefiráis. Mi señor será testigo de que el procedimiento es legal.

―Grantaire ―susurró Enjolras cogiéndolo del brazo, pero el asistente no se amedrentó.

―Bueno, tranquilos ―Thénardier parecía pensativo, intentado salir de la situación lo menos perjudicado. Se volvió hacia sus hombres y con un gesto se encerraron en un círculo de susurros y amenazas.

Las chicas, aburridas, intentaron seducir a los visitantes, que eran más limpios y parecían más nobles que los hombres que las tenían en sus regazos. Sus tretas no funcionaron y, cansadas, se fueron riendo entre ellas, preguntándose si los hombres eran amantes.

A los pocos minutos, Thénardier abandonó a sus secuaces y se acercó a Enjolras señalándole la mesa en la que antes se sentaba, ya vacía.

―Sentaos, monsieur. Negociemos.

 


	14. La noche es para los intrépidos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que falta un capítulo, pero lo tengo a medias y tengo obras en casa así que es posible que no lo postee exactamente el martes, o que sea largo y vaya en dos partes.  
> Por lo demás, disfrutad!!

                       

Como Combeferre había sospechado, ni Grantaire ni Enjolras estaban en sus cuartos. Las vecinas aseguraban que les habían visto salir a media tarde entre cuchicheos.

Combeferre había hecho que Bahorel lo acompañara. Tenía una corazonada y siempre era mejor contar con alguien con brazos como ramas de roble. Courfeyrac se les había unido por propia voluntad. Combeferre sabía que se estaba exponiendo a un peligro que aún no comprendía, y no le importaba, pero exponer a Courfeyrac no estaba en sus planes. Lo obstinado que llegaba a ser el muchacho era una de las cosas que sólo llegaba a intuir.

Su siguiente paso era visitar a Éponine. Fue Prouvaire quien abrió la puerta.

―Llegáis muy pronto. Eso significa que no los habéis hallado en casa ―dijo con tono alarmado.

―Lo sospechaba ―le contestó Combeferre.

Prouvaire los dejó pasar y fue a llamar a Joly, que se encargaba de atender a Éponine. El doctor fue cordial como siempre, pero les pidió que tuvieran cuidado con los temas que trataban con la chica, que estaba turbada y preocupada por su familia.

Una vez reunidos, Combeferre les explicó su temor y todo aquello por lo que había pasado. Éponine debía ser fuerte y hablarles de su padre.

Fue Combeferre quien entró a su aposento. Era el que más la conocía y, pese a su preocupación, el que sabía mantener un aspecto más calmado.

En el teatro siempre había sido el alma conciliadora que acababa las disputas, muchas de ellas entre Mabeuf y Enjolras. Mabeuf era como un padre para Enjolras, para ambos. Al fin y al cabo, ninguno tenía ya a su verdadero padre con él. Sin embargo, y como ocurre con los progenitores y sus hijos, casi nunca estaban de acuerdo.

Joly se marchó a preparar té. Había conseguido apreciar el pequeño jardín que Combeferre tenía en la ciudad. Courfeyrac esperaba tan cerca de la puerta que parecía querer atravesarla con la mirada. Prouvaire se acercó a Bahorel y comenzó a susurrar para que Courfeyrac no lo oyera.

―Si hay problemas, solicito ir con vosotros ―le dijo en tono solemne―. Si han atacado a una muchacha, no imagino que podrían hacer con dos hombres que buscan justicia.

―¿Vos creéis lo mismo que Combeferre? ―contestó Bahorel con algo de duda―. Conozco a Grantaire, podría estar borracho en una taberna.

―Y monsieur Combeferre conoce a Enjolras, son hermanos ―Jehan estaba algo exasperado. Necesitaba participar―. Calmándome no conseguiréis que me quede. Quiero ayudar. Estar aquí sin ser útil me devora por dentro.

―¿Qué dirá vuestro doctor?

―Él al menos cumple con su deber. No podéis protegerme cuando sé que el mío está ahí fuera.

―No sabéis luchar.

―Courfeyrac tampoco. Lo conozco desde niño y siempre lo derrotaba en nuestras luchas burlescas, pero él no se preparaba para ser una mujer. ¿Me juzgáis?

― _Mon petit_ … ―Aquel mote cariñoso abandonó sus labios como aquella vez que quería salvarlo de todo mal sosteniéndolo en sus brazos, pero su Jehan había cambiado. En realidad nunca había sido un alma etérea y desvalida, ni siquiera cuando era Julieta.

―Vos no, Bahorel.

Bahorel iba a hablar cuando escuchó la puerta cerrándose. Courfeyrac se levantó del suelo y miró a Combeferre a los ojos intentando adivinar en su expresión malas noticias.

―Éponine me ha contado que su padre no acude a su hogar en días, dejando que sus hermanos hagan las tareas ―empezó a decir―. Su madre desaparece del mismo modo, pero hay una taberna en ese distrito. Todo el que conoce a Thénardier apuntaría a ese lugar. Si Enjolras lo sabe, habrá acudido y habrá sido visto allí.

―De eso puede hacer horas ―añadió Courfeyrac. No dijo nada más sobre el posible estado de Enjolras o Grantaire en aquel momento.

Joly volvió a entrar en la casa. El ambiente era sombrío y tuvo que bajar la mirada.

―Espero que no os importe que ataque vuestro pequeño huerto ―le dijo a Combeferre con algo de vergüenza―. La señorita duerme mejor con un té de lavanda.

―En realidad os lo agradezco. Dais buen uso a mis hierbas y sois caritativo con mademoiselle Éponine ―dijo Combeferre―. Ahora debemos marcharnos, si queremos que todo esto acabe.

―¿No esperaréis? ― le contestó Joly.

―Me temo que no me siento tranquilo esperando.

Combeferre hizo una pequeña reverencia y caminó hacia la puerta. Con un solo gesto, Courfeyrac empezó  a seguirlo, pero Bahorel se quedó clavado en el centro de la sala.

―Monsieur, Prouvaire viene con nosotros. Ha insistido en acompañarnos ―le dijo a Combeferre, que asintió.

Joly miró a su amante con espanto. La idea de volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos como aquella primera vez, cuando apenas lo conocía, revoloteó sobre su cabeza como un pajarillo agitado.

Jehan le tomó las manos y lo miró con ojos cariñosos.

―Debo hacer esto ―dijo con la voz dulce.

―¿Y si vuelven a herirte? ¿Y si esta vez no puedo curarte? ―dijo Joly con los labios apretados y los ojos húmedos. No quería imponerse ni negarse por los motivos equivocados, pero estaba asustado.

―Por eso mismo debo ir. Si nuestros compañeros están en peligro… no me lo perdonaría. Joly ―Prouvaire le levantó la barbilla con un dedo―, si estas gentes no hubieran sido tan gentiles conmigo, nunca te habría conocido.

A Joly se le partió el corazón, pero lo dejó ir. Jehan era un pájaro que necesitaba usar las alas, y en eso consistía la confianza. Además, sabía que sus amigos lo protegerían si algo malo le sucedía.

 

.......................

 

Enjolras estaba sentado, pero Grantaire no podía permitirse tal distracción. Se mantuvo de pie, detrás de su señor y a veces buscaba entre sus ropas la punta del cuchillo, asegurándose de que seguía allí.

―Reclamo el dinero que mi querida hija Éponine debería entregarme en un año. Esto es, la mitad de sus honorarios por representación. Me siento justo, caballero, hasta el más idiota sabe que mi Éponine tendrá fama más duradera ―decía Thénardier con el orgullo en alto y sin vergüenza alguna.

Mientras el hombre se gastaba la mitad del dinero en bebida, mujeres y juego, su hija alimentaba a todos sus hermanos con la otra mitad. Thénardier consideraba eso justicia. ~~~~

― Sed consciente de que tras el pago, nada podréis reclamar a Éponine. De hecho, me parece oportuno que pidáis un año, ya que legalmente muy pronto Éponine podrá decidir por sí misma ―le dijo Enjolras con dureza en la mirada.

― ¿Se lo diréis vos? ¿O pensáis aprovechar esta oportunidad?

― Ningún ser humano me pertenecerá nunca.

En su voz había auténtica rabia, pero Enjolras se calmó al ver que Thénardier era incapaz de inmutarse por nada de lo que dijera. La mano de Grantaire que iba y venía según su estado también le estaba ayudando a mantener su postura.

 ―Deseo el dinero por adelantado, como podréis comprender ―dijo Thénardier al fin.

―Yo necesito un documento con vuestra firma, aceptando un duelo si las condiciones no se cumplen, como cabría esperar ―respondió Enjolras.

―Dádmelo, pues.

Estaba siendo tan fácil que Grantaire tenía ganas de beberse cada botella que se interpusiera en su camino para dejar de temblar. Las piernas no lo sostenían y tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa, observando como Enjolras y Thénardier se estrechaban las manos, cerrando su acuerdo.

Enjolras enrolló el pergamino que Thénardier había firmado y se levantó haciéndole un gesto a Grantaire para marcharse. Una bolsa llena de monedas se había quedado en la mesa tras ellos. Todo parecía en orden.

Grantaire no lo sentía así. Había algo que parecía terriblemente incorrecto y peligroso. Había seis hombres en aquella casa, y ninguno había levantado una mano contra ellos.

Habían salido de allí cuando Grantaire respiró. El aire frío de la noche le relajó los pulmones, pero siguió arrastrando a Enjolras por los márgenes del río hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Dentro se había abierto un debate.

―Les habéis dejado escapar por unos soles ―decía Montparnasse iracundo y sobreexcitado―. Éramos superiores en número y mucho más hábiles.

 ―No iba a matarles aquí, chiquillo idiota ―respondió Thénardier sin apenas mirarle a la cara―. Ese chico sabe lo que hace. No podemos arriesgarnos a que vengan a por nosotros. Javert nos tiene en la boca de su cañón.

Thénardier se volvió hacia un hombre de dientes rotos y cicatrices profundas.

―Claquesous, espera cinco minutos y luego síguelos. Qué parezca un robo.

―Como mandéis, patrón.

―Aprenderás un día, Montparnasse, que hay cadáveres que es mejor dejar fuera de casa. Acompáñalo y lleva a uno de tus hombres por si acaso ―dijo Thénardier antes de volver a su coñac. Él nunca perdía.

 

.................

 

No habían sido especialmente gentiles con ellos en aquella taberna. Combeferre estaba exasperado, y que algunas muchachas alegres hubieran intentado que Bahorel y Courfeyrac les quitaran las enaguas no mejoraba el asunto en absoluto. Courfeyrac había despreciado la oferta con cierto rubor cuando la mano de una muchacha exploraba muy al norte de su pantalón. Bahorel había pospuesto la suya, sin quitar los ojos de Prouvaire, con quien compartió una risita cómplice.

Al menos, aquello significaba que sus amigos habían pasado por allí haciendo las mismas preguntas.

Cuando los jóvenes se disponían a salir de nuevo al fresco primaveral, un hombre agarró a Combeferre de la solapa y susurró en su oído:

―Sabed, señor, que tengo información privilegiada ―su voz era ronca por el alcohol. Su aliento olía a cuadra.

―Compartidla ―le dijo Combeferre con demasiada gentileza.

El hombre abrió la mano y la miró y luego volvió a mirar a Combeferre, que no entendía nada.

―Vale dos soles ―dijo, y luego añadió―. Vuestro amigo ha sido igual de generoso.

―Si es tan importante, os los daré.

―El tabernero los mandó allí donde el agua huye de la tierra.

―¿Habláis del ensanche del río, a las afueras? ―dijo Combeferre algo nervioso.

El hombre ladeó la cabeza pero no dijo nada, y Combeferre lo entendió. Le pagó y dejó que se marchara antes de caminar.

 

..................

 

―¡Grantaire, soltadme! ―Enjolras se zafó de su compañero y ambos se pararon. Estaban en medio de un camino entre el río y Notre-Dame.

―Seguid caminando, no estamos a salvo aún ―No hubo dureza en sus palabras, tan sólo una súplica.

―¿Qué estáis pensando? ―Enjolras lo miró con más curiosidad que desprecio.

―Sois un idealista. No nos han dañado todavía, pero en la oscuridad de la ciudad somos una presa fácil. Conozco a los hombres como ése. Olvidáis que frecuento tabernas y peleas.

Estaba agitado y Enjolras comenzó a caminar. Había una sombra casi invisible tras ellos, a pocos pasos de sus hombros.

Claquesous era sigiloso como la noche, como un cuervo sobre los árboles. Su capa, de un color morado oscuro, casi negro le daba el aspecto oscuro de la noche entrantre.  Su tarea era tan fácil como abordar a los muchachos sin darles tiempo a defenderse y borrar todas las pruebas que pudieran incriminar a Thénardier o a sus hombres.

Estaban en una posición vulnerable, a medio camino, sintiéndose casi seguros, pero lejos del tumulto del centro de la ciudad y de sus lámparas y antorchas. Claquesous sólo tenía que dar una orden y Montparnasse sería su perro, pero a veces las casualidades convierten en dificultad un destino casi marcado.

―¡Enjolras! ―los hombres se volvieron hacia la voz y Montparnasse paró la ofensiva.

Había un grupo pequeño de hombres con antorchas enfrente de sus presas, y parecían haberlos reconocido.

―¿Combeferre? ―el rubio pareció fijar la vista en los hombres que se acercaban y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

No podía ser. Tenía un arma y podía utilizarla a esa distancia, pero Montaparnasse lo cogió del brazo.

―No estamos en posición. Ahora nos superan en número ―le dijo. Claquesous gruñó―. Hallaremos un momento más oportuno, te lo aseguro.

Las sombras se desvanecieron, aunque incluso el vuelo del águila más silenciosa levanta algo de aire.

Prouvaire escuchó un crujido y miró hacia los árboles. Sus ojos apenas divisaban  una sombra, pero su mente recordó mucho más.

Combeferre se había reunido con Enjolras y Grantaire y conversaban. Grantaire seguía alerta, ignorando las bromas de Bahorel e insistiendo para que se marcharan.

Sólo Courfeyrac se dio cuenta de que Jehan estaba agitado y lo cogió del brazo. Lo conocía demasiado.

―¿Estás asustado? ―susurró Courfeyrac intentando fijar sus ojos en el mismo punto que el poeta―. ¿Has observado algo?

―Sólo una sombra –contestó él con voz queda―. Parece una locura, pero he creído reconocer una capa, como si ya la hubiera visto ―Prouvaire se giró y miró a Courfeyrac, que aún lo sujetaba. Sonrió―. Debo estar equivocado, pero parecía la misma capa morada que vi… aquella noche.

No podía decirlo. Courfeyrac le aseguraría que estaba turbado por los golpes que había recibido y creía ver cosas dónde no las había.

―No me parece tan extraño. Por aquí moran gentes de mala vida ―dijo con semblante serio y añadió hacia los demás―. ¡Compañeros, deberíamos caminar!

 

..........………….

 

Los preparativos para el gran día hicieron que aquella semana pasara como el batir de alas de una mariposa y con relativa tranquilidad. No hubo noticias de Thénardier, y Éponine se recuperó antes de la función del sábado.

Aquella noche, el público estaba entregado y los aplausos retumbaron en el Marais. El doctor Joly, que había acompañado a Prouvaire al teatro, se deshizo en elogios al ver a Combeferre y le aseguró a Enjolras que aceptaría un pequeño papel en su obra. Seguro que algo tuvo que ver la insistencia de su amante, pues uno escucha mejor las cosas si le son susurradas al oído.

 

Joly se integró perfectamente en aquel grupo e incluso hizo amistad con Grantaire. El asistente le hacía reír con sus bromas. Le hacía olvidar que era un doctor y que las enfermedades y el dolor tenían que estar siempre en su mente.

Al mirarlos, Enjolras comprendió que aquello que estaban creando era un hito, pero nunca tuvo miedo. Siguió dirigiendo, y siguió pasando las noches retocando su obra, por mucho que Combeferre y Grantaire se lo increparan. Había vuelto a creer en su poder.

 

………..................

 

No era la primera vez que el inspector Javert visitaba la corte. No era extraño que aquel que controlaba las idas y venidas de cada alma en París disfrutara de reuniones privadas con el monarca y su tríada ministerial. El rey debía conocer qué se fraguaba en su ciudad más habitada, pues París era el espejo en el que se miraba cada pueblo, cada comarca. Mientras que su padre había confiado las leyes a los eclesiásticos, el nuevo rey tan sólo confiaba su poder a tres amigos a los que llamaba “consejo”.

Que fuera ya una costumbre no evitaba que alterara sus nervios. Javert tenía que demostrar que la ciudad estaba controlada no sólo al rey, sino a la tríada. El rey era joven y no gozaba de su paciencia. A veces sus exigencias eran estúpidas, aunque su pensamiento siguiera siendo “Debe hacerse, por Francia”, y así “por Francia” Javert debía cerrar los ojos y asentir.

―Inspector ―Colbert, el ministro de comercio, lo saludó con una sonrisa, pero Javert nunca se la devolvía. El ministro era arrogante como todos los que habían sido militares―. Venid. Sentaos.

La sala era enorme y en el centro sólo había un escritorio de madera donde una pluma solitaria reposaba en un pergamino limpio. El rey se sentó a un lado y señaló la silla que había frente a él para que Javert hiciera lo propio. Los ministros se quedaron de pie. Parecían escudriñarlo todo.

El inspector observó el pergamino.

―Ya sabéis como son las guerras ―dijo Michel Le Tellier, secretario militar, con poca importancia―. El rey de España no nos entrega Brabante. Creímos que poner una frontera servía para algo.

Brabante estaba en el reino de Holanda y pertenecía a los españoles, cuyo rey era primo del hombre que tenía delante. Javert no sabía demasiado de conquistas, pero había aprendido que poseer grandes tierras era un símbolo de poder para hombres como el rey de Francia. Para él sólo eran más bocas que alimentar y más cuerpos que controlar.

― Señor, dejad de hablar de guerras― demandó el monarca―. Quiero invitaros al teatro ―había júbilo en su voz y Javert se sorprendió―. Vos mismo me habéis visto disfrazado de Baco para encandilar a las muchachas. Molière me hace gracia, sin embargo vamos a conocer a un nuevo autor. Monsieur Enjolras de Tarbes.

―Debe saber, Javert, que tenemos constancia de que Enjolras no es más que un agitador, y  en estado de guerra con los españoles… ―le dijo Le Tellier.

―Sólo es un idealista que perdió su trabajo. ¿Qué puede hacer? ―le dijo Javert. París estaba lleno de la peor calaña como para preocuparse por un actor educado y dolido.

―No lo subestiméis, monsieur ―Le Tellier parecía impaciente, como si buscara un motivo para encerrarlo en una mazmorra―. Sus palabras serán veneno para la corte e inspirarán a todos aquellos que viven tras nuestros muros. No tenemos más remedio que subir los impuestos si queremos recuperar Brabante, pero piense en lo que dirá ese joven, como embrujará sus mentes. No podemos arriesgarnos a una revuelta. Imagine además qué imagen dará eso en España.

―¿Qué sugerís? No puedo arrestarlo sin un motivo ―dijo Javert. No le gustaban esos muchachos pues revolvían a las masas como el remolino en un charco estancado, pero él era incorruptible y cumplía con la ley.

―Os pedimos únicamente vigilancia― dijo Hugues de Lionne, que no había hablado por el momento ―. Acompañaréis a su alteza real al palco del Marais.

 

...........................

 

La noche antes del estreno, Combeferre vio amanecer sentado en su ventana. La oscura noche dio paso al rojo amanecer y al dorado del sol entre las nubes. Ese día no llovería en París, y todo aquel que pudiera permitírselo se pondría sus mejores galas de verano para ir al teatro.

Enjolras había conseguido que Mabeuf bajara el precio de las entradas y habilitara un gallinero para que el pueblo pudiera disfrutar de sus palabras. El Marais se llenaría si las lenguas no mentían en las tabernas. Ya se había encargado Lesgles de avisar a cada persona que entraba al Corinto y había reservado entradas para él y para Musichetta en la zona más humilde.

Combeferre tembló y recordó que cuando el primer rayo del sol ilumina el cielo, el momento más frío de la noche pasa al olvido. No podía dormir. Sentía tantas cosas que era incapaz de acurrucarse junto a Courfeyrac y respirar en su esencia y su calor.

No escuchó a su amante levantarse y ponerle una manta por encima mientras lo abrazaba. Sus brazos largos y masculinos lo acunaron y su pelo le hizo cosquillas. Combeferre rió y se relajó. Tenía miedo, pero estaban juntos.

―Hoy es el día ―le dijo Courfeyrac con la voz dormida―. No puedo esperar para compartir escenario contigo. Eres el mejor actor que París haya conocido.

Combeferre se giró y lo besó en la punta de la nariz. Era hermoso en el cielo brillante.

―Vamos a morir juntos ― dijo Combeferre levantando una ceja. Courfeyrac rió y tiró de él para que cayeran sobre la cama.

―Sólo es teatro ―dijo con suavidad―, y si es contigo, hasta eso me parece bien.


	15. Hierro y fuego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues no, es el penúltimo. Pero juro que la semana que viene tendréis un final grandioso!

                                   

El teatro hervía con el bullicio del pueblo. Los nobles habían ocupado sus palcos de honor una hora antes de la representación, atentos a otros nobles, a sus ropajes y a las personas que los acompañaban. Los cuchicheos se convirtieron en un murmullo claro, vibrante en los mejores asientos, mientras las zonas más humildes (algunas no tenían ni siquiera sillas de esparto) se llenaban de la alegría de aquellos que quieren olvidar sus vidas a través de tragedias con historias duras y dramáticas, o comedias pomposas y delirantes.

Cosette se sentó al lado de su prometido el barón, ambos separados del resto de jóvenes que parecían mirar con petulancia a todo el que entraba por la puerta. Su abuelo no había querido acompañarles, pero Marius casi lo prefería. El anciano habría refunfuñado desde el principio y con los asistentes que les rodeaban era más que suficiente. Como sucedía casi siempre, la mitad del auditorio había acudido para tener algo que criticar después.

Una sonrisa se posó en Cosette cuando vio que Éponine se sentaba cerca de ellos y los saludaba con una sonrisa tímida. Cosette se acercó a ella y la invitó a acompañarlos. Éponine no pudo negarse. No sabía casi nada de protocolo, pero suponía que una muchacha como ella no podía indignar a una futura baronesa.

La cuestión era que Cosette le caía bien. Tenían tantas cosas en común y ella era tan respetuosa siempre que la veía. Se notaba su pasado humilde y su misericordia.

Sin embargo, no quería sentarse al lado del barón. Se había prendado del muchacho y aunque había aprendido a aceptarlo, estar junto a él la ponía nerviosa.

―Mabeuf me ha invitado hoy ― dijo para excusarse―. No puedo creer que vaya a ver a tantos compañeros sobre el escenario como una invitada más, y en un lugar tan bueno.

―Estos palcos son perfectos ―le dijo Cosette―. Estoy emocionada por poder ver a mi querido monsieur Courfeyrac, y de nuevo a Jean Prouvaire, por fin, haciendo de caballero. Lo admiraba muchísimo.

Su voz era tan dulce que hacía amargas las manzanas. Sus dedos finos bailaban con cada palabra y Éponine entendió que fuera la nueva estrella de París. Ella, que la envidiaba por algo que tenía, estaba empezando a hacerlo por aquello que era.

La conversación no progresó pues se hizo el silencio cuando Mabeuf salió al escenario, que aún se hallaba cubierto por un telón de terciopelo rojo.

Se oyeron trompetas y se abrió la puerta principal. Dos heraldos se ocuparon de que el camino quedara despejado para dejar pasar al rey. Javert lo acompañaba, siempre dos pasos por detrás. La reina caminaba a su lado, pero algo separada. Los cuchicheos decían que el rey no la tocaba más que cuando quería que le diera un hijo. La pobre, que era española, bajita y regordeta no hablaba muy bien francés.

El monarca saludó con la mano sin mucho interés y se dirigió a su palco, que estaba en el punto más alto del Marais. Sus sillas eran doradas y rojas. Les habían sacado brillo dos horas antes y la pobre luz del teatro parecía concentrarse en su sola presencia.

El rey siempre llegaba el último.

 

………………….

 

Enjolras escuchaba el murmullo de la gente. Aquella sensación le erizaba la piel y le humedecía los ojos, pero ante sus espectadores, más allá de la protección del terciopelo y la tramoya, Enjolras se convertía en su personaje con la seguridad de un rey (aunque él nunca habría querido recibir tal título).

Terminó de recogerse el cabello y se puso el atuendo de campesino humilde, unas briznas del betún de Combeferre adornaban sus mejillas. De reojo podía ver a Grantaire hacer eso mismo y sonrió, quizás por primera vez. Grantaire le devolvió la sonrisa como si la hubiera estado esperando toda la vida.

A su alrededor, las idas y venidas de sus colegas agitaron el tablado con la excitación y el movimiento de los últimos minutos.

Enjolras tragó saliva y pensó en ellos. No rezó a un Dios en el que no creía, pero sí deseó que ellos hubieran entendido lo que arriesgaban esa noche.

Antes de salir los reunió a todos, y con sus manos y sus palabras construyó un valor que se hallaba flotante en el aire.

 

...............………..

 

El telón se levantó y la magia de la escena cubrió el escenario. Los actores eran más que figuras que se movían entre un decorado que simulaba una taberna. Vestían como trabajadores, estudiantes, campesinos. Hablaban con los ojos brillantes del progreso y el cambio.

Había en ellos rabia y una gran empatía con todas aquellas personas que sufrían. Hablaban de los ancianos a los que habían matado a impuestos cuando ya no podían trabajar, de las madres solteras, repudiadas, de los niños que mendigan en la calle por dos migas de pan. Hablaron de cómo  el clero no pagaba mientras a esa gente se la oprimía.

Aquel acto transcurría sin apenas acción. Los personajes hablaban, en ocasiones con la ironía de la juventud. Planeaban un golpe para que los recaudadores dejaran de consumirles. En palabras de Enjolras:

―“Si nos encontramos en la era de la razón y la igualdad, ¿por qué no hallamos en nuestros pasos ninguna de estas pasiones? Descartes ha muerto, y con él su libre albedrío, y su razón. Pues no tienen razón aquellos que no creen que todo ser humano es igual a otro. En este supuesto, aquel que oprime a su hermano sería menos humano que el perro más errante y ésta sería sin duda la era de la sinrazón. Debemos obligarnos a defender este siglo, como nuestros padres defendieron su tiempo. El progreso ha llegado. Ningún mortal será jamás un Dios”.

Con aquel grito, sus compañeros se alzaron. Eran jóvenes. Eran peligrosos.

     El telón volvió a levantarse para una nueva contienda. Habían pasado los años y esos humildes muchachos presentados en el primer suspiro de la obra se convirtieron en fieros guerreros contra la autocracia de un enemigo poderoso.

En aquel pequeño cuadro, habían levantado a las masas y sus voces se elevaban. Todas aquellas palabras que no deben gritarse se callan a veces bajo cuerdas y hachas, piras de fuego y espadas.

Encontrarían un motivo para encerrarlos, pero Enjolras no les dejó rendirse y les recordó que “si los animales luchan contra el hombre que quiere enjaularlos, así debe hacer el hombre que se siente libre”.

Habían llegado demasiado lejos y para el tercer acto estaban hacinados, rodeados y esperando una muerte segura.

Cosette se tapó la cara con las manos. Aquellos hombres iban a morir con sus creencias, su valor intacto y sus palabras sólo desprendían amor por sus compañeros y por sus familias, por cada pequeña alma en su tierra. No había odio. Los gritos eran de valor.

La reina, pese a llevar años en la corte, no se había integrado. Su acento era tan pronunciado que el rey casi nunca la dejaba hablar en público. No es que él pensara que tenía mucho que decir.

Ella sabía que sólo era la dote que permitiría a su esposo reconquistar los Países Bajos españoles y hasta el trono de España si se lo proponía, pero habiendo sido criada como una infanta, no era estúpida. Era una mujer, y como un alma sensible, entendía perfectamente lo que estaba viendo. Sentía en su piel toda aquella desesperación que tan bien mostraban las pupilas de aquellos actores, pero no podía llorar y cuando el joven que interpretaba Prouvaire cayó el primero, se abrazó a la silla hasta que los dedos perdieron su color rosado y dejó escapar un suspiro.

Éponine se hinchó de rabia cuando Bahorel cayó al suelo. Ella moría cada noche asesinada por un marido cruel, pero aquello era como una alegoría de su vida; la imagen de todo aquello que los hombres de poder le habían hecho. No se refería a los hombres poderosos, pues hay hombres que creen tener un valor aún cuando no lo tienen, que poseen a personas que creen suyas cuando no son ricos en monedas. Eran hombres como su padre; todos mezquinos fueran ricos o pobres.

Combeferre y Courfeyrac se abrazaron en dos cuerpos sin vida y el teatro superó a la realidad. Cosette sollozó y Marius le tomó la mano.

Habían ganado y Enjolras, que era su líder, les decía sin palabras que no se rendiría. Todos sus compañeros habían caído y vaya si aquello significaba algo. La imagen final le pertenecía, y como si esa imagen significara algo más, también a Grantaire.

Él, que lo había salvado de las salvajes fauces de los bajos fondos, que lo había ayudado a creer cuando era incapaz de creer en sí mismo, que lo había velado, cuidado y respetado. Que había escrito aquella obra con él. Grantaire era el elegido para estar a su lado.

Y así, con su último suspiro, cayó el telón con sus vidas. La gente contuvo la respiración y se escuchó a algunos parroquianos tragando con fuerza. A lo lejos, un aplauso sonoro iluminó el Marais y fue creciendo hasta hacerse ensordecedor.

Entre los aplausos hubo algunos valientes que silbaron y gritaron con fuerza aceptando la obra como una realidad, una imagen de sus vidas. Muy pocos se atrevieron a abuchear  al rey en su trono de terciopelo.

El monarca tuvo que contenerse, buscando en Javert un apoyo con la mirada. Sus ojos eran duros, contundentes. Se temía algo así.

El rey tomaría medidas llegado el momento, pero ante su pueblo tenía que aparentar. Aparentar que era consciente y que aquello a lo que había asistido no era más que una broma. Una broma que acababa con decenas de vidas.

Hubo saludos y vítores, y los actores acudieron a su público con la sonada reverencia que decía que estaban orgullosos de su papel.

 

.....………..

 

Joly estaba nervioso. No sólo no estaba acostumbrado a actuar sino que nunca había pensado representar un papel tan dramático. Su vida ya estaba lo bastante llena de dramatismo, de modo que el doctor intentaba mostrarse contento incluso cuando luchaba contra montañas de picos escarpados con la forma de la fiebre española.

Podría haberse relajado. El pueblo les aclamaba y Jehan reía cubierto en una sangre que era falsa. Se le veía ilusionado y Joly habría vendido su granja por conservar esa sonrisa. Prouvaire se sentía trascendental, se sentía dentro de su elemento como Joly con agua de romero.

Sin embargo, había algo que lo inquietaba. Primero fue una sombra que asía las cuerdas del telón, y luego ese olor, esa niebla espesa que los rodeaba no parecía un mero efecto. Olía a tela quemada.

El pueblo estaba de pie y algunos nobles cuchicheaban entre ellos, consternados. El rey no dejaba de mirarlos con una ceja levantada.

Nadie podía sentirlo pero Joly trabajaba con fuego, trabajaba con quemados y conocía perfectamente ese olor.

Quiso decir algo, pero entonces el fondo del escenario comenzó a arder bloqueando una de las salidas. La sombra se esfumó y Joly vio a cuatro hombres desaparecer entre bambalinas.

No fue el único. Prouvaire los siguió por la única salida que permanecía practicable. Joly se sintió enfermo, debatiéndose entre seguir a su amante o ayudar a sus compañeros, que parecían incapaces de apagar las llamas mientras las cortinas de terciopelo ondeaban rojas hacia el foso.

Los nobles corrieron. Estaban cerca de la puerta y no tuvieron remordimientos por las decenas de almas que se agolpaban en el gallinero, pisoteándose unas a otras.

Marius acompañó a Éponine y a Cosette a la salida y volvió a entrar, buscando un medio para ayudar a alguien más. Sus ojos se cruzaron con Javert, que ayudaba a los heraldos.  Evacuar a los reyes era su obligación. 

En el escenario se hacía difícil bajar hacia el patio y la salida por la que se había marchado Prouvaire se había llenado de humo. Joly sabía que no faltaba mucho para que ellos mismos empezaran a inhalarlo, pues hay algo en el fuego más letal que las llamas.

Una columna cayó al foso y se partió, bloqueando a los actores y separándolos del gallinero, donde el barón de Pontmercy ayudaba a quién podía a levantarse. No se supo nada de ningún otro noble.

Joly se hundió en su desesperación y llamó a gritos a Bahorel.

―Escuchadme, debemos irnos, debemos alejarnos de este humo.

―¿Dónde está Jean? ―preguntó Bahorel.

―Se ha vuelto loco y ha seguido a esos hombres.

―Quedaos. Ayudad a los demás ―Bahorel calculó la distancia hasta la salida. El humo era negro, pero él era rápido.

―No podéis salir. ¡Bahorel!

Iba a detenerlo. No le importaba que el hombre fuera enorme. Aunque sufría por Jean,  no estaba en su cabeza de médico poner a un hombre en peligro por una corazonada pero, Bahorel tenía razón. Allí era necesario pese a que el pánico hubiera bloqueado sus sentidos. Una voz lo devolvió a la realidad. Combeferre pedía ayuda.

Como en aquellas premoniciones de Casandra, esas que nadie creía, la realidad estaba imitando a la ficción, y estaban atrapados.

 

.......................

 

Combeferre pasó del estado de euforia absoluto a la desconfianza y al miedo. En segundos, Éride lanzó su manzana de la discordia y dejó escapar el caos a su alrededor.

Combeferre no veía. No se había quedado ciego, pero era incapaz de concentrarse en un solo punto. Entonces un sonido seco, como si el cielo fuera a aplastarles como a insectos, repicó en sus oídos con un golpe. Una viga de madera había caído hacia el foso y ahí había construido la valla que los cercaba como ovejas indefensas.

Combeferre decidió tranquilizarse en busca de una mejor opción para salir, pero su mundo se desplomó como aquella viga cuando escuchó gemidos que provenían del suelo.

Cerró los ojos por inercia, porque quería soñar y levantarse en su cama, con la desnudez de Courfeyrac a su lado y sus gemidos en el oído, reclamando su calor.

Aquellos gemidos que plagaban ahora sus oídos eran los mismos que iluminaban sus noches y detenían el latido de su corazón. Eran los mismos, pero distintos, dolorosos. Eran suyos, pero de otro.

Courfeyrac estaba herido y sangraba por el hombro. ¿Cuánto podía un humano sangrar sin expirar?

Combeferre se sentía inútil y gritó. Tapó la herida con su manga y esperó ayuda. Si perdía la esperanza, entonces no se levantaría, y se dejaría morir. Pues si perdía a Courfeyrac, ya estaba muerto.

 

…………….

 

Bahorel consiguió salir por la puerta que daba a las cámaras. En la calle, algunos curiosos alertados por el humo que salía del Marais, habían empezado a bajar cubos de agua, pero en aquel callejón que separaba la pequeña puerta de la _rue du Vertbois_ la oscuridad cubría los balcones y no había ni un alma. No al menos transeúntes corrientes, pues Bahorel pudo divisar a cuatro hombres que parecían guardar algo, o a alguien.

No podía adivinar si aquella era la dirección en la que había ido Prouvaire, pero la escena le dio mala espina y al acercarse comprobó que no se estaba equivocando.

El pobre muchacho parecía acorralado, aunque su posición no era sumisa. Se oponía, vibrante. Bahorel recordó aquella otra noche, sus heridas y la mirada asustada del actor.

Al acercarse, dos de los hombres se apartaron ligeramente. Bahorel era un hombre al que tener en cuenta. No era sólo por sus hombros anchos y sus brazos de músculos marcados y duros. Su mirada era incendiaría, protectora, como si Jehan le perteneciera y no tolerara que aquellos lo miraran.

―Dile a tu novia que no se meta en nuestros asuntos― le dijo el más joven, tuteándolo como si lo conociera, o peor, como si no le tuviera respeto.

 ―¿De dónde salen cuatro caballeros como vosotros a estas horas de la noche? ―Bahorel parecía tranquilo, pero sabía perfectamente ante quién se encontraba. Uno de ellos parecía llevar una batuta de líder invisible, pues ni siquiera se había acercado a su poeta―. ¿Estabais en el Marais?

El que parecía estar al mando habló:

―Me llena de aflicción, señor. Espero que todos estén bien, pero este hombre, y perdonad a mi amigo, nos estaba acusando.

―Y yo os acuso de retenerlo de mala forma. Soltadlo y hablemos.

―Soltad al chico ―dijo al fin el patrón.

―Bahorel ―sollozó Prouvaire acercándose a su amigo―. Ese hombre, el de la capa, ese hombre fue el que me hirió aquella noche. Estoy seguro.

―¿Veis? El muchacho está consternado ―volvió a hablar el líder―.  Rara vez nos acercamos a estos lugares. Está confundido por el fuego.

Bahorel se acercó a ellos con los puños apretados. De los cuatro, sólo el joven parecía lo bastante fuerte, aunque el que Jehan había señalado como su agresor era oscuro como la noche.

―Fuego del que estáis muy cerca, señor ―dijo Bahorel cuando se hubo asegurado de que Jehan estaba a salvo detrás de él―. Sois Thénardier. Os llaman Patrón Minette, y eso significa muchas cosas. Habéis perdido mucho en la última semana, al menos eso he oído.

―No soy un inconsciente ―siseó Thénardier con una pequeña risa perturbadora.

Bahorel podía atacarle. Estaba casi seguro de que ese hombre tenía algo que ver con el incendio del Marais. Estaba en el lugar y el momento equivocados, y su reputación lo precedía.

―Pero habéis ganado al menos un recuerdo. Mi amigo se  acuerda de vuestro hombre. Si “eso” puede recibir tal título.

Thénardier tuvo la decencia de mirar a su alrededor con disimulo, quizás buscando las palabras que calmaran al gigante que tenía delante.

Al hombre de la capa, Claquesous, el espía sigiloso, no le hizo ninguna gracia.  Miró a los ojos al joven Montparnasse, que seguía siendo bello, pero tenebroso.

Montparnasse agarró  a Bahorel como pudo, mientras Claquesous le puso su navaja en la garganta.

―Y si os corto el miembro, vos tampoco seréis un hombre―la amenaza resonó en la calle vacía.

Bahorel podía tirar al suelo al hombre que lo retenía, pero no con una hoja afilada tan cerca de su cara.

―Tenéis un humor extraño. Estábamos hablando―intentó mantener el tono jocoso, pero la cara casi desfigurada del hombre seguía cerca de su barbilla, su cuchillo acariciando la piel de su mentón.

―¡Soltadle, os lo ruego! Y no hablaremos ―gritó Jehan, aunque había rabia en su mirada―. Un solo grito y mis amigos os superarían. Un solo grito, aunque me matarais después y acabaríais apresados.

Los gritos los desconcertaron y Thénardier caminó hacia atrás, separándose.

―¡Vamos, idiotas! La noche no está tan silenciosa ―bramó hacia sus hombres.

Montparnasse aflojó su “abrazo”, pero Claquesous parecía echar fuego por su boca de cloaca. Bahorel no perdió la oportunidad y se zafó del joven golpeándolo en el pecho. Claquesous se echó hacia atrás para evitar el impacto.

Con la hoja lejos de su piel volvió con Jehan, pero sin dejar de mirar a los cuatro hombres, que parecían alejarse sin perder el contacto visual.

Bahorel aprovechó que estaban algo alejados para coger a Jehan del brazo y ponerlo a salvo. Aquella prioridad lo hacía débil, y al girarse notó un pinchazo seco y frío, como una aguja de hielo en el costado y cayó derretido como el primer copo de nieve del invierno. Le costaba respirar y Claquesous se reía con el arma sangrienta en la mano.

Jehan lo sujetó y dejó que se apoyara sobre su pecho. No lo dejaría, aunque fueran a asesinarlo allí mismo. No iba a dejarlo.

El bullicio del teatro alertó a Claquesous. Algunos hombres de Javert habían acudido a ayudar a la gente. Cualquier miembro de su banda había visto aquellos uniformes al menos una vez.

La decisión de Javert los había salvado, pensó Jehan mientras Claquesous corría calle abajo. Al menos por el momento.

Una sombra roja irregular manchó la pared en la que Bahorel se apoyaba. Prouvaire apretó su costado contra él, manchándose de sangre caliente, acunando a Bahorel en sus brazos.

― _Mon pétit,_ que inconveniente ―dijo Bahorel a media voz.

―No, miradme, Bahorel ―sollozó Prouvaire―. Miradme. Sois idiota. ¿Cómo os tengo que decir que puedo cuidarme sólo?

―¿Cómo os tengo que decir que eso no me importa? Yo siempre… siempre…

Un sudor helado perlaba su frente y Bahorel sintió su sangre correr en sábanas, pero tenía frío.

―Cogedme las manos, por favor ―susurró con la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo―. Tengo frío.

Jehan contuvo un sollozo gritó como pudo. No podía levantarse, no con Bahorel encima y no podía dejar de presionar su herida.

―¡Joly, mi amor, te necesito! ¡Ayuda! ―estaba exhausto por las lágrimas y sus gritos, pero añadió para que Bahorel lo escuchara―: Vendrá a buscarnos. Nos está buscando.

Era una plegaría, o un deseo. Jehan no rezaba. Su voz intentó recordarse a sí mismo que Joly lo amaba y que estaba buscándolo.

Si había conseguido salir del teatro.

La imagen del doctor en el suelo, buscando su mirada e intentando encontrar la salida se paseó por su mente.

¿Cuántos amores se pueden perder en un mismo día? ¿Podía ser el mundo tan cruel después de haberle regalado tanta felicidad?

Prouvaire no era un niño asustado, y lucharía contra la marea y contra el sol, contra la noche que empezaba su reinado y contra todo París si construían una muralla entre él y Bahorel. No iba a perderlo, no podía perderlo.

Gritó con toda su fuerza pidiéndole a Bahorel  que no se durmiera, que no le dejara solo.


	16. El velo de la justicia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues va a ser que era todo muy largo y el epílogo va a ir aparte, así que no te preocupes si te falta algo al final.
> 
> Como soy así de estupenda, el jueves ya sí que sí, lo tenéis todo y podré poner un FIN como Dios manda. 
> 
> Gracias a S_Nuur de nuevo por las horas de beteo, dudas internas y conversaciones para que los personajes fueran totalmente IC. Ha sido largo (y a veces un martirio, pero ha valido la pena)

 

                                               

Cuando Enjolras se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, estaba ya en la calle. Una mano fuerte había tirado de él entre las sillas caídas mientras sus piernas se movían sin rumbo, siguiendo sus pasos. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero juraría que no sabía cómo había salido, como lo habían conseguido.

Combeferre temblaba por el esfuerzo de sacar a Courfeyrac casi sobre sus hombros y lo había dejado en el suelo para recobrar el aliento. Joly se agachó junto a él.

―Tenéis sólo un corte. Apenas sangra. ―Combeferre le había atado su chaqueta sobre el brazo herido. Joly la señaló―. Apretadla y esperad, si notáis mareo, avisadme. Tengo que ver si hay alguien más herido.

Courfeyrac sonrió y pronto Combeferre volvió a estar a su lado.

―Viviremos ―le dijo Courfeyrac a Combeferre cuando apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro sano, exhausto.

―Al rey no le habrá gustado nuestra ofensa ―contestó Combeferre.

 

...........................

 

Joly buscó entre todas las caras, entre las personas de balcones vecinos que habían bajado a ayudar, a los pies de los carruajes elegantes que se alejaban. Buscaba una cara en concreto entre los gritos y los llantos de las personas que veían el fuego propagarse, pero no la encontró.

No había nadie herido de gravedad. Había sido un fuego pequeño al principio y el derrumbe del escenario había permitido que no se propagara hacia la puerta, actuando como  cortafuegos.

La gente había formado una fila en la parte trasera del Marais y repartían sus esfuerzos para traer agua y llevar tinajas, cuencos y vasijas vacíos de nuevo a las fuentes para tomar más agua. Incluso había un panadero que utilizaba una polea que subía un caldero y lanzaba agua a gran altura.

Aquel pequeño derrumbe y el empeño de los vecinos estaba consiguiendo que el fuego fuera sólo un humo que se propagaba por el cielo de París como el de una chimenea en invierno.

La mayoría de gente se congregaba delante, atendiendo a los pocos heridos que seguían cerca del Marais, o en la parte trasera ayudando con el fuego, pero nadie escuchaba los gritos que se escapaban en una pequeña callejuela donde una puerta lateral ocultaba las vistas.

Joly corrió hacia la _rue du Vertbois._ Tenía un presentimiento, y no era uno bueno. Jehan tenía que haber salido por aquella pequeña portezuela que parecía abandonada.

Joly caminó unos pasos y al alejarse del bullicio del otro lado lo escuchó. Gritos.

Era una voz conocida, pero no parecía la de un hombre herido, sino enérgico. Era un hombre que no pedía ayuda para sí mismo.

Joly corrió hacia el final de la calle. Lo que vio le desgarró el corazón.

Jehan sujetaba casi todo el peso de Bahorel en su pecho. Ambos estaban sentados contra la pared, aunque Bahorel se apoyaba con un costado. El otro sangraba y Jean lo había tapado con su mano y su chaqueta.

― ¡Joly! ―gritó el muchacho con la voz desgastada―. Lo sabía. Sabía que nos encontrarías. Tienes que ayudarle.

Señaló a Bahorel, que se encontraba muy cerca de la inconsciencia. Tenía los ojos abiertos y respiraba con dificultad. Joly se agachó a su lado. Podía rendirse, decirle que era imposible, pero no lo hizo.

Cogió a Bahorel y lo levantó haciendo que Jehan sintiera algo de alivio al verse desprovisto de ese peso y de la tarea de presionar la herida. Los dedos del médico sabían mejor dónde debían taponar. Pese a todo, el tiempo se les escapaba.

Jehan estaba libre y miró a Joly para que le encomendara una tarea. Necesitaba sentirse útil tanto como necesitaba volver a mover sus músculos.

―Escúchame, mi amor. Pon atención. Tengo que coserle la herida aquí mismo, y pronto, o… ―Jehan lo entendió y fue más fácil―. Pídele aguja e hilo a Musichetta, y necesito luz. Está oscureciendo. Rápido.

No paró para respirar y el doctor notó en su voz el hipo del nerviosismo y la voz rota por el miedo. Jehan volaba como una paloma.

 

…………….

 

Enjolras se había negado a marcharse. Combeferre había llevado a Courfeyrac a casa en un carro, y Feuilly había vuelto a palacio antes de que el rey llegara y no lo encontrara. No quería empeorar las cosas.

Marius los saludó, agachando la cabeza antes de tomar a su prometida por el brazo y  acompañar a Éponine a casa de Combeferre, dónde la muchacha seguía habitando hasta encontrar un lugar mejor. Pretendía llevarse a sus hermanos en cuanto encontrara una casita pequeña pero cómoda.

Aquello había dejado a Enjolras solo con Grantaire. El cínico había insistido que no se marcharía sin él y menos en una noche como aquella. Enjolras permanecía inquieto, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento.

No tardaron demasiado en descubrir el paradero de sus amigos.

Prouvaire los alcanzó corriendo, respirando aliviado al verlos. Parecía exhausto y estaba manchado de una sangre que no parecía falsa.

―El hombre de la capa ha herido a mi señor Bahorel. Eran los hombres de Thénardier ―habló con la respiración agitada y los brazos sobre las rodillas, parecía a punto de colapsar―. Necesito hilo y aguja, pues mi doctor debe coserle la herida o lo perderemos. Una lámpara sería de gran ayuda en esta noche oscura. Debo ir al Corinto.

―Yo iré al Corinto, estáis exhausto  ―dijo Grantaire. Enjolras lo mirσ asintiendo.

―Buscad a la señora Musichetta. Acudid al final de la _rue du Vertbois._ Partid.

Grantaire se marchó con una reverencia. Corrió por en medio de la calle, esquivando carros y caballos.

―Vamos a por esa lámpara―dijo Enjolras con la mayor suavidad que pudo encontrar.

Pensaba en aquellos hombres. Dentro de él había una voz que le decía que parte de la culpa era suya. A veces las intenciones no lo son todo. Había salvado a Éponine enfrentándose a esos canallas, pero había condenado a cambio a otra persona.

Cuando Prouvaire y Enjolras llegaron a la _rue du Vertbois_ con una lámpara de aceite, Grantaire ya se hallaba allí con una burra que el tabernero Lesgles le había prestado gustosamente.

La luna salía cuando Joly acercó la lámpara a la herida y quemó con la llama la aguja antes de introducir el hilo con precisión.

Bahorel estaba inconsciente, pero respiraba. Joly había conseguido que bajo sus dedos la herida no sangrara, pero aquello suponía tener que quitar el coágulo que se había formado con sus propias manos antes de coserla, o se infectaría.

Mientras cosía, Grantaire, que parecía el menos alterado de los tres, sujetaba la lámpara y la movía allí donde el doctor demandara. Intentaba no pensar en que bajo aquellas manos, estaba su amigo, o se derrumbaría y no serviría de nada.

Prouvaire seguía sollozando de pie, enfrente de Bahorel. Enjolras le había puesto na mano en el hombro para calmarlo. Bajo su superficie fría como el hielo había una persona que sufría como todos ellos.

Joly remendó con el arte de una costurera de telar fino y la urgencia de tener una vida bajo sus dedos. Cosió hasta que la herida fue cerrada y reemplazó la tela que la cubría por su propia chaqueta.

―Mi trabajo aquí es efímero. Debemos tenderlo en un lecho y lavar la herida con alcohol ―le dijo el médico a Grantaire.

―Bahorel es bebedor, y si su casa está vacía de licores, yo llevo mi bota de un coñac tan malo que matará hasta al demonio más profundo ―le contestó Grantaire.

Lo subieron a la burra entre ambos y caminaron a su lado como si lo resguardaran hasta el cuarto que Bahorel había alquilado con lo que el teatro le proporcionaba. Era pequeño, bastante oscuro y estaba en la última planta de la tienda de un taxidermista. Era algo lúgubre, pues la puerta por la que se subía daba a la tienda y el primer tramo de escalera estaba decorado con pájaros disecados que parecían querer sacarles los ojos.

Lo beneficioso de que el cuarto estuviera en el último piso era que superaba ~~a~~ los tejados vecinos y tanto la luna como el sol entraban por la ventana con facilidad.

Joly apoyó la lámpara sobre la mesilla que había al lado del pequeño lecho en el centro de la habitación. Era obvio que la cama estuviera allí, pues tenía las mejores vistas al pequeño balcón desde el que las calles más céntricas de París formaban un cuadro perfecto.

Efectivamente, Bahorel tenía bajo la cama, una botella de coñac destilado hacía años y de forma casera Quizás lo estaba reservando para la noche del estreno o para otra ocasión importante, pero el doctor pensó que no había ocasión más importante que su propia vida. Encontró una sábana de repuesto y la hizo jirones, impregnándola del licor y lavando la herida.

Bahorel se retorció en la cama, aunque seguía tan débil que no había abierto los ojos. Era buena señal que respondiera de alguna manera.

―Necesitamos agua. Debe reponer la sangre que ha perdido ―dijo Joly mientras vendaba al paciente con la sábana―. Alguien debe quedarse para dársela cada hora, y sería de gran ayuda algo con mucho azúcar.

―¿Vino? ―respondió Grantaire.

―Yo tengo miel de romero. Podríamos mezclarla con agua y dársela a cucharadas, así nos durará más ―dijo Enjolras.

Joly asintió y Enjolras se marchó hacia la puerta. Grantaire caminó hacia él. Necesitaba hacer algo y quedarse parado lo mataría.

―Traeré ese vino ―dijo―, y pan. Le pediré un buen mendrugo a Lesgles. Podemos hacer una sopa.

La voz de ambos había sido queda y sensible, y Prouvaire los abrazó a los dos antes de que se fueran. Joly estaba ocupado vendando a su paciente, pero sonrió en la sombra. No había pasado lo peor, pero si lo más delicado. Ahora sólo les quedaba la paciencia y alguna que otra oración.

 

……….

 

Lo primero que notó Courfeyrac al abrir los ojos fue que el brazo le ardía como si lo hubiera sumergido en el mismísimo pozo del averno. Lo segundo, que no estaba sólo en aquella cama, y aquello lo reconfortó.

Estaba seguro de que había sido presa de un estado febril entre vigilia y sueño en aquella noche, pero el cuerpo tendido junto a él había conservado su calor.

Courfeyrac sonrió. Combeferre dormía plácidamente, quizás después de toda una noche velándolo. Sería descortés despertar a quien tan bien lo había cuidado.

Courfeyrac se levantó con el hombro sano y se dedicó a mirar a Combeferre. Sus facciones eran varoniles, pero gentiles. Las largas pestañas de un color arenoso, pajizo, reposaban sobre sus mejillas coloradas. Sus labios se entrecerraban lo justo para permitirle respirar. Parecía un niño pequeño, dormido y dibujando en su cabeza aventuras y nuevos mundos que conquistar. Era extraño, pues Combeferre, vestido de caballero, con sus maneras y sus palabras daba la impresión de ser mayor de su edad. Era como si aquella madurez hubiera estado siempre en él, pero ahora era sólo un sueño, algo irreal.

Se fijó en cada peca, en cada vello rebelde que adornaba su barbilla. Se fijo en sus ojos grises. Sus ojos abiertos que le devolvían la mirada. Una sonrisa que era nueva.

―Estás bien ―dijo Combeferre con jovialidad. Le hacía parecer aún más joven.

―Estoy bien ―susurró Courfeyrac con una sonrisa contagiosa―. Era difícil no volver a ti.

Combeferre se irguió y lo abrazó por la cintura, su cabeza apoyada en el espacio entre el cuello y la clavícula. Tuvo cuidado de no tocar el hombro que Joly había vendado. Era sólo una cicatriz.

―Hay otros que no tienen esa suerte ―le dijo Combeferre con cuidado. No quería impresionarlo―. Enjolras vino a verte, pero dormías. Estaba preocupado. Bahorel fue atacado anoche.

―¿Después del incendio? ¿Por qué?

―Prouvaire reconoció al hombre que lo hirió. No es un desatino pensar que alguien así estaría con Thénardier. Huían del teatro.

―¿Entonces, ellos…?

―Es bastante probable ―Combeferre levantó la cabeza al ver que Courfeyrac fruncía el ceño―, pero no te  inquietes mi amor. Debes recuperarte.

―Los vimos, la noche que buscamos a Enjolras. Prouvaire recordó su atuendo. Yo no sabía qué decirle. Aquella  zona está llena de maleantes.

―¿Cómo ibas a prever tales sucesos? ―Combeferre lo miró a los ojos con adoración.

Qué poco le costaba acostumbrarse a aquello. Como lo había echado de menos en aquel segundo en el que creyó que todo acabaría.

―Tuvimos suerte de que esa columna no te abatiera ―Combeferre volvió a romper el silencio―. Pensemos en eso, por ahora.

―Entonces quédate conmigo ―susurró Courfeyrac sobre sus labios.

Combeferre lo besó como si sus labios fueran a deshacerse en cualquier momento, como si el mundo se consumiera y se fundiera como la nieve en primavera. Lo besó con su alma y su corazón, y le dijo que lo amaba con sus manos, pues aquellas partes de él que quería darle, aquellas que se ocultaban bajo su piel y sus músculos, esas partes le auguraban una vida entera, ya que un alma no puede hacerse pedazos en una noche cualquiera de amor intenso. Le dio sus manos y le juró su alma, un pedacito cada día, hasta que sus heridas fueran, sin ningún remedio, mortales. No sería ese día. Ese día ya no.

 

……….

 

Enjolras abrió el gran ventanal de su habitación. Creía poseer la soledad del amanecer, pero un ruido de pasos lo alertó. Al girarse, el sol se perdió en su pelo. Parecía un ángel vengativo

Grantaire lo miró con la cabeza agachada..

Su cara mostraba el mismísimo estupor que sentía y no era capaz de reconocer.

―Estamos vivos un día más, pero ¿hasta cuando? ―dijo Enjolras como si fuera una profecía.

―Un día más ―reconoció Grantaire con la voz pesada por el sueño.

―Hasta que tengamos noticias de palacio, o quizás hasta que vengan a terminar lo que el fuego no consumió…

―¿Teme ahora Aquiles la muerte? No la temió el pobre guerrero al acercarse sin escudo a la muralla. Pretendía incendiar Troya con el odio en su mirada.

Enjolras abandonó la brisa de la mirada y se giró hacia Grantaire.

―No la temía cuando sólo era un sueño, pero al ver la sangre de sus amigos…

―El odio y la venganza le hicieron seguir adelante ―Grantaire lo miró a los ojos, orgulloso. Conocía aquella historia demasiado bien, aunque la historia de Enjolras no tuviera un final tan predecible. Lo compararía con Aquiles y su belleza, sólo si él lo permitía.

Como respuesta Enjolras se acercó más hacia él, sus labios respiraban tan cerca, sus pestañas casi le acariciaban.

―El héroe es tan humano como aquel personaje sin nombre. Os hablo de aquel que a veces no sale en los libros, pero hace al héroe más grandioso.

―¿Habláis del sátiro, del cínico, aquel a quién no deberíamos escuchar? ―susurró Grantaire con una sombra en su voz y una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

―No, hablo de otro héroe; de un héroe en la sombra.

 

…..............

 

Cuando Feuilly entró en uno de los salones del rey con el vello erizado y la boca pastosa, no parecía extraño que Colbert estuviera junto al monarca, ni siquiera para castigarle.

El heraldo y su señor se miraron, y Feuilly bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Colbert intentó explicarle todas las reglas que había incumplido y lo desleal que había sido a la corona. A continuación, el rey miró a Colbert para que le dejara hablar. Era algo personal.

―Esta posición en la que me encuentro es tan complicada. Nos conocemos desde niños, Feuilly. Si te encerrara sólo vería a mi padre, el rey más justo que jamás tendrá Francia, hablando del cariño que te profesa. Jugábamos juntos como iguales, y ahora traicionas mi nombre con esos… artistas ―lo pensó antes de decir nada más y bajó de su silla de terciopelo para acercarse al joven sirviente.

―Mi señor, porque os amo he hecho esto. Mis compañeros me enseñaron sus miedos y sus quejas. Quería que lo pensarais. El pueblo no entiende a veces que sois un alma generosa y que veláis por nuestra seguridad. A veces lo olvidamos. A veces no lo vemos.

―¡Brillante descarado! ―exclamó Colbert con furia. El rey lo calmó con una mano, señal de que quería controlar la conversación.

―Por la palabra que le di a mi padre no puedo encerrarte para siempre, pero como monarca he de actuar. Prepárate para marcharte.

―Majestad, he pasado aquí toda mi vida. ¿Dónde voy a ir?.

El rey pareció dudar un instante y casi arrepentirse, pero miró a Colbert y apretó los labios.

―Apuesto a que serás bienvenido con los rufianes de tu nueva profesión. Sin embargo, tus compañeros serán castigados con dureza.

Así ,y en el tiempo en el que un pájaro atraviesa a vuelo los campos de Marte, Feuilly abandonó palacio con sus escasas posesiones. Al salir por el portón levantó la cabeza para que el resto de sirvientes no vieran que había sido castigado.

Debía avisar a sus compañeros, pero sabía bien que el rey estaba en aquel momento redactando misivas que llegarían a caballo antes que él mismo. Cuando Feuilly apareciera por el Corinto (porque no sabía dónde ir, y el Marais no era una opción) sus compañeros ya habrían sido avisados, quizá apresados.

Cuando Lesgles lo vio entrar en su humilde taberna, con el petate al hombro y la cara desolada, sólo pudo sentarlo en una mesa y ofrecerle vino y el pastel de remolacha de su dama Musichetta. Feuilly parecía al borde de las lágrimas y cansado como el gladiador en la arena.

Una vez recuperado, Feuilly no perdió más tiempo y le preguntó a Lesgles por el paradero de sus amigos.

― Fijaos, querido amigo, que el doctor no ha venido a dormir; tampoco Prouvaire. Han pasado la noche con el operario Bahorel, devolviéndole la vida, ya que fue apuñalado y, si me lo permitís, ese muchacho no debía tener sangre ya en el cuerpo.

― No conocía tal suceso, pero hay algo igual de fatídico acercándose. Si pudiera encontrar a Enjolras… ―parecía imposible. El director les había dicho de forma anecdótica la zona donde habitaba, pero Feuilly no conocía la casa exacta a la que llamar.

―Debe ser vuestro día de suerte ―al ver la cara de abandono de Feuilly, el tabernero lo pensó mejor―. Al menos a partir de ahora. Durante la noche apareció Grantaire, el operario del Marais, y me confesó que necesitaba un buen pedazo de pan para llevarlo a la _rue au Maire_. Yo inocentemente pregunté si era allí dónde vive el taxidermista. No es que me gusten esos búhos con los ojos de cristal…

― _Monsieur..._

―Pues él respondió que justo allí, al último piso, debía llevar ese pan. Desconozco quién vive allí, Bahorel quizás, pero siendo tan pronto podríais encontrarles, o quizás ver al doctor Joly y decirle que estamos preocupados.

Feuilly se levantó algo más enérgico.

―Muchas gracias, monsieur Lesgles. No dude que si lo veo entregaré sus palabras.

 

…….....................

 

Enjolras se había pasado parte de la mañana esperando una mejoría de la situación. Odiaba aquello. Odiaba que no estuviera en sus manos si Bahorel se recuperaba y se negaba a pensar que estuviera en las de cualquier Dios. Quizás en las del doctor, pero el hombre tampoco podía controlar lo que ya estaba hecho.

Miraba por la ventana; quizás buscando con la mirada el Marais y su figura a la luz del día. Sufriría, pero necesitaba saber qué había quedado de él.

Joly seguía buscando las constantes vitales en Bahorel. Le acariciaba las manos, le miraba los ojos. Era difícil buscar una señal que le dijera que Bahorel no había perdido tanta sangre, que iba a sobrevivir. Cuando el médico se retiraba a pensar, Jehan intentaba alimentar a Bahorel con la sopa de pan y vino que Grantaire había preparado.

El cuarto era demasiado pequeño para los cuatro (sin contar al hombre que yacía en la cama), pero Enjolras se había negado a marcharse hasta que Joly no le diera un pronóstico veraz. Hasta entonces, se apoyaba en la ventana para molestar lo menos posible y observaba con fascinación cómo Grantaire sustituía a Prouvaire cuando éste se encontraba exhausto y frustrado.

Bahorel engullía la sopa con una lentitud desquiciante y el plato apenas había vaciado un cuarto de su capacidad en toda la mañana.

Enjolras se encontró mirando a Grantaire. Era extraño, pero no podía evitarlo. La sensibilidad de sus dedos, la forma en la que acercaba la cuchara con delicadeza a los labios entreabiertos de Bahorel, cómo lo alentaba a comer y le prometía que se sentiría mejor, aunque no recibiera ninguna palabra como respuesta.

El tiempo y el espacio se fundieron mientras él no hacía otra cosa que espiarlo.

Fue un golpe repentino lo que lo devolvió a su realidad. Alguien aporreaba la puerta con fuerza.

Al ser el único sin una tarea propia, Enjolras se acercó a atender al invitado. Seguro que era uno de los chicos. Probablemente Combeferre.

Al abrir la desconchada puerta de madera, encontró una imagen inesperada. Un heraldo real sudoroso y enrojecido lo miraba con los ojos secos. Su voz fue como un fuelle sin fuerza.

―Gracias a Dios ―dijo―. Espero que uno de ustedes sea monsieur Enjolras, o la decepción volverá a capturarme. Lo merezco por haber dado gracias antes de preguntar.

―Yo soy.

―Pues eran unas gracias bien dadas ―el heraldo parecía recuperarse, pero tras unos segundos de charla informal, desplegó un pergamino que guardaba en el jubón y comenzó a leer―. Por orden de su majestad real Luis “el grande”, rey de Francia y copríncipe de Andorra, se convoca a monsieur Enjolras de Tarbes y a todo aquel involucrado en su “despropósito teatral” a un juicio rápido en palacio la tarde del sexto día de Junio, bajo la sentencia del ministro de Comercio, monsieur Colbert. Todo aquel implicado que no acuda a dicha obligación con la justicia será apresado y encerrado en las mazmorras de la torre del _Temple._ Preciso que recordéis que el monarca es el estado y como tal, tiene el poder de condenar aquellas conductas que considere delictivas.

El hombre calló y le enseñó a Enjolras el sello real y la firma de Colbert, con la palabra “Atentamente” encima de sus nombres.

―Muchas gracias por vuestra información. Siento haberme ausentado de mi casa y haberos hecho venir hasta aquí.

El hombre se sorprendió al ver que la respuesta de Enjolras era aquella. Era verdad lo que se decía de él, que no era como los demás.

―El día es mañana ―continúo el heraldo con la voz apagada. Quería hacer o decir algo, pero sabía que de nada servían sus palabras―. Debéis acudir o Javert enviará a sus hombres por orden real, y ellos no ofrecerán un juicio.

―Lo haré si es mi deber ―respondió Enjolras sin abandonar su orgullo―, pero si Colbert es el juez, ya conozco su respuesta.

 

…….......

 

El rey era sólo un hombre. Había sido criado para ser lo que ahora ponía en práctica, para no mostrar sentimientos que pudieran comprometer a Francia. Le gustaba el teatro, sobre todo las comedias. Amaba los perros.

A veces tomaba decisiones que no le gustaban; otras, se habría quedado en la cama en lugar de acudir a una reunión a ver como sus ministros discutían para ganarse su favor. Escuchaba las palabras de su padre: “Un rey lo es dormido, despierto y vestido de harapos”. No podía eludir sus responsabilidades. No podía huir de su destino.

El día que debía declarar el castigo a Enjolras y los suyos, el monarca estaba triste. Nadie debía saberlo y por ello no era evidente en sus facciones, pero no podía ocultarlo de sí mismo. Se había criado con Feuilly. Había jugado con él. Había sido su cómplice cuando  robaban de la cocina pastelillos de miel o tartas de fruta.

El castigo no había sido duro, no demasiado, pero alejar así a una de las pocas personas agradables de su corte le hacía plantearse si valía la pena. Quizás no, pero él era el rey de Francia, no un simple alfarero. Aquel título conllevaba decisiones difíciles.

No había consenso posible. El rey era el Estado y él decidiría con la única voz de Colbert en su cabeza. El ministro acataría su decisión, pero lucharía por convencerle de sus razones, quizás hablando de lo que era lo mejor para su nombre, y por tanto para la nación.

Una hora antes de la audiencia, y por sorpresa, fue Javert el que apareció en el salón reservado para aquel juicio.

El inspector hizo una reverencia a los pies de la escalinata que llevaba al trono y el monarca respondió. Colbert frunció el ceño.

―Monsieur Javert, acudís a la corte en muy mal momento. Tenemos un juicio que celebrar.

―Mis señores entenderán mi premura. Tengo en las mazmorras a los hombres que andábamos meses buscando: el clan de maleantes llamado Patrón Minette. Con la amenaza exacta encontraremos su escondrijo de ilegalidad y depravación. Preciso acusarlos, además, de haber incendiado el Marais ―añadió Javert―. Debo matizar que en una noche en la que el monarca estaba presente.

―¿Qué demandáis? ―le dijo el rey con curiosidad.

―Permiso para interrogarlos y para investigar nuestra última acusación. Podrían ser culpables de intentar asesinarle, Majestad, y los encontré huyendo a hurtadillas del lugar de los hechos con un cuchillo ensangrentado. ¿Sabía que uno de los actores de la función fue apuñalado? Las pruebas son evidentes.

―Esos muchachos serán juzgados esta misma tarde ―dijo Colbert.

―Cada cual debe recibir su castigo, monsieur. Eso no supone que apuñalar a otro joven sea justificable, y menos si tal calaña ha intentado matar a nuestro rey.

―Mi seguridad, Colbert ―añadió el monarca―. Llevamos mucho tiempo oyendo cosas horribles sobre ese clan. Tortúrenlos si eso nos ayuda, y que no vean el sol nunca más si es justo.

―Gracias, monsieur ―Javert volvió a hacer una reverencia para marcharse, pero fue interrumpido por un heraldo.

―Su majestad. El barón de Pontmercy pide audiencia.

―Parece que nadie ha querido perderse este juicio ―dijo Colbert con sorna.

El rey lo miró como si fuera a reprimirlo, pero utilizó una voz casi divertida.

―Nuestra relación con monsieur Guillenormand ha sido de gran ayuda en el pasado. Le debemos el mismo trato a su nieto. ―Tras ello, se dirigió a Javert―: Inspector, deseo que os quedéis a la reunión. Pontmercy estaba en el Marais aquella tarde y conociendo la procedencia de su prometida, auguro el tema que viene a tratarnos.

Javert simplemente asintió. Marius entró con algo de timidez en su paso, pero pasión en su mirada.

El joven hizo una reverencia y se dirigió directamente al rey, ignorando al resto de presentes.

―Su majestad. Sé que os encontráis en un momento difícil, pero he venido en cuanto ha llegado a mis oídos. Tengo una petición que haceros ―Marius tragó saliva y se dispuso a hablar. Echaba de menos la mano de Cosette reconfortándole―. Sé que sois un hombre justo. Entenderéis entonces que agote mi pólvora pidiendo clemencia. Sabéis a qué se dedica mi prometida. La conocéis porque amáis el teatro y agradezco cada día la ley que le permite actuar.

―¿Habláis por ella? ¿Qué pedís?

―Si no está en vuestro corazón, y por nuestra amistad, ayudarme, os presentaré mis razones. No conozco la sentencia, pero conozco a los grandes actores que se encuentran esperando vuestra palabra. Los he visto ensayar y vivir cada noche las palabras que recitan. No merecen la muerte ni que se les prive de libertad. Su hogar está encima de la madera, viviendo otras vidas.

―¿Me pedís que perdone la insolencia? ―el rey parecía sorprendido, y de no encontrarse ante un noble lo habría llamado impertinente.

―¿Habéis pensado qué será lo próximo, barón? La impunidad crea imprudentes ―dijo Colbert, que se había mantenido al margen.

―Proponed un castigo equitativo. Demostrad clemencia. ¿Qué provocará en el pueblo que convirtáis en mártires a esos actores?

―La horca es excesiva ―añadió Javert―. La prisión, en cambio, es casi una obligación.

―Hablad, Pontmercy. Entiendo lo que me decís.

Colbert bufó a las palabras del rey.

―Comprendo vuestra preocupación, su alteza. Hacéis bien impidiendo que ocurra de nuevo, pero castigad a los actores y reduciréis el teatro en París de tal forma que sus compañeros se pondrán en huelga y las capas más humildes los seguirán.

―Monsieur Enjolras es un temerario, pero es inteligente y debe ser callado.

―Imaginad París sin obras, sin clásicos.

El rey se apretó el seno de la nariz con un dedo. Parecía concentrarse en pensar.

―Javert, iluminadme.

―Con el Marais reducido a cenizas, apenas os queda el teatro viejo. Si queréis reconstruir el Marais necesitáis a hombres como monsieur Combeferre o Courfeyrac, y Prouvaire ha demostrado estar en forma como hombre. No debéis llevaros las rosas al cortar las malas hierbas ―añadió el inspector.

―No puedo encerrar a su líder y dejar impunes a los cómplices ―anunció exasperado el rey.

―Castigadlos a todos lo suficiente para asustar a las masas, pero de una forma que no revolucione al pueblo. Dejadles claro que no os asustan sus palabras, porque son para vos una sátira estúpida. En tiempos de guerra no se deben cortar cabezas por chiquilladas―la seguridad del barón iba creciendo con su discurso.

Marius no quería ocasionarle daño a Enjolras ni a ninguno de los actores, pero pretendía rebajar sus penas y sabía que no podía retirarlas completamente. Debía ser astuto.

―Colbert, ¿cuál era vuestra decisión? ¿Horca o espada, acaso?

―Pretendía escucharlos, majestad, pero las mazmorras me parecían un buen lugar para tales instigadores. Es la fusión de muchas gotas las que forman un océano.

―Un castigo excesivo podría formar marejada. Si todas esas gotas se mueven al unísono… ―dijo Marius.

―Imaginad esto, Colbert. ―dijo el rey―Enjolras es apuesto, simpatiza con los actores y con el pueblo. Sus palabras son veneno, y miel para aquellos que las creen. Debemos cortar sus alas sin que sea demasiado evidente. Él espera un castigo desmesurado y es capaz de morir por sus ideales y gritarle al mundo que el rey es su asesino. ¿Qué dirán en Inglaterra de un hombre que condena a sus actores por una sátira?

― Señor, es una insolencia.

―Yo mismo me burlo de su acento y sus pelucas. El rey Carlos de Inglaterra necesita menos de una piedra para aliarse con los españoles. Se dice en la corte que actúa en la intimidad vestido de mujer. ¿Cuánto creéis que tardaría en ver a monsieur Enjolras como un pobre artista sacrificado por una comedia?

―Los nobles de París, su majestad, no percibieron estar viendo una comedia. Creédme. Había muerte ―dijo Colbert algo alterado.

―El joven Pontmercy así lo cree. Los nobles adoran a su prometida mademoiselle Fauchelevent y todas las jóvenes cortesanas están enamoradas de monsieur de Courfeyrac. Con el Marais derruido y el castigo apropiado, Enjolras no volverá a escribir una obra así. Sólo debemos silenciarlo con mayor astucia que la que él nos ha mostrado ―concluyó el rey. Despidió a Marius y a Colbert, que se marcharon con una reverencia.

Javert iba a hacer lo propio, pero el rey lo llamó y tuvo que volverse.

― Necesito una orden que prohíba a monsieur Enjolras representar ninguna de sus obras en París. Obligadle a presentar cualquier texto de su creación a un editor hasta que sea adecuado. Mi poder es absoluto y la censura es necesaria.

Javert asintió. Debía redactar una orden lo bastante seria para que al firmarla el rey, Colbert y los jueces la aceptaran, y Enjolras también. Javert tenía el presentimiento de que aquello era sólo un parche, pues Enjolras encontraría la manera de ser escuchado de nuevo.

 

…….........

 

La corte disponía de celdas oscuras con suelos de paja y humedad excesiva. Eran provisionales, y menos sombrías que las del _Temple,_ pero los barrotes estaban muy juntos y el espacio era ínfimo.

Los acusados llegaron juntos, habiéndose avisado durante el día anterior. Todos, excepto Bahorel, al que Joly había dejado al cuidado de unas monjas en la _Place Royale._ Durante la noche, el muchacho se había despertado pidiendo agua y su herida no se había tornado morada ni negra, de modo que el pronóstico era algo más positivo. Aquello no impidió que Jehan se  preocupara más por su amigo que por asistir a un juicio rápido.

A las seis en punto del día seis, un oficial, mano derecha de Javert, abrió las dos celdas y dejó salir a los acusados que, acompañados por un agente entraron en el salón de justicia.

Allí no sólo los esperaba Colbert, que asistía al rey. También estaban Javert, el escribano, el preboste real y los dieciséis custodios de París, uno por cada barrio.

Enjolras miró a ambos lados de la sala pensando para sus adentros que estaba siendo víctima de una pantomima. El preboste había sido elegido por el rey para dirigir los asuntos municipales y él también había elegido a cada custodio, de modo que allí no iba a pasar nada que el monarca no hubiera previsto con anterioridad.

Se habían encargado de poner una silla para cada uno, de modo que no tenían que quedarse de pie como si fueran a ahorcarles allí mismo.

Fue Colbert quién leyó los cargos. Algunas palabras como “calumnia”, “alteración de la realidad y de la paz de la nación” o “rebeldía injustificable” sonaron entre las paredes de mármol. El rey asentía, y llegado el momento él también se puso de pie para permitir que los acusados se defendieran.

Combeferre miró a Enjolras, que parecía debatirse entre pedir perdón e intentar salir de allí con la menor condena o no decir nada en absoluto, ya que no podía aportar nada más de lo que ya lo había hecho su creación. Se puso de pie por pura inercia y miró a los muchachos que tenía a los lados. Algunos estaban abatidos, como Joly, otros altaneros y orgullosos, como Courfeyrac a pesar de la herida de su hombro. Pensó en Bahorel y en lo entregado que se había mostrado con aquella producción.

¿Quién era él? La mirada que le dirigió a Grantaire fue la última antes de hablar. ¿Era un dios cómo decía el cínico? ¿Un mesías incomprendido por su generación? Él se sentía un simple ciudadano en un país grandioso, pero por eso mismo su deber era hablar por las miles de personas que tenían su mismo derecho. ¿Debía mentir para salir airoso?

―No sé qué decir. ―Que aquellas fueran sus primeras palabras hizo que Combeferre se tambaleara―. Me debato entre escuchar a mi corazón o descifrar las miradas de mis compañeros. ¿Les he fallado al no decirles que tendría un final? ¿Qué aquel sueño que compartíamos llegaría hasta aquí? Si queréis escuchar estas palabras, no puedo aventurarlo, pero no debo pedir perdón, pues nunca quise herir a nadie. No soy un hombre de espada, majestad. No reverencio la muerte no justificada. Soy pregonero de la palabra y de la razón. Deseaba ser escuchado y la única forma que tengo es el teatro.

―¿Es cierto que al proclamarse la ley en la que los hombres no podían actuar como mujeres vuestra actitud cambió? ―preguntó el custodio del distrito del Marais precisamente―. ¿No proclamasteis vuestra venganza contra el rey y los ministros?

―Debieron escapar de mis labios palabras malsonantes, lo reconozco. No conocía otra vida que el maquillaje y la vida que Desdémona me entregaba. Sentí que habían matado una parte de mí, aquello que me daba valor.

―¿Y no fue escribir esta obra un plan retorcido por vuestra parte?

―No, monsieur. Pues sólo pude sentirme válido para escribir cuando entendí que yo no era Desdémona, que el papel no me pertenecía. Yo le pertenezco al papel, y eso significa que otro tiene el mismo derecho. Estos hombres a los que se acusa de rebeldía fueron los que me ayudaron a perdonar. Nunca he intentado humillar al rey, o a la nobleza. Sé que ellos disfrutan de un buen espectáculo mucho más que de una audiencia. Pensé que ese era mi modo de expresarles mi pensamiento.

―¿Pretendéis ablandarnos con tal discurso? ―lo cortó Colbert.

―Nunca diría que estoy a favor del absolutismo, si no lo estoy. No voy a imponerlo, por tanto, aunque yo no tenga un título.

El rey se levantó y alzó la mano para hablar. Enjolras retrocedió un paso.

―Os voy a relatar lo que aquí ha pasado. No me engañáis, Enjolras. Os sentíais molesto y tremendamente insignificante e ideasteis un plan estúpido para volver a llamar nuestra atención y aparecer en las palabras de cada boletín. ―dijo abriendo los brazos― Estáis borracho de reconocimiento y popularidad. No voy a daros aquello que buscáis. No voy a entregaros más notoriedad. Ahora venís a mi corte arrepentido de que vuestra pequeña farsa haya llegado demasiado lejos y yo vaya a privaros de libertad. ¿Sabéis qué?

El rey calló y avanzó hacia Enjolras con una sonrisa de seguridad. No revestía ninguna simpatía.

―Podría ahorcaros en la plaza del Temple, pero ni siquiera voy a molestarme en eso. Escriba.

El hombre que había permanecido aparte en todo momento se acercó al rey con un papel amarillento.

―Esta orden os impide escribir ninguna obra sin que pase por las manos de un magistrado real. Además, os enfrentaréis a una suspensión de un año y a una multa de treinta francos. ―el rey miró entonces a los hombres que seguían sentados y se volvió hacia Enjolras de nuevo―. ¿La obra es sólo vuestra?

Enjolras se dio cuenta de que le daba la oportunidad de salvar a sus compañeros, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Tanto apreciaba el rey a los actores que lo habían acompañado?

―Íbamos a hacer una comedia. Yo los convencí ―respondió.

―Sin embargo, no estaban amenazados. Les impongo una multa de veinte francos a cada uno y tres meses de suspensión. Aquel que no pague la multa se enfrenta a un año en el calabozo. Vuestros impuestos pagarán la reforma del Marais.

El escribano le dio la orden al rey, que se la entregó a Colbert. Este la revisó y asintió cuando hubo terminado de leer.

Puesto que la sentencia había sido aburrida, los custodios abandonaron rápidamente la sala. No se había requerido su intervención, y los acusados eran libres aunque tuvieran una deuda con la justicia.

Fueron saliendo uno a uno, aún escoltados, y una vez libres de las paredes de mármol pulido se abrazaron y desearon con fuerza que Bahorel se recuperara para poder ver ese día.

Era un seis de junio brillante. Los pájaros volaban entre los manzanos y las figuras de piedra de los jardines. Grantaire abandonó el portón el último, sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás, buscando entre los rosales la esbelta figura de Enjolras.

El actor apareció poco después. Su rostro era hermoso como el de un querubín. No sonreía, pero había abandonado esa expresión furiosa que a veces lo adornaba.

Antes de salir, la negra y autoritaria figura de Javert los alcanzó.

―Deberíais darle las gracias a Pontmercy ―dijo en tono grave―. El muchacho acudió a interceder por vos. Sabed que pese a tener amigos nobles, una sola falta más y yo mismo os encerraré en el _Temple_.

El hombre hizo una especie de saludo instintivo antes de ponerse el sombrero y marcharse hacia el bullicio de las calles, dónde la inmundicia y la infracción lo esperaban con una bienvenida de cuchillo y sangre.

Grantaire rió a carcajadas. Enjolras lo miró con la ceja levantada, pero en esos días había disminuido su desdén hacia él. Parecía casi curioso.

―¿No es gracioso que aquello que nos metió en esta algarabía sea lo mismo que nos ha apartado de ella? ―dijo Grantaire. Enjolras levantó una ceja―. Si no hubiera sido por Cosette, vos seríais aún Desdémona. Ella fue la primera mujer, como Pandora, o Eva. Os condenó a las peores tabernas, y ahora su amante nos ha salvado el pescuezo.

―Os equivocáis, Grantaire ―dijo Enjolras, pero era más una apreciación que una crítica―. Me condenó a mis mejores momentos.

Enjolras miró al cielo y suspiró. No tenía nada, pero entre las doradas murallas de la corte y los muros de piedra del pueblo, él lo había tenido todo y aquel momento había sido suficiente.

 

 

 

 


	17. EPÍLOGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por todo!! por leer hasta aquí, los kudos y los comentarios. Me ha encantado hacer realidad esta idea y bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado.  
> Gracias de nuevo a S_Nuur por las horas de corrección y consejos.  
> Espero que os guste el final y que me lo hagáis saber ( tanto si sí como si no)

                                          

 

El verano en París formaba colores especiales, y las flores eran mantos brillantes en las riveras. Con la vuelta a la normalidad, lo único que alteraba los corazones de los actores era el momento de marchar para unos y de encauzar sus vidas para otros.

Antes de volver a Montmorency, Prouvaire visitó a Bahorel en el convento. El color había vuelto a sus mejillas, aunque seguía encamado y con el costado vendado. Al ver a su amigo, la cara se le iluminó y pareció que el ataque nunca se hubiera producido.

Cuando sonreía, Bahorel parecía al menos más joven, pero casi nadie conseguía aquel efecto. Jehan era el que más había visto esa parte de él, y Grantaire quizás, pero de otra manera.

Prouvaire se sentó en la cama y le tomó la mano.

―Me alegra verte sonreír ―le dijo como a un amigo, sin tapujos―. Si supieras lo afligido que he estado estos días…

―¿Me tuteáis? Eso es que venís a despediros.

―Bahorel…

Bahorel, que estaba incorporado sobre demasiados cojines, apretó su mano con fuerza y se acercó a él.

―Debéis seguir vuestro camino, pero si deseáis verme y si el doctor lo permite os visitaré a menudo. Si vivo.

Jehan levantó la mirada con indignación leve.

―¡Claro que vas a vivir! Y verás los manzanos en primavera y leeré para ti. El doctor me ama y yo te amo. Él te amará. Estoy seguro.

Bahorel sonrió, pero por una vez no era un gesto seguro del hombre que se siente invencible, si no del que se cree vulnerable.

― Si no voy a veros, ¿puedo pediros algo? ―dijo con la voz apagada.

―Os escucho.

―Sólo un beso. Un beso de despedida. Donde dispongáis.

Prouvaire enrojeció y lo miró a los ojos; eran de un ámbar brillante como fuego. Jehan agachó la cabeza como si pensara y se acercó a Bahorel, acariciándole la barbilla con dos dedos.

Lo besó en la frente, apartando los mechones de pelo rebeldes y después en los labios, tan suave y tan ligero como el batir de alas de una mariposa. Aún turbado, suspiró.

 ―Adiós, amigo mío. Espero tu visita.

 

….................

 

Con Courfeyrac alejado del escenario durante tres meses, para el teatro viejo era una prioridad encontrar a un sustituto para Romeo que fuera lo bastante bueno

Tras la sentencia, Cosette se había dedicado a hacer lo que podía para que la reconstrucción del Marais fuera rápida, y se había llevado a Éponine al teatro para que siguiera aprendiendo.

Lamarque había aceptado que empezara con un papel simbólico, pero sopesaba que pudiera interpretar a Julieta cuando Cosette estuviera indispuesta o tuviera compromisos importantes.

Éponine había aprendido a vivir con su enamoramiento por el barón. Cosette era generosa y gentil y ella necesitaba aportar dinero ahora que su padre, y en última instancia su madre, habían sido llevados a prisión gracias a las pruebas que Javert había reunido contra ellos.

Éponine respiraba sabiendo qué podía criar a sus hermanos sin las feroces manos de ladrones y asesinos ocupando su casa y robando sus honorarios. Podía comprarles ropa limpia y darles de comer. Podía hacer que Gavroche tuviera un maestro de letras en lugar de armas.

Aquella tarde, Lamarque había terminado de hacer pruebas a aspirantes a Romeo cuando un último candidato subió a la palestra a hacer la prueba.

Cosette y Éponine, que habían acudido a ayudar al director, se miraron, pero fue la futura baronesa la que habló.

―¿No sois vos Feuilly, el heraldo del rey?

―Sí, mi señora, lo fui―contestó el joven con timidez―. El rey me expulsó de palacio para que me dedicara a lo que más amara, y no sabía qué más hacer.

Cosette sonrió y Lamarque la habló al oído para que el muchacho no lo escuchara.

―¿No pensáis en hacerle la prueba, verdad? No podemos volver a tentar a la suerte.

―Dejaréis que vuelva Courfeyrac tras su castigo. Esto es Shakespeare y no resulta para nada revolucionario, mas este muchacho fue brillante en la obra de Enjolras ―le contestó ella, y alzó la voz para volver a dirigirse a Feuilly―. ¿Vos no tenéis prohibido actuar?

―Abandonar mi hogar fue mi sanción, nada más.

Lamarque aceptó una prueba y tuvo que reconocer que de los aspirantes era el más creíble, de modo que decidió que debía darle una oportunidad.

Al conocer la noticia, Feuilly sonrió con fulgor, corrió hacia las escaleras y estrechó la mano de Lamarque, que se marchó con un gesto cansado. Cosette reía y Feuilly le hizo una reverencia. Antes de marcharse se detuvo delante de Éponine y como si fuera noble se inclinó hacia ella.

―Mademoiselle, os vi actuar en el Marais hace algunos meses. Debo decir que estuvisteis resplandeciente como un diamante, y creedme que he visto algunos.

Cosette soltó una risita enmascarada por la palma de su mano.

―Qué casualidad, pues yo también os vi actuar en el Marais ―la sonrisa de Éponine era algo desconfiada, pero al ver la que iluminaba el rostro de Feuilly, no podía evitar imitarlo.

―¿Permitiréis que os acompañe a casa? ¿O sería un gran atrevimiento por mi parte?

Éponine miró a Cosette, que asintió y caminó hacia la puerta con un guiño, hablando como si no tuviera importancia.

―Me quitáis un peso de encima, monsieur, pues tengo algunas cosas que comprar para mi boda. Si fuerais tan amable… ―no podía negarse, pues Cosette ya se estaba marchando.

Éponine sonrió más abiertamente y bajó la cabeza con vergüenza, pero Feuilly arqueó su brazo para que la joven lo tomara.

Y así, agarrados del brazo, pasearon entre los vendedores y los pilluelos bajo el sol de París.

El día era cálido, pero para Éponine el brazo del joven que le prometía mil sonrisas lo era todavía más.

 

…………

 

La sensación más placentera de todas era que aún eran libres. De haberlos visto así, el rey los había arrestado sin piedad. Así, uno encima del otro, Combeferre bebiendo de los ojos de Courfeyrac, clavando las uñas en los huesos de su cadera.

Las manos firmes de Courfeyrac acariciaron su columna y su piel se erizó por el contacto.

Se abrazaron y se fundieron y no podrían dejar de hacerlo pues de estar presos lo harían en sueños; recordando cada caricia, cada olor, cada sabor.

Combeferre le besó la clavícula y ahogó un gemido en su hombro. No hubo gritos, ni prisas, sólo susurros y ahogados murmullos al amanecer.

Y tras la marea y el rayo ni siquiera se movieron; las frentes apoyadas, los brazos cansados asiéndose al otro para no perderlo.

Era lo mismo que hacían los esposos en sus lechos libres de pecado, pero algo tan maravilloso no podía tener aquel nombre.

Courfeyrac intentó respirar, pero prefirió reír mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amante con un dedo.

―Recuerdo el día que fui a avisarte. Sabía que conocerías ya la noticia, pero necesitaba hablar contigo. Te habría besado aún cubierto de betún.

―Te habría besado cuando me llamaste amigo ―le contestó Combeferre.

―Perdimos tanto tiempo, tantos besos ―suspiró Courfeyrac, y con un susurro se alzó para que sus labios lo rozaran―. Creo que debemos compensarlo.

―Estoy de acuerdo.

Y se besaron cómo tantas veces, pero cada una era nueva y diferente, y esta vez les hablaba del verano que pasarían juntos, paseando al sol, olvidando que ninguno de los dos tenía ya una tarea.

Combeferre bajó la mirada y se separó del cuerpo laxo y saciado de Courfeyrac. Parecía pensativo, lejano.

Courfeyrac se incorporó al instante y se sentó detrás de él besando su hombro con los labios tibios. Combeferre se estremeció.

―Prouvaire me ha ofrecido irme con él y el doctor ―dijo en voz baja―. Quiere fundar una escuela en su casa de campo para los niños, y sabe cuánto disfruto de la lectura. Cree que sería un gran maestro. Me ilusiona la educación de las personas, de los niños…

―Lo serías, lo sé.

―No tienes que venir. Puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres. No es mi elección.

Courfeyrac le giró el rostro con dos dedos y lo miró a los ojos.

―No quiero estar en un lugar en el que tú no estés.

Había verdadero cariño en su voz y en sus ojos, devoción incluso. Combeferre no era tan fácil.

―En tres meses podrás volver al teatro…

―Tres meses es toda una vida ―Courfeyrac iba a convencerle de que era justo aquello lo que quería―. Pasaremos el verano en el campo, nos bañaremos en cada riachuelo, y en otoño volveré. Tú vendrás a verme los sábados por la mañana y yo viajaré a caballo una tarde a la semana. Nos amaremos, como ahora, pero con más fuego por los días en que durmamos separados.

―Pensé que me pedirías que me quedara.

―Te amo, y sé que es esto lo que quieres ―Courfeyrac lo besó como si fuera la última vez. Lo besó para aprendérselo de memoria.

Combeferre tuvo que sonreír. No era fácil, no era perfecto, pero Courfeyrac lo era.

―Nos bañaremos en cada riachuelo ―dijo entre risas.

―Nos amaremos sobre cada colina y en cada valle. ―Courfeyrac le besó las pestañas, la punta de la nariz.

Ahora tenía prisa y tenía hambre. Había un viaje que emprender por delante.

La posición era extraña, pero Combeferre se derretía ante aquellas muestras de cariño; besos castos y finos como de niño, y mientras era besado y venerado recitó con languidez.

― _“_ _Ya que al irme la ansiedad y la cólera decir adiós a sus hermosos ojos no me dejan,_

_Que de cerca y de lejos mi emoción alimentan, Os suplico: cielo, aire, viento, montes y llanos. Bosques y selvas, manantiales y ríos. Antros, flores y prados: decídselo por mí.”_

_…......................_

Enjolras esperaba su carruaje con una humilde maleta en la mano. Después de todo, no poseía mucho más que tuviera valor para él. Llevaba una chaqueta de color burdeos sin sombrero, el pelo recogido en una coleta baja con un lazo, la camisa ancha sin chaleco.

La campiña italiana era su destino. París ya le había ofrecido todo lo que deseaba y ahora era una jaula en la que un alma libre como la suya perecería. Se sentía emocionado al pensar en Roma y su arte renacentista, su literatura atrevida y su pintura brillante.

El coche que lo llevaría a Montpellier, donde cogería el barco, se hacía de rogar. Aquellos viajes largos no eran muy demandados entre la población normal y sólo recurrían a ellos comerciantes, ya que los nobles tenían sus propios coches, que no tenían que compartir. No había nadie con él, y parecía que entre las nubes el sol intentaba hacerse paso. No llovería.

Enjolras iba a sentarse a un lado de la calle cuando vio una silueta conocida que se aproximaba.

Grantaire caminaba con prisa, como si un segundo significara perderle y al verle solo en aquella parte alejada de la ciudad donde los campos formaban alfombras de verde y amarillo, se paró en seco. Titubeó y se acercó, pero con tanta lentitud que parecía pensar cada paso que daba. Al encontrarse frente a Enjolras ladeó la cabeza.

―Os vais ―no era una pregunta y Enjolras asintió.

―¿Venís a despediros? ―su tono era educado, casi conmovido.

―No soy capaz, qué idiota. Qué puedo deciros.

―Deseadme suerte ―Enjolras parecía emocionado, pero Grantaire no quiso pensarlo.

―No la necesitáis. Siento envidia de todos aquellos artistas que os vean y deseen pintaros. Mientras tanto, yo no tengo un oficio, ni beneficio, claro ―Grantaire agachó la cabeza apesadumbrado.

―Hablé con Lamarque. Podríais levantar el telón del teatro viejo hasta que Bahorel mejore.

Grantaire rió, pero era una risa desconsolada, como si aquella sugerencia fuera una tortura.

―Ahora que os alejáis puedo decirlo. No había en mí más intención en ese teatro que ver vuestra pasión, Enjolras. Ya lo sabéis, aunque intentáis ignorarlo. No pretendo olvidaros, pues he vivido para imaginaros en mi memoria y ése es el único recuerdo que el coñac no puede borrar. Vos.

Enjolras se acercó a él confundido. No era ciego, pero siempre había tenido miedo de ciertas cosas que entrañaban contacto humano, y Grantaire le daba pavor. No quería que su cinismo lo devorara, pero viviría atesorando la admiración que ahora le mostraba.

Grantaire levantó la cabeza. Estaba tan cerca. De sus ojos helados brotaron dos lágrimas que Enjolras acarició con una mano.

―No tengo nada que perder, pues estoy perdiendo todo lo que tengo ―le dijo Grantaire antes de emitir un sollozo―. Sabéis que os limpiaría las botas…

― Grantaire… ―Era casi un suspiro, un lamento. Enjolras parecía tan humano.

―¿Me lo permitís? Dejad que os acompañe. Seré vuestro sirviente en Roma, vuestro barco en Venecia. No me condenéis a una vida sin serviros.

―Pero vos sois libre, Grantaire. Nada me complace más qué que ese fuera vuestro deseo. Venid porque lo deseáis, no porque yo tenga que permitíroslo.

De entre las nubes, una brisa de aire fresco levantó sus chaquetas y Grantaire cerró los ojos sorprendido.

―Mi corazón es vuestro. ¿Cómo puede mi mente decidir por sí misma lo que desea? No hay más deseo que el de cuidaros cada día.

Enjolras sonrió y sin abandonar tal gesto, desenfadado, cálido, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sus narices chocaron y Grantaire lo miró a los ojos, azules, cristalinos. Le tomó la cara con las manos y le besó la frente, después la nariz y por último los labios.

Enjolras se apartó sorprendido. Nunca había sentido nada como aquello y lo turbaba. Aquella sensación conseguía hacer que le temblaran las piernas.

Grantaire esperó un golpe, una reprimenda que no llegó. Enjolras extendió la mano hacia él y Grantaire la tomó.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitió sonreír y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que el coche paró a recogerlos.

La noche, fiera y rebelde como ellos los encontró huyendo de París. El bello joven dormía con el susurro de los árboles del camino y el cínico asistente soñaba despierto con la promesa de una nueva vida.

 

FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El poema que recita Combeferre es de Pierre de Ronsard
> 
> Los comments son bienvenidos!! ;)


End file.
